Facing The  Facts
by abcde143
Summary: This is set 15 years ahead. 2x14 What if Aria and Ezra had never gotten back together. What would life had brought for them.
1. chapter 1

**So this is my first story. I did a one-shot, but I didn't think it was any good. This story came to me, when I watched the second half of season two. I know they kind of had gotten back together, but what if they didn't? That's what I'm basing this story off of.**

**So I know I have a few problems with GRAMMAR, AND SOME OTHER STUFF. But if you are a BETA and reading this. I would love your help for future chapters. Please just PM me, and then well start talking.**

**So this in this story, it's taking place 15 years later. With Aria and the girls all going their own ways, and having to come back to rosewood.**

**Please Review at the end, I would love your input in this. I know there are a few stories out there with the same story line. But This one is going to be a little different. And if your willing to stand by me, than I'll truly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

><p>Aria Montgomery, was just coming home after spending 15 years away. Right after High School, Aria went away for college. Leaving Ezra Fitz in Rosewood. She had broken things off, during the time she along with her three best friends, were accused of murdering their other friend Alison. Things had just gotten too complicated, and she knew deep down breaking up with Ezra was for his own good.<p>

Now, at the age of 31 Aria is now a published author and working as an Elementary school teacher. She thought working with younger children would be better, seeing as she lived a complicating life as a teenager. Rosewood Day Elementary School, Had asked Aria to join their teaching staff, after her third book was published. "Define Lines, between Love and Hate" was the title. It was set between, her life in Rosewood, and also living in the big world. Thoughts and doubts about life, and things that got accomplished while going threw those trails and tribulations.

As Aria walked down the street with her adopted son, who she would say looks a lot like Ezra. From his wavy hair, down to his piercing blue eyes. She started to think back to that first year, they had meant in Hollis Bar. She started to wonder, if life didn't have it complications, where would they be? How would life had turned out for them? Would they have even gotten a chance, to show their love for each other to the world? What would have her parents say, if she and Ezra came out to them?

"Aunty Hanna" Taylor exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey Taylor, How's my favorite Nephew?" Hanna embraced Taylor in a hug.

Hanna had stayed in Rosewood, and went to Hollis College. Seeing as she couldn't' get the fashion scholarship and didn't want any hand out's from our families.

"Aria, it's so good to see you" Hanna smiled

I rolled my eyes "You just saw me last week" I giggled "So how's the new store coming?"

"It's good, I'm just starting my Men's line. So If Taylor here wants to model, I could really use the help"

"Of course I do" Taylor smiled. "That would be awesome. Me surrounded by women. Heck yeah"

I dropped my smile "I don't think so"

"Mom, I'm 14. It's about time, I think about something more then my studies."

"He has a point Aria" Hanna laughed before taking a sip of her coffee. "I could really use the help" Hanna pouted

"You and Taylor are tag teaming me"

"Yes we are, it's the only way you're going to give in" Taylor and Hanna shared a high five.

"Okay fine. But I do have my rules, Taylor this is a real job. And the new school year is just starting, so you shouldn't have any problems with keeping your grades up. I want at least a B average." I smiled "And if anything was to fall, your not allowed to work with Hanna. Understand?"

"Deal" Taylor and I shook hands.

"Great, lets get started" Hanna stood up.

"We can't, Taylor and I have to get to Rosewood High, and I still have a few papers to sign" I told her, while I slung my bag over my shoulder. "So maybe dinner tomorrow or something?"

"Sure, but I need Taylor at three on Monday okay?"

"Of course, I'll be there" Taylor smiled.

"Great, have a great day..." Hanna trailed off as she walked out of the grill.

I looked at Taylor and shrugged as we both thought Hanna trailing off in mid-sentence was a little weird.

Taylor and I got into the rental car, seeing as I haven't had the opportunity of going car shopping yet. Sometimes I miss, the Limo and the driver taking me to where ever I wanted to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I woke up this morning, to a bad feeling. Something I haven't had in a long time... It was the feeling of regret, and sadness. Something I could never tell my fiancee'... Julia and I have been going out for over five years. And just a few months ago I had popped the question. I had always thought in the back of my mind, that Aria and I would be the one's getting married, having the family life. But that dream came and went after she had broken up with me, for know reason at all. Well none that I could think of. And now, for me at the age of 37. I have a few books out, but not as well as Aria's is doing. And I'm also working at Rosewood Elementary. I wanted to get away from Hollis College, and the high school. Seeing as it brought back so many memories of Aria and I... I just couldn't take it anymore.

The last thing I heard about Aria was that she's living in California, and that she was planning on taking a break from the book world. And start her teaching career that she had planned. I smiled, when Byron had told me that. I always knew Aria would amount to something, and do something special. She's bright, and funny. Beautiful and has a lot going for her. Something that I will always admire.

"Baby" Julia smiled, as she had woken up from her night of deep sleep.

Julia and I have a lot in common. We had meant when I was on my book tour, and started talking on Twitter. Something that I had said I would never do, but ended up starting an account. At first I thought she was nothing but a stalker, but as we started talking about the various of books and things we liked to do on our spare time. We connected, and started to see more of each other. Julia Jones, is a small town girl. And she remained me a lot about Aria, from the way her hair flowed, to the amount of make-up she uses. But she doesn't look like Aria, Julia has Blonde hair, and Aria has this beautiful chest nut like hair, and those beautiful Hazel eyes.

"Morning" I smiled, as I put on my shoes. "Are you meeting the wedding planner today?"

"Yes, and I'm planning on asking Hanna Marin to design my dress" Julia yawned out.

I nodded. "Do you think that's a great idea?" I asked not sounding to sure, of having on of Aria's bestfriends design my future wife's dress.

"Of course it is" Julia arched an eyebrow "Why wouldn't it be? Hanna is one of the top designers, and the fact that she lives in Rosewood and not in New York or where ever. Is a plus"

I held out my hands in defeat "Alright... Alright" I smiled, and walked over to the bed. "Have a good day."

We shared a kiss before, I walked out of our house. Julia and I live a few blocks away from the High School. When we had moved into the new development, there were at least ten houses and now. There's like fifty, and someone just moved in next door. I haven't meant the new owner but, figured it must be a family. Seeing as there are more families on this block then ever.

I walked out to my car, and started it up. The nice summer air heating up the car. Today, was prep day. Almost every teacher should be at the school today. For over a year, Rosewood Elementary has tried to get someone for their second grade class, but always came out short. And this year, I heard that...That Position has been filled. Although none of us teachers know who it is yet, we made a poll on who we think it is. I laughed when they thought it would be someone as famous as me. I'm not famous, I wrote a few books.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

As I walked down the familiar hallway of Rosewood, so many memories flooded my mind. When I walked into the office I smiled. I never thought I would be walking into this office again.

"Ms. Montgomery" Casey Smalls, the school Principle smiled "It's an honor to meet you."

I nodded "thank you for taking my son, on such short notice" I smiled, as we shook hands "This is Andrew Montgomery"

"Very nice to meet you both" Casey smiled "So I just have a few paper work for you to sign, then your free to go."

I nodded, and signed the papers. Once I looked up, Taylor was checking out the sectary. "Taylor" I hissed "Enough" I shook my head.

I gave the Principle a apologetic look, which she nodded too. "Alright have a good day." I said, pulling my son's ear.

"Mom"

"Taylor, that woman is at least 12 years older than you" I told him, once we got into the empty hallway.

Taylor rolled his eyes "it's not like I'm having sex with her."

I dropped my jaw "And you better not be have sex, with anyone." I pointed at him "Come on I need to head over to the elementary school. I have a meeting."

"Can I call Aunty Hanna, to come pick me up?" Taylor smiled.

"Why don't you call your grandparents, to pick you up?" I returned the smile

"MOM, I love them I do. But Aunty Hanna, is doing her fashion line. And I would love to get started" He begged.

I shrugged "Alright, Tell her to meet us at the school" I told him

* * *

><p>Once Hanna had picked up Taylor. I walked into the office of the school, and meant up with the school's principle. He then showed me what classroom, I would be in.<p>

It was a fair size classroom, with the American flag right above the blackboard. The desk all lined up in rows. It's what I had imaged, there was even a round circled carpet.

"Thank you, for giving me this Job opportunity." I said, when I turned around to face the principle.

"The pleasure is all mine's" He smiled "Aria, I'm glad to have you here." He smiled.

The new principle was fairly hot, with his boyish smile, and wavy hair his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at him. It made me feel like a schoolgirl all over again.

"Right, So I'll see you on Monday" I said, as I walked toward the door.

"Or, if your not doing anything tomorrow, I would love to take you to dinner" He gave me that smile of his

"Patrick" I bit my lip "I don't even know you"

He nodded "I know, it's just that. I've been following you on Twitter and Facebook. I'm a big fan of yours. I just wanted to get to know you better"

I knitted my eyebrows "Is that why you hired me?"

"No...NO Aria your writing is wonderful. I just..." He trailed off " Look, this school needed the teachers. For some reason, there aren't as many children here. Everyone is switching over to private schools. So to be honest, I figured if we got someone as great as you, they would decide to keep the school open."

"So your using me?" I asked with a smirk

"NO NO NO" He started to shudder

"IT's alright. I don't mind, hey a job is a job." I shook my head "I'll see you Monday" I patted his shoulder on my way out.

**So what did you think so far. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. So please Review, I know about my grammar and stuff, so please don't leave it in a Review telling me that it sucks. Cause like I said, I already knew that. But once again, if your a BETA reading this. I would really like your input, so PM me. If you have the chance. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to a reader she noticed my mistake. Thank you. I didn't even realize that I had put Andrew instead of Taylor. I was already thinking about my next chapter when I was writing the first. So just to make things clear. Aria only has one Son. And hopefully things will come a little clear in this chapter... Thank you to those of you who has reviewed. To be honesty I didn't think it would get any reviews...**

** OKAY on another note. I'm still looking for A BETA I know that I have a few grammar issues and it's maybe going to go notice, as the chapter process. SO IF YOUR A BETA READING THIS STORY, AND WOULD LIKE TO HELP. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME, OR WRITE ME IN A REVIEW AND I WILL HIT YOU UP ON THAT. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars. **

* * *

><p>Upon reaching my house, I noticed the movers were already there. I smiled, when I saw them bringing in my bed. It's something I really wanted setup. It's been a long week, with packing and getting out of California. That I just wanted to lay in bed all weekend. I had already made my lesson plan, for the week. So that's something I didn't have to worry about. I know in the near week or so, I'm going to have to go car shopping, and with Taylor getting his permit soon. He's going to want to drive my car around. So I want to get him his own car. But still he would need to drive with someone with a license. And that still leaves me, driving him around. Once I had gotten out of my car, I took in my surroundings. This place Brings back memories. This used to me a shopping center. It wasn't big or anything but still, the girls and I used to come to this area just to untwine. And now there's houses on every block.<p>

I walked into the house, to notice the movers had already set up my living room. It's not exactly how I pictured it, but figured it will do for now. So I placed my bag, in the kitchen counter. And started to unwrap some of my kitchen wear. My parents said they would be over sometime in the afternoon to help me. But that still doesn't mean I can't start on anything.

Once the furniture was all set up, in three of my bedroom's. I paid the movers, and they were on their way. The house was big for just me and Taylor. But I thought since Hanna used to fly to California to see Caleb and his parents, that she would be crashing over as well. I upped for the three bed room, and a small office space. This house kind of reminded me of my parents house. With the stair case leading to the living room, and off of that was the dinning area. This kitchen was a fair size, and that's something I'm happy about. When Taylor, started to live with me, I went and took some cooking classes. It wasn't much, but I didn't want him to be living on microwave dinners or take out.

Taylor came to me, when his parents died in a terrible car accident. He was only five at the time, but still saw me as one of his parents. He remembers bits and pieces of what happen, but not everything. Andrew and Jennifer Castro. Where my college friends. I didn't know they left me Taylor until the will. And to be frank I was shocked. Out of everyone they could have chosen, they picked me. Jennifer's parents didn't agree to Andrew. So they had cut her out of their will, and Andrew was an only child. So with both of Andrew's parents gone, Jennifer and Andrew saw me fit. A sharp knock broke me away from my thoughts. I place the bowl I had in my hand and walked over to the door.

"Hello" A sweet lady smiled at me.

"I live right next door. I just thought you'd like some pie. A sort of welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing"

I smiled "Thank you. But it's very sweet of you. I'm Aria Montgomery" I extended my hand. I watched as this woman's mouth opened wide.

"As in the writer?" She shuddered.

I nodded "One in the same. Would you like to some in?" I motioned for her. She nodded and stepped in.

"I'm so sorry. My fiancee talks about your books all the time. He actually have your latest book, on his nightstand"

I nodded "Is he enjoying it?" I asked as we made our way to the kitchen

"Yes, I think he has read it." She stopped and made a thinking face. "About six times."

I looked at her in shock "But it just came out last week"

"I know. We stood in line for hours. And when we got to the front, he took the last book"

I smiled "I'm glad he enjoyed it. Would you like something to drink?"

"I really shouldn't. I wanted to meet up, with a designer. I called her office, and they said she should be in this afternoon."

"Oh, what designer?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Hanna Marin" She told me "I just love what she can do."

"So do I... I actually have a few of her dresses" I smiled

"If you want. I could call her?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides. Hanna is my best friend, and she should be here later tonight. My son Taylor is her tail" I giggled

"I'm Julia by the way. Julia Jones"

I nodded "Maybe you should come over for dinner? I would love to meet your future husband"

"Of course. But seeing as your not finished with your unpacking. Why don't we set something up for tomorrow? I won't tell my hubby your coming, it'll be a wonderful surprise."

"Of course, I'd love too." I smiled, and walked Julia out.

"It was a pleasure to meet, the one person my fiancee' loves."

"The pleasure is all mines"

* * *

><p>"MOM, Do we have to go?" Taylor wined "We don't even know these people"<p>

I sighed "It'll be a great way, to get to know our neighbors. Taylor, it's just for a few hours." I told him, grabbing the wine from my shelf.

"I know, but still. Aunty Hanna gave me a ton of clothes that I want to try on."

I rolled my eyes, Taylor and I have been going at it for the last couple of hours. "It'll still be here, when we get back."

"FINE" He said, before stomping his way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Julia has been excited from this dinner, since she came home yesterday. I couldn't believe the amount of work she put into. From the food, to the cleaning. From what I should where, and the books on the shelf. I had to laugh when she started to rearrange everything. I sat down on the couch as I noticed Julia, had put Aria's book on the coffee table. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, as I picked it up. Why would she want to put this book on our coffee table? I asked myself just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" I announced, just as Julia came out of the kitchen in her apron.

"Greatt their here" She giggled in excitement. "Now honey, when you meet them. Please for the love of god, don't faint."

I rolled my eyes "When I have ever done that?"

"I'm just saying."

I nodded and opened the door. My Jaw dropped as Aria and a young boy stood in front of me. I knew Aria was in shock too, because her face mirrored mines. "Aria, so glad you could make it." Julia nudged me from behind.

"Thank you for having us." She smiled and looked at me again

"Ezra"

"Aria" I breathe out "What are you doing here?" Was all I muster up. Julia slapped my again.

"Sorry, Ezra doesn't have manners." She giggled. Totally missing the big part of the story. "Please come in."

Aria and I shared, and quick glance before she walked in. "This is my son Taylor." I looked at Taylor, and noticed something different. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I'm just going to just on the Roast." Julia announced.

"Why don't you help her Taylor?" Aria asked and pushed him along.

Once Taylor was gone, I looked at Aria up and down. She was wearing Jean's and a purple blouse. But she was still stunning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the harsh words coming out of my mouth like word vomit.

"I moved back" Aria answered. "Why? Do you want me to leave?" Aria returned the same glare.

"It's not that. I just didn't know you moved back." I sighed "Aria, your welcome to stay. It's not a problem" I smiled.

"Really, I see it in your eyes. That this is a big problem" Aria smirked "Maybe it's best if Taylor and I just leave. When your up to it, then we can talk" Aria tried to walk past me when I stopped her.

"No, Your welcome here anytime." The second I felt myself touch Aria's hand. I knew I was still in love with her. That's why, it took me so long to ask Julia for her hand in marriage. "Please." Aria looked at my hand, and nodded. I knew she felt the same jolt of energy. But the only problem is... Is that I'm getting married. And Aria has a son, is she married? Or is she divorce? This is going to be a long night.

**There is the second chapter. I wanted to post two in one day, just to get the feel of things. I'm still fairly new to Fanfiction so, please Review. I would love your input. And thanks again.**

**IF YOU A BETA READING THIS STORY. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO TALK TO YOU, AND SEE YOU SIGHT OF THINGS. OR EVEN IF YOUR A READER, WHO WOULD LIKE TO HELP BETTER THIS STORY ALONG, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME... THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is fun, I like writing for you guys. Even though I didn't get any input on the last chapter. I'm going to up date. I'm still looking for a BETA so in the mean time, I'm going to do my best on these chapters. IF and WHEN I find one. I'll rewrite them. But for now please review, and tell me what you think so far. I'm going to update one more chapter after this one, and then I'll update next week, after the show or something.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

As dinner progressed, Aria and Julia really took a liking to each other. A part of me loved Aria for staying and the other part of me, thought it was a huge mistake asking Aria to stay. I missed hearing her laugh, the way she would roll her eyes. I missed everything about her.

Aria talked about the states she's visited, and various things she has done. She really accomplished her dreams, and at the age of 31 full filled everything on her list. As Aria and Taylor were getting ready to leave. I pulled her to the side. I wanted to get my words in before she had left, but Aria didn't want to hear any of it.

"I can't do this right now" Aria turned away from me. "I'll just see you around." Was the last words that Aria told me before, followed Taylor out the door.

Taylor seemed like a very out spoken kind of guy. He say's whatever is on his mind, and freely listens to what other people has to say. But I still yet to know the deal with that. Taylor doesn't have a glimpse of Aria. But he does show the same reflection of my eyes and hair. Although, Aria and I have never slept together, so I know that Taylor isn't mines. But did Aria chose the father to look somewhat like me? That is the question that has been haunting me all night. Is Aria still in love with me? Will Aria look at me the same way as she used to?

What am I saying, of course not. I'm engaged and I'm thinking about someone else. What kind of person does that make me? A jerk, a punk? I don't know what I'm going to do when the school year starts. Aria is now working at the same school as me. Am I willing to put everything a side? Or was I going to screw up the most real thing I have going for me, for my one true love?

"Ezra?" Julia, walked into the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, with a slight smile "I'm fine"

Julia crawled into bed "Why were you so quiet during dinner? I would have thought having the person you admire most for dinner. Would have made you happy"

"You are the person I admire most, Julia I love you" I said, feeling somewhat unsure of that statement. If Aria hadn't returned, then I would know that statement to be true. And now I just don't know.

"I love you too. Aria and Taylor are so nice. Aria offered to help me get a hold of Hanna Marin. I tried so hard, but she's just a busy woman" Julia giggled.

"I could have helped you with that" I smiled "Hanna Marin was in my Junior English class."

Julia sat up a little "When?"

"I haven't told you? Yeah Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery, They were both in my class" I guess telling Julia that Aria was in my class was a mistake.

"Is that why, you couldn't put Aria's book down?"

I nodded "yeah, she told me what she wanted to do in life. And I applaud her. Hanna and Aria lived a complicated life, I couldn't be more than proud of the both of them."

Julia smiled "Spoken like a true educator."

I rolled my eyes "I'm going to bed, Goodnight."

It was now one in the morning, and I just couldn't fall asleep. The night event's kept playing in my head over and over again. Why didn't Aria want to speak with me? And the unanswered questions from 15 years ago "Why did she break up with me?" That's what I wanted to know.

How could Aria come back to Rosewood and feel nothing? Or did she feel something but is just a great actress? Taking enough of this tossing and turning, I got out of bed and went down stairs to make myself a cup of hot tea. As I glanced out of my window, I saw a shadow from Aria's kitchen. I smiled, and grabbed my Jackie from the coat rack.

I was not standing outside of Aria's door. I took in a deep breath and knocked. I heard some shuffling and then Aria appeared at the door. Confused as hell, as to why I was here.

"Are you busy?" I whispered.

"It's like two in the morning" Aria knitted her eyebrows "Is everything okay?" She looked over my shoulder.

"Can I come in?" I asked completely ignoring her question.

Aria closed her eyes, as she let out a breath "Sure"

After she moved aside, I walked in. I really didn't know what I was doing here at two in the morning, but knew this was the best time as any to talk. There are still unanswered questions and I'm willing to do anything just find those answers.

Aria quietly shut the door, and walked back into the kitchen. "You want some Hot tea?" She asked me

I nodded "sure I'd love some" Aria smiled and took out two cups. "Honey?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. Did she just call me honey?"

"Do you want some honey?" Aria asked again.

I shook my head "Yeah, please" I felt like a complete fool for that. "Nice place."

Aria nodded "Yeah, I like it. It's way better then the one I had in California."

"Too Small" I responded.

"Yes, there was no room for my shoes. Let alone my books" She pointed to the shelf in the living room.

"I know what you mean" I chuckled " How are you settling in?"

Aria cocked her head, with a light shrug "It's been okay. I mean the neighborhood is great, I've already meant a few of them. And I the location, to the High School, being a few blocks away. Taylor can walk." Aria giggled

I chuckled "I know you started your new teaching job?" I blurted out.

"Who told you that?" Aria looked at me confused. "I haven't told anyone."

I know "I would there." I looked at my cup "I just hope that we could look, past everything and be friends?" It's not what I wanted to say, but that stupid word vomit came again.

"Have you told Julia about us?" Aria asked me.

I shook my head "No, I told her you were my old student. But I never told her we were an item"

Aria let out a shaky breath "Okay, we can be friends."

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked hoping she'll say no.

"Ezra, you and I. That's all we can be. We can't get back what we used to have." Aria sighed "Why did you even come here, at two in the morning?"

"I saw your light on. And well, I just wanted to talk to you"

"Like you talked to me at dinner?"

I closed my eyes "look I'm sorry that I ignored you at dinner. But can you blame me, you brake up with me with no reason. And then 15 years later, you show up on my door step. I was in shock" I explained.

Aria scoffed "I was in shock too, but at least I had the common sense not to be rude."

I was a little taken back, now I see where Taylor had gotten that speak your mind thing. "I'm sorry, if I was rude Aria. But why did you break up with me?"

"I think you better leave. Your fiancee' might be looking for you" Aria walked out of the kitchen.

I followed her, and watched as she opened the door. "Why can't you tell me?" I demanded "Wasn't I good enough for you? Or was it because of Jason?"

"Just leave. The reason's I have for breaking up with you, is none of your concern. You obviously moved on" She motioned with her hands. "So just leave it at that"

"I can't" I said as I moved closer to her "I can't, it's something that I've been thinking about for the last 15 years. Aria, how could you just leave me standing there?"

Aria and I stared into each others eyes. I knew she was racking her brain for a really good lie, or maybe, just maybe she'll tell me the truth. "It was complicated."

"Well, how about I uncomplicated things for you. If you can't tell me why. Then just stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you" I hissed, and stormed out of the door. It really wasn't what I wanted to say, and I sure as hell regret saying it. But I could really never get a true answer from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I did Ezra's POV: in the last chapter, so this is in Aria's POV: but at the end there is Ezra's POV: so please Review, and let me know if you want to see anything happen in this story. Just to let you know. I do plan on bringing in Spencer and Emily, and maybe Toby and Emily love interest for the month. But until then please review, and hope your liking this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty little Liars:**

**See you next week:**

Monday morning rolled around, faster then I had expected. After Ezra left my house early Sunday morning. I knew deep down, me being back home was killing him. The part of not knowing what happen, and why I had broken things up with him. But how could someone explain, to the one person you love the most. That you were just trying to keep them safe. If not from Jackie, then how about some crazy stalker. Who somehow knew about your secret relationship, from the beginning.

As my students, enjoyed there recess. I was stuck out on the field watching them play. Apparently the teachers take shifts on watching them, and being the new teacher and wanting to make a good impression. I upped and took the first shift. And so did Ezra, but he kept his distance, and stayed on the other end of the field.

Every now and then, I would catch Ezra looking at me. Probably wondering when I was going to walk up to him, and tell him the truth. But I just couldn't, I know it would hurt him more...

Patrick, the schools principle asked me out again. And to my disliking I said yes. So now we have a date for Friday night. I really didn't have any interest in him, other then he's very good looking. This morning, as I was checking in. I had asked the school's secretary how old he really was. And to my dismay, he's 37. Once of the youngest principles, in history of Rosewood Elementary.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I looked over at Ezra to find him looking at me. But this time was different. I noticed the hurt, and anger... It was written all over his face, he then shook his head. And walked off the field, as the students ran to their respectful classes.

As the day came to an end. I finally had the chance to catch my breath. Today was my first day of teaching. Right after college, my book had launch so I just focused on that. But I knew that I always wanted to teach. That's why when, Patrick offered me the job I took it. That and my parents has been begging me to come home.

I finally finished reading my student's papers. I had them write a half page paper, on what they wanted to be and why? It was just something to get them focus. And to see what their interest are. A lot of them said doctor, and their reason behind that was because they knew the money came from it. There was one that said he wanted to be a fighter pilot, because he and his brother saw TOP GUN. I had to laugh when I read that paper. This little boy, has a lot to work on if he wanted to be a fighter pilot.

I packed up my things, and closed all the windows. It was nearing five, and I knew Taylor would be home by now. So I would just grab some dinner on my way. As I closed the door, and walked out into the hallway. I started to dig for my keys. I really needed to get a smaller bag, this bag I have is like a suit case. I turned the corner and rammed right into someone, causing me to fall right on top of them.

"I'm so sorry" I ranted. I knitted my eyebrows, when I noticed it was Ezra. " Are you okay?" I asked

"I would be better if you get off me" He demanded.

I felt hurt, by his harshness, and didn't really see where this was coming from. I quickly got off him. And sat myself on the floor. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Aria." Ezra replied, as he sat himself up. "I just don't get why you can't tell me what happen?"

"So you have to ice me out?" I asked as a lone tear rolled down my check.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Ezra wiped my tear, and rested his hand on my check.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered

Ezra shook his head "I don't know. But this feels right" He leant over and kissed me right on the lips.

I pulled back, and looked at him in shock "I'm sorry, but aren't you getting married?" I asked as I started to gather my papers.

"Aria I..." Ezra's breathing started to get hitched "I can't believe I just did that."

"Me either. But don't worry, I'm not going to say anything." I said, and stood up completely. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aria?" Ezra called out, as he stood from the floor. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him "Please have coffee with me?" I could hear the begging in his voice.

"What about Julia?" I wondered.

Ezra smiled "She'll still be home when I get there."

I motioned with my head for him to follow. "Alright, but just one cup" I giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria and I meant up at the grille. It's something that we never had the chance to do. But since we are teacher's working at the same school, and with most of the people that Aria went to school with. Is out of Rosewood, I didn't see the harm in asking Aria out on a coffee date. "Wait is this a date? Did I just asked Aria on a coffee date?"

I got out of my car, and rubbed the back of my neck out of nervousness. I really didn't know what I was doing. Julia is great, but Aria was always the one I pictured myself with. And now she's here, in the same town as me. And I can't get her out of my mind. From the moment I opened the front door to my house, all I wanted to do was kiss her. And find out the answers to my questions.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aria looked at me confused. "Your sweating"

I chuckled and nodded my head "I'm fine." We walked into the grille and sat down at a random table. A few minutes went by, and our order was taken.

Aria and I just sat down looking at each other, not knowing what to say. I nervously played with my fingers, as Aria played with her cell phone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Aria asked me.

I tilted my head to the right "I want to know the truth"

Aria rolled her eyes "Why can't you just drop it? It happen a long time ago"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the guy came with out drinks. He checked out Aria, and Aria gave him a little wink. The guy then gave Aria a piece of paper. And she nodded. I coughed, feeling a little jealous.

"Are you Jealous?" Aria smirked, as the guy walked away.

"How could you do that?" I whispered angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Aria shook her head

"How could you flirt with someone, knowing I was right here?" I knitted my eyebrows.

Aria laughed "Ezra, your not my boyfriend. I can do what I please"

"And who's fault was that?" I snapped. I really didn't know where this jealous rage was coming from. I have a wife to be at home, waiting for me. And here I'm telling Aria that she can't flirt with other people.

Aria stood up. "Look, I didn't come home to rekindle something with you. To be honest, I didn't even know you were still in town." Aria grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder.

"Do you still love me?" I blurted out "Do you still think, that if you hadn't left. Something special could have happen?"

"what makes you think what we had wasn't special?" Aria whispered.

"You broke up with me. Something happen Aria I feel it... It's not just the stuff that happen at the police station. Or your mom thinking I was with Spencer. Your stronger than that, something major happen and your not telling me." I told her.

"Your right" Aria looked up at me.

"I am" I asked, I was just rambling.

Aria nodded "Something did happen. And I still can't tell you."

"Why?"

Aria let out a shaky breath "Talk to Jackie" was all Aria said before she walked out the grille.

I sat in the grille, thinking back to that year. What the hell did Jackie have to do with anything?


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Friday afternoon. I was sitting in my classroom, grading the few worksheets that I had given out. When Julia walked into my class. She yet to say a word, and I yet to look up. But the only reason I knew it was her, was because of the scent of that perfume she wears. It's a hint of Vanilla and spice.

"Ezra?" Julia finally said my name. I looked up from my paper and gave her a smile "I knew you knew I was here" She giggled and crossed the room over to my desk.

I nodded "I sure did. Your the only person I know, that wears Vanilla and Spice." I scooted back, allowing Julia to sit on my lap. "What are you doing here?"

Julia shrugged "I missed you..." she leant down and gave me a kiss. I closed my eyes, and kissed her back. Shortly after Julia pulled away. "Are you going to be here long?"

I shook my head "No. Is there something you wanted to do?"

"No, just spending time with you is all I want. I feel like I have not seen you in a while"

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind" I told her.

"I ran into Aria. I asked her if she wanted to get a cup of coffee" Julia smiled, she saw the world in Aria. Ever since Aria introduced her to Hanna, They've been all buddy buddy.

"Oh" Is what I told her "And when is the two of you going?" I asked and turned away from her

"UM tomorrow morning, Aria has a date tonight."

My head snapped to Julia "A date? with who?"

Julia looked at me confused, maybe for my sudden interest "Patrick, your boss."

"Hmmm" I mumbled "Are you ready to go?" I asked in a rush.

"Sure. Um some lady named Jackie called for you" Julia informed me "She left a message to call her back" Julia dugged in her purse and handed me a cell phone number.

"Thank you" I said as I took the paper from her. "I'm going to call her, it's kind of important. Do you mind?"

Julia at this point, had expected something was up. I am not a very good liar "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, it's just something to do with Hollis. I've been trying to get a hold of her for the past week."

"Okay" Julia gave me a short kiss "I'll see you at home"

* * *

><p>"Jackie, thank you for meeting me on such sort notice" I pulled the chair out.<p>

"It's not a problem. It sounded really urgent" Jackie replied.

I sighed and nodded my head "How are you?" I asked trying to beat around the bush.

Jackie arched an eyebrow "I could be better. But Hollis, has me on lock down." she giggled. "How are you? I heard about the engagement"

"Yes. Thank you" I smiled

"Okay Ezra, I know you. Stop what your doing, and just ask me." Jackie looked at me with her serious eyes.

"What did you tell Aria, 15 years ago?" I returned the face.

"I knew it. That little witch blames everything on other people"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aria tried to blackmail me. Which backfired, and she left."

I looked at Jackie, as she did a little smirk. "Your lying, Aria would never try and blackmail someone. If you did something, she would tell you straight up"

Jackie stood up "Look, I knew you and Aria were an item I saw you. And just because she's back, and told you what ever story. Don't make me out to be the bad guy. I was just trying to protect you"

"From what?"

Jackie rolled her eyes "Don't be stupid, a student teacher relationship was never going to work." Jackie laughed "Your lucky Byron didn't figure things out."

"You made Aria break up with me?" I hissed "How dare you"

"I didn't make her do anything. I just told her if she knew what was best. Then she'll do the right thing."

"I'm what's best. You had know right, to meddle in my relationship." I snapped.

Jackie smirked "your still in love with her? Aren't you?"

"It's none of your business" I said, and walked out of the restaurant. I didn't care who saw me. I was pissed. How could Aria listen to her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Thanks Hanna" I said as she handed over the red strapless dress. "I can't believe I'm going out with my boss"

Hanna giggled "what's he like?"

I shrugged "I really don't know. So far, he's funny and good looking. But I don't know anything else."

"It's a good thing your going out with him then" Hanna said as she gave me the black pumps "How does Ezra feel about this?"

I snapped my head towards her "What does Ezra have to do with this?"

Hanna rolled her eyes "Even a blind person, could see that Ezra is still in love with you. It's only a matter of time, before Julia breaks it off. That's why I haven't started her dress yet."

"Hanna, that's her wedding dress. And I think you know me better then that. I would never break up a wedding." I told her.

"You broke up yours. And I spent months on that dress, only for you to wear it for less than an hour." Hanna pouted.

"I just couldn't do it. Richard and I, we weren't THE ONE" I sighed "And besides, just because I'm back in town doesn't mean anything."

"Are you sure about that?"

I looked back in the mirror, to check on my appearance "Yeah, I'm positive"

Hanna nodded "Okay." she smiled, and gave me a hug "knock um dead girl"

"It's just drinks, Hanna. Nothing is going to happen."

"Wait." Hanna stopped me from walking out "You look beautiful."

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Patrick took me to an Italian restaurant. With dim lighting, candles on every table. It was really a romantic setting. The host took us to a table, near an open window. with the red and white walls, the twinkle lights really set everything together.<p>

"This is beautiful" I squealed.

"I'm glad you like it" Patrick smiled "Do you want some wine?" Patrick grabbed the wine list.

"Sure, maybe red wine" I suggested

"Perfect."

"So tell me something about yourself?" I wondered.

"Well, I'm really laid back. I love books, and writing. I love your writing" Patrick flashed his boyish smile

"Really? I'm glad." Patrick and I shared eye contact, before the host came back to the table.

"Hi, and welcome. My name is Shelley, what can I get for you tonight?"

I smiled and looked up "Can I try the seafood harvest" I ordered

"That sounds really good. I'll have the same" Patrick ordered his food.

"Alright, I'll be back with your order" Shelley said, and left the table.

"Taylor, seems like a really nice kid" Patrick told me.

"He is, I love him to death."

"But he's not you biological son, is he?"

"How did you know that?"

Patrick shrugged "I could tell. The way the two of you talk, it's more on the best friend side"

"Well, he is my best friend." I told him.

"That's great, that you took over role of mom. I don't think I could ever be someone's father." Patrick laughed and that just set me off.

"You don't see yourself with Children?" i question him.

Patrick shook his head "No, I don't"

"Ah" I plastered a fake smile. "I have to wash my hands I'll be right back"

"Ok"

"Hanna" I whispered into the receiver. "Get me the hell out of here, I'm at Bravo's just call the restaurant and place a call. I'll think of something."

"That bad huh?" Hanna started laughing.

"He just flat out told me he didn't like children. That was a set off" I rolled my eyes, and looked myself in the mirror "Just give it like ten minutes and call please."

"Okay, But you own me. And I know just what you can do" Hanna said.

"What is it?" I asked. "Hanna?" But she had already hung up.

I walked back out, and sat down in my chair. "Sorry about that. Long line in the woman bathroom"

"It's not a problem." Patrick, grabbed my hand that was laying flat on the table.

I shivered, his hands were cold. Not warm, like Ezra's touch. "I'm sorry. I really can't do this." I gave him an apologetic smile. "Please, just put the food and wine on my tab" I said, and walked out of the restaurant. I just couldn't stand this anymore. And called for a cab, I just wanted to go home and get as far away from here. Patrick is a jerk, and is only good for his looks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ezra's POV:**

I walked up to Aria's front door, at the same time Hanna and Taylor were coming out. After talking to Jackie, I tried to call Aria but she just would not pick up. And I wanted to tell her how sorry, I was for letting Jackie hurt her the way that she did. And that protecting me was not necessary. I wanted to tell Aria that, I was a jerk for pushing her away the way that i did. Because I was hurt, and hope that she will forgive me for it.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked me.

"I wanted to talk to Aria" I answered.

Hanna looked at Taylor "Why don't you go ahead, I will be right over"

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Fitz"

"You too, Taylor."

Once Taylor, walked over to my house. Hanna looked at me with a smirk "You're still in love with her. Aren't you?"

"what are you talking about?" I played dumb "I'm getting married"

"Please, Ezra I am not stupid. I just act likes it, so I do not have to work as hard." Hanna giggled "I see it, in your eyes. That this wedding, is not going to happen. One way or the other, someone is going to get hurt. Weather its Aria or Julia. But you have to chose. You have to tell the other, that this is not going to work out."

"I do love Aria. But she is not in love with me anymore" I sighed "Is she here?"

Hanna shook her head "No, but she will be shortly. She called and realize Patrick is a jerk."

I laughed "I could have told her that"

"Why didn't you?"

"I talked to Jackie." I told her. "You knew about what was going on, didn't you?"

Hanna nodded "but your not going to tell me the rest of the story are you?"

Hanna shook her head "It's not my call."

"Hanna, go help Julia with her dress." Aria chimed in from behind me. I spun around and faced her. "Please"

"Good luck" Hanna whispered to me. And I nodded.

"What are you doing here Ezra?" Aria asked me, as she brushed past me.

"I talked to Jackie." Aria stopped, on the porch but didn't turn around. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I asked and walked up the stairs, to stand in front of her.

Aria looked up into my eyes. "What were you going to do? Jackie had the upper hand. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I was more hurt, not spending time with you. Not talking to you." I told her. "You broke my heart more, that night. Then Jackie ever did, when she gave me back my engagement ring"

"I'm sorry."

"Aria-"

"No, Ezra you don't understand." Aria started to cry "that year, bigger things were happening. I just couldn't put you in harms way"

"then tell me. Tell me what was happening." I begged "Make me see and understand... I'm about to get married in a few months. Your best friend is making her dress. I want to know if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, before I stand on that alter."

"I can't make that for you. You have to see for yourself." Aria whispered, and opened the door. I walked right in after her.

"Just tell me. I'm not leaving until you tell me." I pleaded.

"I need a drink" Aria rolled her eyes "Why can't you see that Julia is an amazing person, who loves you dearly."

"And why can't you see that I'm still in love with you" Aria stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I'm still in love with you. And I know you knew that" I walked over to Aria, and grasped her hands. "I know you still love me." I whispered, gracing her cheek.

"We can't do this." Aria whispered, and pulled away. "I do love you, Ezra but your getting married." Aria started to walk upstairs. "Just go home"

I sighed in frustration, why was Aria pushing me away?

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I walked upstairs, and opened my closet door. I wanted something a little more comfortable, before I had a drink. It's a good thing, I went shopping the other day and didn't leave the house as bare. I grabbed an old shirt, and walked over to my dresser for a pair of shorts.

"Aria?" Ezra yelled out my name. I rolled my eyes, and told him to go home. But that didn't stop him. He stood outside my door, and started rambling on and on.

I took off my dress and slipped on my shorts. And that's when Ezra just walked in. "Don't you knock?" I yelled. I stood there topless, in only my shorts.

"WOW" Ezra smiled.

"Like what you see?" I smirked. "Well, that's all you're getting." I slipped on my tank top. And walked past him.

"Aria?" Ezra turned me around, and kissed me fully on the lips. I heisted for a while. And then all of a sudden I returned it.

This kiss felt, like the first. It was longing, and full of give and take. Ezra snaked his hand, down to the small of my back. And pushed me closer to him, I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started to play with his small hairs on the back of his neck. After a few minutes, I pulled away. And saw Ezra smile. "I knew you still loved me"

I smiled and nodded "I always did. I just needed to protect you." I whispered breathlessly. "This was wrong" I told him, as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I know. And I'll make it right. Just give me some time" Ezra pleaded.

"Are you going to break her heart?" I backed away. "I can't let you do that"

"Why? My heart was never with her" Ezra told me "If you hadn't come back"

"Then none of this would be happening" I cut him off "You need to be there for her. Believe I know."

"What?" Ezra looked at me confused.

I grabbed Ezra's hand and lead him to my closet. "This is my wedding dress. One of the two that Hanna has ever made. Do you know how long, it took me to convince Hanna to make Julia's dress?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"When I was supposed to get married. I left the guy standing in the alter. I don't want you doing that to Julia."

"But I don't love her." Ezra pleaded. "What aren't you telling me?"

I sighed "You really want to know?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, Aria I really want to know."

"I'm going to regret this." I mumbled and grabbed the shoe box, that I kept hidden. I turned to face Ezra. "This might take a while. And I really need that drink" I shook my head, and headed downstairs. I then picked up my cell, and texted Hanna, telling her to take Taylor home with her. I didn't want Taylor to see me drunk or something...


	7. The story

**So here is the next chapter. I really want to thank everyone who has Reviewed in means the world to me. When I had started this, I didn't think anyone was going to read it. And now, I have a ton of comments, and people telling me to update. I can't thank you enough.**

**SO I'm still looking for a BETA. I really don't know how that works. So if your a BETA and reading this, please I would love some help for future chapters. OR even if your a reader and want to help, with my grammar and such, I would love that. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

"What are you going to tell Julia?" I asked once we go downstairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ezra, it's almost nine, you're in your ex-girlfriends house. And I bet you haven't even gone home yet?"

Ezra shrugged "I'm a grown man. I don't need Julia's approval"

I rolled my eyes. "What ever you say." I laughed "Scotch or Vodka?" I held up the two bottles.

"I think you know me better then that" Ezra smirked.

"Whatever, Scotch it is." I poured the drink into two glasses. "So do you remember when we first meant?" I asked the most dumbass question.

"How can I forget?" Ezra smiled widely

"Well, the next day. I had gotten a text. Right after you said HOLY CRAP" I told him and took a swig of my drink.

"I remember that" He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." I mumbled, and took my old text messages out of the box. "This is text number 1" I handed him the page.

He knitted his eyebrows. "Who's A?"

"Good question." I raised my glass and took another sip "This person, has been stalking me, and the girls. It stopped once, we graduated. But it ruin our lives."

"How? what did this person do?" Ezra asked finally tanking down his drink.

I refilled our glasses, and walked over to the living room bottle in hand. "Let's see, they or it whatever. Sent my mom a letter telling her that my dad had an affair." I took a seat "This person killed Ian Tomas, and Alison. And tried to frame us for it. They kidnapped our therapist. They ran Hanna over, that night you came to be because I was dating Noel Kahn" I raised my drink to Ezra and tanked that.

"Aria, why didn't you tell me this? why didn't you say anything?"

"That's the problem Ezra. "A" Didn't stop before IT threw Ian over the bell tower. It didn't stop, when they ran Hanna over. And it didn't stop, threaten us with various messages until we all left." I breath out, refilling my glass and tanking that down, letting the burn of the drink take over.

"What does this have to do with Jackie?" Ezra asked, tanking his drink as well.

"The day of Hanna's dad so called wedding." I stopped and took a sip of my drink, grabbing the chucky doll out of the box. "this was sent to each of us." I handed him the doll.

"What's this?"

I sighed "There's a string in the back... Pull it"

Ezra shrugged and pulled the string "Make Jackie go away" The doll spoke out, and I shivered. "What does that mean?"

"Underneath the doll, was two articles. One was Jackies paper, that she was writing that year, and the other was the paper she was copying off of" I explained.

"Wait a minute..." Ezra held of his finger "Your telling me Jackie plagiarizes her paper"

"Ding, Ding, Ding. We have a winner." I clinked our glasses together, and took a long sip. "Refill?" I held up the bottle.

"I think you had enough" Ezra took it away from me.

I shrugged "we were all given a time limit to obey our chunky dolls. Or we'll be dead"

"Aria?" Ezra shook his head.

But I cut him off. "I went to Hollis, and had given Jackie the proof. I told her to leave Hollis, just like the doll wanted me too. Later that night, she showed up at my door step, telling me to brake things off with you." At this point Ezra stood up and started to pace around my living room "She said, that she didn't want to hurt but she will, if she had too. And that a student/ teacher relationship must be a bitch." I grabbed the bottle, that Ezra placed on my coffee table. And started to drink out of that. "I just wanted to keep you safe."

"And that night at the police station?" Ezra turned around, and took the bottle out of my hand. "was that the mistake you were talking about?"

I shrugged "I guess in a way..."

"you should have told me this!" Ezra yelled. "You should have let me protect you"

"And what? Have everything fall apart? My parents would have sent you to Jail. And what good would that do me?"

Ezra looked me in the eyes "You still should have told me"

"I'm telling you now. So there you have it" I grabbed Ezra's drink and tanked that down. "Now if you don't mind, just go home to your future wife" I said, prompting my feet up on the coffee table. And taking what paper's I had to grade, from my bag.

"Are you serious?" Ezra looked at me doubtfully "you can't grade."

"I can do what ever I want. I'm Aria Montgomery" I slurred

Ezra's POV:

Aria's drunk, and trying to grade papers. two bad combo nations. But maybe this is my chance to get more information on Taylor.

"Who's Taylor's father?" I question, and took the paper work out of Aria's hand.

"Andrew Castro. I went to school, with him Why?"

"Is that the person, you stood up?" I sat down next to Aria.

She shook her head "No. Andrew and his wife Jennifer, got into a car accident. I'm Taylor's adopted mother. When Andrew and Jennifer, got into that car accident. Taylor was with me, and when I found out later that month. That They had made me Taylor's care giver. I freaked, I already treated Taylor as if he was my own. But just the thought of losing both your parents on the same night, at the age of five. It's sad, and heartbreaking. But I did as they wished, and Taylor see's me as his mother, but he know's and has pictures of his real parents." Aria explained

I smiled "I'm proud of you Aria."

"yeah, well." She held up her glass "Pour me more" Just as Aria asked me my phone started to ring. "Julia's calling. I guess you better go home." She giggled.

"Not a chance. Let's get you too bed." I hoisted her up. "Damn, have you been working out?" I asked her.

"Yes, you like?" Aria bit her lip.

"I love, your a lot lighter then I remember" I chuckled caring Aria up the stairs.

Once I had laid Aria down on her bed. Just looked up at me with curious eyes "What?" I question.

"Nothing" Aria whispered, with a yawn.

"Aria" I looked down around the room. "Do you think, we have a chance of getting back what we had?"

Aria giggled "No... The Student teacher relationship, was long gone."

I rolled my eyes "I didn't mean that. I mean, our relationship."

"Your getting married Ezra. What relationship, do we have other than friends?"

"Were the one's in love. It should be you in that wedding dress." I said, as I sat down beside her. "I want to marry you"

Aria reached for my hand "But you're not. Don't do something you might regret Ezra. Go home to Julia, and be there for her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter. So That BETA thing still stands. And I hope you don't hate me if I have grammar mistakes. I sometimes like to think that this story is still readable. :)**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

I woke up to a really blinding light coming in from my window. I groaned and tossed the sheets off me. I could not believe I drank half the bottle, just because I was telling Ezra my "A" story... I looked around the room, and noticed Ezra was gone. Maybe he took me up on my offer and went home.

I walked downstairs, after putting on my robe. And started to make coffee. The smell of Caramel Hazelnut filled my nose, I loved it. I looked into the living room, to see the lamp was still on. So I walked over and tended to shut it off, when I realized Ezra was crashed out on the couch. With all my "A" letters in hand.

I sighed and took the papers, from him placing them back in the box. I then grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of my chair, and placed it gently over him. Trying not to wake him. He looked so peaceful, and contented on my couch.

"Aria" Ezra mumbled. I did not know if he was asleep or not. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I smiled "It's okay" I told him and watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry what Jackie, had put you through" He gave me a gently smile. Pulling me down to sit at the edge of the couch.

I smiled and graced his cheek "It's not your fault, you did not know"

Ezra nodded "I wish I did. I could have protected you" I felt my eyes starting to water.

I shook my head "No one could, the girls and I had to stick together."

Ezra sighed and sat up a little, giving me more room on the couch. "Why didn't you go home?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" He smiled.

I nodded "I just don't like talking about it. And when I really have to... I start to drink. It helps." I told him

"Drinking wont solve everything, Aria." Ezra looked into my eyes, as I stared into his. "I thought about this. And please don't hate me for it"

I knitted my eyebrows together "You're going to do it aren't you?" I exclaimed. "Why? And don't say it's because of me... You know if I wasn't back home, you'd me marrying her."

"Aria it's not like that. Julia and I, yes I'll admit I love her. But I love you more, I loved you more from the moment you sat down, one stool over in that bar. I want you, and I'm not letting you go."

"Ezra, you have to... I can't put you in harms way." I looked down at our clasped hands. "A is still out there. It's only a matter of time before, IT comes back"

Ezra looked at me confused, "You mean, this issue was never resolved?"

I nodded "Yeah. We thought it was Garrett, And Jenna. But I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Ezra it's complicated." I said, and stood up to walk into the kitchen.

"There's that word again. COMPLICATED. Maybe if you just tell me things can become uncomplicated" Ezra waved his hands in the air.

Ezra's POV:

I had yelled at Aria. I couldn't believe I just did that. I knew deep down Aria is or was hiding something from me. I just wish she would tell me what the hell is going on, or went on.

I followed Aria into the kitchen the and looked at the clock above the stove. It was nearing five in the morning, and here we were having a fight. "Why can't you just leave it alone?" I huffed

"Maybe because I don't want to." I said with out skipping a beat. "Maybe because seeing you here before me. Bring's back wanted and longing feelings."

"Then I'll just move." Aria looked me in the eye "If me being here, is bringing all of those feelings back. I'll move"

I started to get frustrated. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"Maybe because you have a wife to be next door Ezra" Aria yelled "Maybe because I don't want to be with you." Aria looked away from me "What would people think? Ezra Fitz dumped his fiancee' to be with his ex-student? What would my parents think?"

"I don't care what other people think." I ran a hand through my hair. And started to question myself "Wait... This isn't about the people in town, is it? This is about your parents?"

"I need to get ready." Aria said, walking around the Island. "I have a thing with your finacee' and then I'm-" Aria stopped what she was saying and looked at me again "Just go home"

"And then what Aria?" I asked questionably

Aria sighed "I'm meeting a friend from lunch"

"Who? I thought everyone was out of town. Except for Hanna?"

"It's none of your business who I have lunch with" Aria started to get defended.

"Is it Jason?" I asked with anger flowing through me "Because I saw him the other day, it was only a matter of time before you two ran into each other" I huffed.

"Ezra it's not like that." Aria tried to explain.

"NO. You rather have him then me." I was on the verge of tears. Heartbreak ran through me "I think you were right. I need to leave"

"Ezra don't" Aria walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder "It's just lunch"

I didn't bother turning around " Your having lunch with the one person I despise, Aria. How do you expect me to feel?" I questioned.

"Were not together Ezra, you don't need to worry" Aria whispered.

I looked at Aria, and just shook my head. "I need to leave. Before I do something I'll regret." I whispered and walked out the door.

Once I had walked into my house. I could hear Julia on the phone. She was leaving me a message, telling me to call her as soon as I had gotten it. "No need for that" I plastered a fake smile, and walked to the couch.

"Where have you been? I've been up all night calling you" Julia, slapped me on the arm "You had me worrying sick"

I nodded my head "I've been thinking that's all" I whispered

"About what? What could you have been possibly thinking of, that you couldn't have come home?" Julia had this worried expression on her face. And when I just looked at her she continued "Are you breaking up with me?"

I looked at my hands, as I didn't know what to say. "I think we need a break"

Julia and I stared at each other for a few minutes. And in that few minutes, I just couldn't really think. It's like my mind went blank, did I really just break it off?

"Why?" Julia whispered, and took a seat across from me. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No" I told her

"Then why? we have been planning our wedding for months. Why now?"

"I've been in love with someone else for over 15 years. I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore"

"Who is it?" Julia asked with anger and frustration running through her.

"What?" I looked at her dumb.

"Who is it?" Julia stood up.

I opened my mouth to speak, until her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller and answered it. "Aria" Julia cried "Yes, I'm ready to go." she looked at me and wiped the loose tears. "No, I'm not fine" she turned around and grabbed her bag. "Okay, see you in two." And hung up.

"Where are you going?" I asked like I didn't remember.

"That doesn't concern you anymore. And since this is your house. I'm just going to move out. Please don't be here, when I get back" Julia cried walking out the door.

"Julia!" I called once she was outside. I looked over at Aria's house to see her locking the door. "Please, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what? You just called everything off" Julia yelled. "Now, I'm leaving."

I nodded in defeat. I really didn't want Aria to know, that I had broken things off with Julia, in the matter of minutes after I left her house. After Julia, walked over to Aria. Aria embraced her in a hug, and gave me a death glare. That's the one thing, that scared me. And I knew I was in for it. But little did Aria know, I have a plan of my own. The one thing that we should have done when she was sixteen.

**I know it's a cliffhanger. Any idea's on what Ezra's going to do?**

**Please if you have any thoughts on what you would like to see happen, I would love the ideas and stuff. Thank you, and please do review. I love it.**


	9. OH BOY!

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: Thank you for the link, I did hit her up and now I'm just waiting. :) But in the mean time I'm just going to keep writing.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and who had added this story to their favorites. It means the world to me.**

**I also want to say, congrats PLL Cast and crew on the win last night... I hope and pray from many many more shows.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

**Aria's POV:**

After having Julia cry into my shirt all morning, I just wanted to punch Ezra where the sun don't shine. How could he do this? right after I told him not too. I was now driving to Pete's, on Oakland Road after I had just dropped Julia off at Ezra's house, after claiming her down. Ezra was not there, and there was a message on the door. Telling Julia to take her time. I still couldn't believe what he was doing. He spent nearly five years or something like that, with this woman and break up with her because of me. Now that's something that's going to be carried over my head.

When Julia had asked me why Ezra would do something like that. I had no answers to give her. Apart of me wanted to tell her the truth, But the other part didn't want to lose a friend. Julia can be annoying and talks way more than I do, But deep deep down. She's caring and really sweet.

I finally found a parking spot infront of Pete's Korean food. When Jason had called me in the middle of last week. I was in shock, but then he explained that my parents had given him my number. So I set a lunch date with him. I really haven't talked to Jason in years. That last time I saw him, was at one of my book signings in Las Vegas. He was spending time with his friends, and they wanted to untwine a little.

"Jason" I smiled, as he walked up to my car. I gave him a hug, as he kissed my cheek "How are you?"

Jason smiled "I'm good. You know me" He smirked

I nodded "I do know you" I smiled, and we both walked into the restaurant. "I'm so glad we came here. I was craving short ribs for a while now" I giggled.

Jason nodded and gave me one of his boyish smiles. "I'm glad your home. A part of me wondered, if you'll ever return"

I placed my hands upon his "I'm not so sure" I gave him a weak smile.

"Why?" He looked at me confused.

I took my head back and shrugged "Ezra, lives next door from me." I told him just as the waiter came to our table. Jason and I placed our order and I sighed

"So what? Ezra is getting married."

"Was... He was getting married." I took a sip of my water "He broke it off for me. I told him not too, but he didn't listen."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What about Richard? Have you talked to him since the big day?"

I shook my head "He tried to call me, but I didn't answer. Then his brother called me and I took that call. He said that Richard, is still heart broken. But Raymond understands why I did it. And he's glad that I didn't go through with the wedding, and then having a divorce later in the future."

Jason nodded in understanding "Oh, before I forget. Marisa say's Hi, and wished she could be here."

I smiled "I still can't believe you married, one of my friends from college. And that I was the maid of honor"

"Who would have thought. I still can't believe you had chosen Ezra instead of me" Jason tilted his head "But, I'm glad. Marisa is wonderful, and-" Jason stopped and smiled.

"And what?" I asked with a hint of excitement "OMG" I squealed, when Jason gave me his Boyish smile

Jason then started to nodded his head "This is the first ultrasound." He gave me a picture.

I started to tear up "It say's that she's already six months." I looked at him questionable

"Yeah, it's odd. Because Marisa wasn't gaining any weight, or having morning sickness. She went about her business everyday. Until the annual physical test. That's when she found out."

I smiled widely "I'm so happy for you" I leant over the table and gave him a hug.

**Ezra's POV:**

After Aria and Julia left the house. I went and took a quick shower, and made myself some food. I really wanted my plan to work, so I had put on my best dress shirt and pants.

Last nights events still hung on me. I still wanted to know who this person is, and why did he or she wanted to torment Aria and her friends... I had called Byron and told him, if I could come over. I really thought after having a conversation with Aria. That she's till scared of what her parents might think. After all Byron did have an affair with one of his students, and knowing Aria she doesn't want it to come and bite her in the ass.

So after I had cleaned up the kitchen I looked at the time, and noticed it was almost ten. I wrote down, a little note and taped it to the front door of the house. I knew that Julia would be to pissed, to look in the kitchen. And I really wanted her to read it. I had also told her, if she wanted that she could keep the house and that I would move out. But knowing Julia she wouldn't want that. Why would she want to live in a place, where the one person broke her heart lived?

I finally pulled up to the Montgomery house, and parked in the driveway. Right behind Ella's car. I closed my eyes for a few moments, as I asked myself again and again if this was the right choice. If Aria would even take me back, after I tell her parents about OUR past.

Finally getting all of my jitters out. I opened my car door, and stepped out. Ella had finally come around to trusting me again, after Aria and the girls had left for college. And I know once I tell her what I'm about to tell them, it's all going down hill... I rang the door bell, and Byron opened it up after a few moments. He looked at me happily, and I closed my eyes thinking that smile is going to disappear once I drop the bomb.

"I'm glad you could see me on such short notice." I smiled and stepped into the living room. Ella and Taylor was sitting on the couch, really my book. "Once In a Lifetime".

"Mr. Fitz" Taylor looked at me with a smile. And I thought he was with Hanna.

"Ezra. How are you?" Ella stood up from the couch, and gave me a hug "I feel like I haven't seen you in years." He laughed.

I nodded "I've been pretty busy" I smiled "Taylor, I thought you was with Hanna?" I question.

Taylor nodded "Aunty Hanna had some last minute preparations to do, before the big fashion show. I wanted to go, but mom didn't answer her phone, and Aunty Hanna said she was busy so she dropped me off here."

I nodded. "Do you mind going upstairs or something. Not to be rude, but there's something really important that I have to tell your grandparents."

He looked between Ella and Byron, who both nodded their heads "Alright, if it's okay. I'm just going to be down the street. My New friends lives there"

"Alright." Ella patted his back. Once Taylor had left, I took in a deep breath "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head." I wish" I gave them a weak smile, and looked at Ella's hand as she still had my book "Do you like that book so far?" I pointed.

Ella smiled and nodded "I do. Although, I wished I knew what happen to the student, and her teacher. But I've read it about five times, and I'm having my students read it."

I smiled "It's a great book. I think Eddie Baker really brought out the characters" I told her, even though she thought it's a great book. I wonder what she would think if I told her I'm the author and that book is based, on Aria and I.

"Ezra, I know you didn't come here to talk about the book." Byron spoke "Is it about Julia?"

"I broke it off" I blurted.

"Why?" Ella looked at me concerned

"I'm in love with Aria. I have been since she was sixteen" I told them.

**So most of had got it right, and as for the person who said SEX well. Not yet anyways. HAHA nice guess. I hope to get great Reviews, and YES I contacted a BETA but I'm just waiting for a reply. THANK YOU AND REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Byron and Ella, looked among one another. And both shook their heads. "I know this seems, out of the ordinary. But I really am in love with Aria."

"You and my daughter?" Byron question "How could you? I thought you were a descent guy, I thought you were a friend of the family." Byron yelled "But I was wrong, all this time you were in love with my daughter."

"Yes. Aria and I meant before, the school year started. When the family had just returned from Iceland." Ella shot her head up from her hands "We fell in love instantly. I broke it off on so many occasions but, the love among us was stronger then that. And we got back together." I stopped and sucked in a breath.

"You broke off your engagement for Aria?" Ella shuddered.

"Yes I did" I told them

"I'm calling the police. This is wrong on so many levels" Byron exclaimed

I turned to Ella "You read my book. And what did you think?" I said in a rush but clear voice.

"What?" Ella asked me.

"That's my book. I wrote that, when Aria and the girls left for college. You wonder whatever happen to them. Well, I will never know that, if you call the cops on me" I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck "All I am asking for is a chance." I pleaded.

Ella stood up "leave Ezra." Ella spoke sternly "Just leave."

"What?" I shudder "Please Ella" I begged. "Think about the book. How can two people love one another, regarding the situation. But still have feelings for one another after 15 years."

"Where's Aria?" Byron yelled

"She's probably with Jason, by now "I told him with a hint of anger. "But I do not know where they went."

**Aria's POV:**

Jason and I had just left Pete's when my phone started to ring again. It's like for the last 20 minutes, my father has been calling. And finally I decided to answer.

"Hey dad" I smiled

"Where the hell are you? Do you know how many time's I've called" HE yelled.

My eyes opened wide "Excuse me?"

"Get over here, NOW" Byron yelled and hanged up. It's a good thing, I was around the corner.

Once I got to the house, I parked and went right in. My parents were in the living room yelling at one another, and Taylor was no where in sight.

"What's going on?"

"You and Fitz huh?" My dad yelled. "Haven't you learned anything from my mistake?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked so lost at the moment.

"Aria" My mom looked me in the eyes. "Ezra came by" At those words I closed my eyes "He came to tell us the truth. Something you could not do"

"MOM" I interjected "It's not like that. Ezra and I had a thing when I was in high school. But it was over before it started." I lied.

"Yeah, right" My dad scoffed "I read his book, to you know"

I looked at them confused "What book?"

"This one." My mom handed me a book by Eddie Baker. "He said he wrote that, after you left for college."

I looked at the leather book in my hand, and ran my fingers over the letters. **_"Once in a Lifetime" _**I read it out loud.

I could hear my parents calling out my name and yelling at me, but I tuned them out as I read the description. **_"To my lost love"_** I smiled **_"You never know what joy and happiness you had given me. As I write this I think about the first time we have met. The first kiss, the first hug. And the never ending conversations." _**I giggled**_"You told me once that, love is only a matter of the heart. And that we should always, take everything for what it's wroth. I am doing that in my writing, hoping one day you will get to read it. I will always love you, know matter where you are. Or what you are doing. I hope to find you one day, and make you mine's... forever and always. B-26"_**

I looked up at my parents, as tears ran down my cheek "Ezra wrote this?"

"Yeah. He is Eddie Baker" Byron looked at me confused "you did not know that?"

I shook my head "No, I didn't." I looked back at the book "Mom, is this yours?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You mind if I borrow it?" I smiled "I really want to talk to Ezra, right now."

"But what about the thing, that happen?" MY mom asked.

"What thing?"

"You and Ezra Junior year?" My father exclaimed.

"Look. I love Ezra, that is the only reason why I did not marry Richard. Now if you want to call the police for something that happen over 15 years ago... go ahead I cannot stop you. NOW if you want to witness something true and longing. Then give Ezra a chance. You both know for a fact, that you love Ezra as a friend and an ex-collogue. Long before you knew the two of us. And if you both read this book, which I am basing off the description it's about the two of us. Then you know, that we are in love. And one way or the other, we'll be together." I smiled after stating the facts, and left. Book in hand.

**Ezra's POV:**

I drove home, after Byron and Ella yelled at me to leave. I just wanted to make sure they understand that I would never intentionally try to hurt Aria. And that I only ever had her best interest in heart. Once I drove in my drive-way, I noticed Julia was already gone. I walked inside, and realize if Aria doesn't take me back, then I am just this lonely pathetic guy.

Upon walking into my living room. I noticed nothing had changed, so I walked upstairs and into the master bedroom. All of Julia's stuff was gone, and it amazed me on how fast she had gotten her things out of the house.

I changed my clothes, into a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. Even though it was past three, I needed something to drink. If Byron and Ella, can't see how much I love Aria. Then I believe today, was going to be my last drink. So I walked into the kitchen and grabbing some Ice from the freezer, and the scotch from the cabinet. I walked over to the living room, and turned on the TV nothing but sports and soaps were on. So I decided on some basketball. It's not something I would normally do, but it seemed to help.

I started to think back, and pictured the hurt on Byron and Ella's faces when I told them the book was about Aria and I. Ella's face soften, but Byron looked like he wanted to punch the living shit out of me... A heavy knock, broke me away from the TV, I looked down at the bottle and sighed. Within the hour I have been home. I had drank three fourth of the bottle. I rubbed my face, and made my way to the door, thinking this is the last time I was ever going to see life as it is.

But when I opened the door, it wasn't the police. Or Aria's parents, it was Aria herself "You son of a bitch" Aria exclaimed and pushed me into the house.

"That hurt" I said, rubbing my chest "What are you doing here?"

"How could you go behind my back, and tell my parents?" Aria yelled

"I had to. You won't let me see you" I retorted

"What are you talking about?" Aria knitted her eyebrows. "What the hell is that smell?"

I rolled my eyes, and sat back down on the couch "I'm talking about the fact, that I broke off my engagement for you." I sighed and took what ever was left in the bottle and poured it into my glass. "I spelt my cup, earlier."

Aria nodded "Ezra, it's not the fact that I don't want to get back with you. I just don't want to see the people I love get hurt."

"Well, your doing a very good job at that" I scoffed.

"Agh" Aria threw her hands up in the air "What part don't you get?"

"I get everything. If you don't want to be with me, that's find. I'll just go crawling back to Julia. That's what you want right?"

"You know what?" Aria looked at me up and down. "This side of you, is not who I fell in love with. It's just making me hate you" Aria dugged into her purse. And threw down the book I wrote. Before storming out of the house.

**So what did you think? I hope it's good, if not then I'm sorry. Sooo, Please review...**


	11. Chapter 11

This passed weekend had to have been one of the most, upsetting and hateful weekends I had in a long time. With Ezra and Julia splitting up and having my parents down my neck, is really starting to take its toll on me.

Ezra and I have not talked to one another, in a week. We did the occasional glances to each other, out on the field during recess. And the eye roll, when we both came home at the same time... Julia, has been calling me non-stop and every time I pick up my phone I want to tell her. But how does someone tell a person that their sorry, it's your fault that your marriage did not go through? Or that your ex-fiancee' was once your English teacher, and your love?

It was now a Wednesday afternoon, the usual once a week staff meeting was supposed to start a few minutes ago. But all us teachers, are waiting on Patrick. I sighed and stood up from me seat, Ezra was in the front roll of the classroom we were in. Just reading a book, He had called me a few times after our fight but I just ignored him. He had really upset me, when he went to my parents.

"Sorry I am late." Patrick walked in. "First I wanted to say, what a great Job everyone is doing." He smiled and gave me a little wink. I heard Ezra snort, and shake his head after. "So the annual car wash is coming up. I need volunteers, I have a couple of teachers, but I would be more grateful if I had a few more. This is not just to help with the funding's of the school, but it's also to help the students communicate with each other.

"I'll help" I smiled "It's not a problem"

"Great..." Patrick sucked in a deep breath "So, anymore Volunteers?" Patrick looked around the room. A few of the other teachers, offer their help. And soon the meeting was over. "Aria, can I speak to you?" Patrick called out.

Ezra turned to me and looked at me with a defeated look, and I knew I was breaking his heart even more. "Sure" I whispered with a head nod.

Once everyone had left, Patrick walked up to me "Are we okay?" I looked at him confused "I mean, after that dinner and everything. It's like you've been avoiding me."

I smiled "It's not that. I just..." I stopped and sighed "When you told me, you did not see yourself with children. I freaked, I guess to be honest. I was not ready to date yet."

"I understand" Patrick gave me a half smile "I hope we can be friends, I still like you. But I will not force you into something, that you do not want to do."

I nodded "Thank you, I'm sure we can get a few teachers and have drinks or something" I offered

"That sounds like a great Idea. So I will see you at the car wash this weekend?"

"Of coarse, count me in"

I walked out into the hallway, with a smile on my face. It felt really good to get something off my chest. I walked out to the teachers and staff parking lot to see Ezra standing next to my car. "What do you want?" I asked in a harsh way. And went up to my door and unlocked it.

"We need to talk" Ezra said sternly... I rolled my head, and attempted to open my door. When Ezra shut it again. "Please Aria just hear me out"

"What?" I turned and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry... I did not mean to go behind your back like that. I just thought that, if I did something. You would look at me the same way, you did 15 years ago" Ezra explained "Julia and I, we were never going to work. Sooner or later, the two of us would have gotten a divorce."

"Ezra... I get why you brake off your engagement, but to have it broken off because of me... That's just something I did not want hanging over my head. And then you running off and telling my parents." I stopped and shook my head "I just do not know what to make of it."

"I know, I should have come to you first. But I did not want you to rule that out. And with Julia, It's something that I needed to do. Not for you but for myself, none of it is really your fault."

I shook my head "What do you want from me?"

Ezra smiled "I want you, to come to me on your own terms. I will respect your wishes, and if or when your ready. I am here, I do not want to push you anymore."

I smiled "Thank you, Ezra." I placed my hand on his shoulder "Let's have dinner, just the two of us?"

Ezra looked at me with wide eyes "Like a date?"

I rolled my eyes "As friends, for now at least."

Ezra nodded "I can deal with that."

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

Aria went to the supermarket, before pulling up in front of her house. I had gone home and changed into something a little more clean. Having children run all over you during recess is torture. But fun all at the same time. Aria text me to come over at six, and that Taylor was going to be with Hanna.

It was now five to six, and I was so nervous. I did not want to say something to Aria that would make her avoid me again. This past couple of weeks has been hell for me. Aria and I would leave for School and come home, as the same time. During lunch recess and campus, Seeing Aria was like pure hell. Because she wasn't talking to me, those ocassional glances to one another. I just couldn't take it anymore.

Patrick, had told me about his date with Aria. And the way Aria had just got up and left. I had to chuckle at that. Patrick is a jerk and I do not understand why Aria went out with him, in the first place.

I had finally got over the nerv, and pressed the door bell. Not a minute later, Aria opened the door. Wearing the same color clothing as me, with an apron over it. We both looked at each other up and down. And laughed.

"Come in" Aria giggled. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"It smells good." I smiled "I did not know you could cook"

Aria looked at me with wide eyes "That's because when I was going to cook for you, you slammed the door in my face "

"I did not" I defended myself

Aria giggled, and stired the pot "you did. You had gotten one of my many A text, told me to leave and slam the door right after"

"Okay, I remember that now." I told her "I'm sorry, if I knew what was happening I wouldn't have done that"

"I forgive you" Aria walked over to the fridge "Wine or beer?"

"Whatever your having" I smiled.

"Wine it is" Aria brought out two glasses, and poured wine into each of them.

"I'm sorry Aria" I apologized

Aria looked at me with a raise eyebrow "For what?"

I shrugged and took a small sip of my wine "For putting you in the middle. I know, what I did with your parent's was wrong. And I'm sorry"

Aria smiled "Thank you... I just wished you waited for me."

I nodded "you know, your mom came to see me last week." I smiled "She told me what you said."

Aria nodded "I had to, they were going to call the cops on you"

"Why didn't you just let them?" I wondered

"Because, what I said is true. Ezra no matter, what I did my mind still wondered back to you. It's always been you" Aria told me.

I looked at her confused "Then why were you so dead set on me and Julia?"

Aria sighed and took a seat across from me. "I didn't want you to regret anything. I wanted you to be sure, and make your own choices."

I nodded in understandment. Aria then made our plates, it was Chop Steak with rice, and mixed vegtables. We sat and talked about what happen, to us. And that I should really tell Julia, about Aria and I. That we were really a couple, and not just student/teacher.

After dinner, I had helped Aria with the dishes. And she set the fireplace on. We ended up seating on the floor watching the fire logs burn.

"Have you read my book?" I wondered

Aria shook her head "No, I haven't."

I nodded "Oh" I felt sad by that.

"Ezra, it's not that I didn't want to. I just read the description, and based the book off of that. It's about us right?"

"I guess, you have to read it." I smirked

Aria rolled her eyes, and playfully slapped my arm. "I've missed you Ezra"

I smiled. "I've missed you so much Aria, you have know idea"

**Happy Happy Joy Joy... YAYAYAY Okay, please review. PLL TOMORROW, YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY... Thank you!**


	12. Fashion Show!

"Hanna, I can't just call him for that" I told her, we were at Hanna's Friday night fashion show. One that she was prepping for over a year.

"Please Aria, you know how hard I worked for this... It's either you call Ezra, or I'll have to pull someone from the press line to walk down with you"

"Fine. But Julia's here" I pointed to the front row seats.

"And?" Hanna shrugged her shoulders.

"And I just feel odd walking out with Ezra, during the evening wear." I sighed.

"Aria, it's just a couple's wear... Plus you and Ezra will be working for me."

I laughed "I'm not getting paid for this."

Hanna smiled "I know, but please just ask him."

"Fine..." I pouted and took out my phone. After a few rings Ezra answered

"Ezra" I sighed

"Aria, what's up? I thought you were helping Hanna?"

"I am. Hanna needs your help. One of the male model's couldn't make it, so she was wondering if you could help?"

Ezra stayed silence for a few moments "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

I smiled "You'll be walking down with me... We're showing off the evening wear" I told him.

"Okay, I'll do it. But tell Hanna she owe's me" I could hear Ezra smile as he hung up.

"Well?" Hanna asked.

"He's coming." I answered.

"You told him about my underwear line too right?"

My jaw dropped and I shook my head "You never told me that"

"I thought I did? Oh well, he'll find out soon." Hanna smirked

"Hanna Marin. I'm going to kill you" I laughed. Ezra is going to get, one hell of a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I was just grading my Second Grade class, Book report when Aria called. The excitement and thrill ran through me. Aria and I had a really nice dinner a couple nights ago. And I felt like this was my chance to really ask her out. One favor to another.

I ran downstairs, after taking a quick shower. And walked out the front door, there was a slight chill in the air. So i quickly ran to my car, it was a Friday night. So I knew there was going to be some traffic, especially driving toward the Rosewood concert hall. Why Hanna had to have the Fashion Show in Rosewood, is beyond me. Aria told me that so many different designers and buyers were going to be there tonight, I started to pray. For one hoping I don't fall and two praying that if I do trip or something that I don't bring Aria down with me.

I've never really modeled before, so Hanna asking me to do something like this. She must really be in a bind. After fighting Traffic, I pulled up to the back of the hall and went up to security.

"Hey" I smiled "I'm one of the model's"

He nodded "Name please"

"Ezra Fitz" I told him, He then looked down on the clip board.

"You name's not here." Just as he spoke, someone came up behind me.

"Richard Moses, Press" He spoke.

"Richard" I turned around.

"Ezra, Dude how are you?" we shook hands.

"I'm good... WOW, I haven't seen you for what 20 Years?"

Richard shook his head "Yeah. I would love to chat with you more... Are you here for the show?"

I nodded "Something like that. I'm helping out a friend, but she forgot to put my name on the list" I wiped out my cell, and started to call Aria. But she didn't Answer. So I scrolled down the list for Hanna's number. On the first ring she Answered.

"Where the hell are you?" She yelled

"I'm outside, but they won't let me in. You forgot to put my name on the list" I informed her.

Hanna sighed "Give the phone to whom ever is there" I handed over the phone, and within Seconds, Richard and I entered.

"So, Where are you staying?" I asked.

"Oh, I've got a Hotel like the rest of the press." He laughed "What have you been up to?"

I smiled "I'm a teacher now. I work at the local Elementary School."

"Wow, Are you still with Rose Johnson?" Richard, asked as we were walking back stage.

I shook my head "That was over the day we graduated High School. What about you?"

Richard shrugged "I was with someone. But she walked out on me, on our wedding day."

I knitted my eyebrows "Harsh, any reason why?"

"I don't know, I've tried calling but she wouldn't pick up. I knew she really wasn't into it. But I had my hopes." He gave me a weak smile.

"Ezra. Thank you" Hanna ran up to us. "Richard?" I looked between Hanna and Richard "What are you doing here?"

Richard smiled. "Nice to see you again Hanna. I'm doing your cover story, for the New York times"

"Oh" Hanna answered and started to look around the room

"How do you know each other?" I question.

"Never mind for that. My underwear line is going first, Ezra go get ready second door on the right." Hanna point.

I laughed and nodded "Okay, Maybe we can meet up for drinks later?" I asked Richard before Hanna pulled me down the hall.

"I'll see you after the show" Richard yelled back.

"Hanna what the hell?" I exclaimed in a soft tone.

"Ezra, why the hell is Richard here?"

I rolled my eyes "He's the press Hanna, he told you that."

"I'm sorry, I've been on a lot of stress lately. Taylor is in the room, with Aria. Please don't tell her Richard is here." Hanna begged.

"Why?" I asked confused

Hanna took in a deep breath "Richard is Aria's Ex. The one she ran out of." Hanna answered, and my Jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked not being able to wrap my head around it.

"Yes, Ezra please. Aria's not going to go through with this, if she know's he's out there please."

I shook my head "I can't lie to Aria. She'll know, that I'm not telling her something. And it will all blow up in my face "

Hanna nodded "Fine I'll tell her"

Hanna and I walked into the room, with Aria and Taylor finishing their make up. I smiled and gave Aria a hug, while I shook Taylor's hand. I just couldn't believe that my old friend from high school, was Aria's ex-fiancee'... This is going to be a long night.

**SOOO. I thought Last's night show was a little boring. Except for the whole Ezria eye action. But other than that, not really my liking. I hope the next episode is worth my wait. LOL**

**PLease Review, It mean's a lot. I hope to have Aria's reaction up soon. I already have it typed up and ready to upload. But I want to see if I can get Reviews off of this chapter first. So please Review... Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW! Thank- you Thank-you. All the reviews, and people telling me to go on... WOW!.**

**I have people reading this story, but I really would love for you to Review as well. Any thoughts, or Idea's or maybe things you would like to see happen? Holler at me. I have an Idea, and it's going to happen in the next couple of chapters I think!... UM, so please if you want to play the guessing game then fell free.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars. ****I may list a few department stores in this chapter, but just to clarify something... I don't own them, So please. Just go with it, I know that their popular and stuff, so I thought I'd make Hanna look good. Thanks**

When Ezra and Hanna walked into the room. I automatically felt something was wrong, and then Ezra gave me a Hug and Taylor a hand shake. That was what set off everything... Once Ezra pulled back, Hanna gave Ezra the boxer shorts she had designed. It was a simple checker design but the material is out of this world soft.

"Um..." Ezra coughed "Hanna what is this? I was under the impression, that I was just here for the evening wear?"

Hanna looked at me "Aria didn't tell you?" She played that role again "I'm down one model and that includes, Underwear and swim trucks"

Ezra looked at me with a raise eyebrow "you never told me that"

I shrugged "I did not know, but do not worry. You and I will be playing beach Volleyball" I smirked

Ezra rolled his eyes "Can I talk to you? In private?" He looked about the room, at the various models

"Sure" I whispered and got off my seat "Ezra, if you do not want to help. It's fine, I'm sure Hanna will have a break down but she will pull through" I joked.

"Aria" Ezra sighed "I really care for you."

"I know that" Aria smiled.

"Aria, let me finish" Ezra tilted his head a little, rubbing the back of his neck "There's know easy way to say this. But Richard Moses is here... Why didn't you ever tell me who he was?"

I knitted my eyebrows "What did you just say?" I asked in shock "He cannot be here."

"Aria. Relax, he doesn't know you are here. But I have a feeling that, you did not tell me everything." Ezra looked at me begging me for an answer.

I nodded "I was pregnant. I found out the day after the wedding. But I knew that I could not marry Richard, I was..." I stopped and let the few tears shed. "I was panicked and I did not know what to do."

"What did you do."

"Later that night after I walked out on Richard. Spencer, Emily and Hanna took me out for some drinks. I was so persuaded that I could drive, I got behind the wheel and I was one block away from my condo. But I hit a pole" I started to cry "The car was totaled and I lost our baby. But if I knew about the baby, then I would not have been drinking. I was not having morning sickness or anything." I cried more, making the tears look like a waterfall.

"I'm so sorry Aria." Ezra pulled me to his chest "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault, it's mine. And it's something that I had to deal with, if only I had not drank that night. My child would be here right now."

Ezra pulled away and wiped my tears "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I was there, helping you."

"I wished that too, everyday" I cried "But shit happens, you don't mean for it but" I stopped and shrugged

"I know." Ezra smiled "Why don't we get ready. Are you walking out in panties'" Ezra joked.

"haha" I smacked his arm. "Were doing Hanna's Men's line. The only reason us women are here, is to make it look more professional." I smiled. "Are you okay with walking out, in just the underwear?"

Ezra laughed "Yeah, I don't' know about that."

I nodded "I understand, when I did Hanna's women's line. She wanted me to wear a thong, I told her Hell NO" I giggled.

"I'll wear it. But I am afraid my body will disagree."

I cocked my head to the right "what are you talking about?"

"I don't look that good, in just my underwear. I am afraid Hanna might loose all her clients" Ezra Joked.

"I highly doubt that. Now get ready, before Hanna will dress you herself." I had sternly.

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra question as we were walking to the dressing rooms. I nodded "Will you have an dinner with me tomorrow night?"

I stopped just outside the door. And smiled "Like a date."

Ezra shrugged "Yes, like a real date."

I nodded "I'd really like that." I said giving him a small kiss to the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Hanna had me in the most comfortable underwear had known to man. It was something that I did not want to take off... As I walked down the stage, I blushed. Just to be walking down, something in only my underwear. I really did not know how people did it. But first it was a few people I did not know, and Then Taylor went before me. He looked so professional, like he had done runway before. And then me. I sucked in a deep breath and walked down, just how Taylor had done. I did a little nod, at the end and walked back down. The second I went back stage, everyone was all over the place. Dressing the Male model's into swimwear. Aria winked at me, as she took of her robe.

"WOW" I exclaimed. Aria cocked her head a little, and grabbed the Volleyball. "You look beautiful." I smile

"thank you. Now let's go, were almost up." Aria took hold of my hand and ushered me to the curtain. Taylor again, was up with some other girl. "You ready?"

"Yes" I whispered, as Aria and I took stage. It was in that moment, that I felt so confident. Having Aria by my side...

We walked to the end of the runway, and did a couple of turns. I saw Aria freeze a little when she saw Richard, But I placed my hand on her lower back. And we continued to walk back down.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I was being stripped back down in my underwear, and the woman helping me put on my tuxedo

Aria nodded "I'm fine, just hurry. We only have a two minute window." Aria smiled and ran in the dressing room to slip over her cocktail dress

The men and women, helped me get into my tux. This is the first time, someone ever had to help me. Not even for my dress fitting, I had done that all by myself. This felt weird and child like, but I guess its how they push things faster. The tie and dress shirt was already prep and all I had to do was slip on the pants, and dress shoes.

Aria came out a minute later, with the rest of the girls. When I looked at her, I thought I was drulling. She was wearing a full length black cocktail dress, with a high side slip and it sparkled.

I smiled, as few of the women rushed toward Aria to put on the diamond earrings. "Stunning" I whispered.

"Mom's beautiful, isn't she" Taylor leant over and whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and nodded with a smile "She is."

"Are you boys ready?" Aria bit the inside her lip.

"Yes" Taylor and I answered...

"Alright" Aria linked her arm through mines, and I felt butterflies all over again. It felt like the first time we have touch. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Why?"

Aria giggled "Your shaking. Are you nervous?"

I looked at Aria and pulled her closer to me. "No, I have you." I smiled.

Aria dropped her smile "Ezra... We not a couple, you know that right?"

I looked away from her "I know. I am just saying, I have you as a friend... That is all" But I secretly wished, Aria and I were a couple.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. We are proud to present, Evening wear. I know you recognized a very famous Author. Yes we have the Aria Montgomery, here tonight. " The introducer spoke. I looked down at Aria to see her Shaking her head. "Not only is the last couple, Teachers. But they can really show their stuff, and now I present Hanna Marin's evening wear."

"Break a leg mom" Taylor turned around and smiled.

Aria and I waited for the couples to go first, since we were the last one's in line. "Please, if I fall. Catch me" Aria whispered. "These Heels are way to high"

I smiled "of coarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

As Ezra and I walked down the runway, I spotted Julia. She looked at me confused, but I just kept on walking. I think Ezra was to nervous to see that Julia was out there on press line. I glanced over at Ezra and he looked down at me. I just smiled and continued to finish our walk. Once we had made it back stage, Hanna wanted all of us to keep the gown and tux's on, for an hour longer. Just for appearance. That was when I pulled Ezra aside.

"What's wrong?"

"Julia's here, you did not see her?"

Ezra shook his head "No. Is she doing press for the Rosewood paper?"

I nodded "I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier. It's just you had dropped the bomb about Richard being here, and then everything had just fallen out of order."

Ezra smiled "Do you want to tell her about us?"

I arched an eyebrow "I mean, that we were a couple?" Ezra corrected himself.

I sighed "I do not know. What if she write's something bad about me in the paper? that kind of drama will travel. Oh Aria Montgomery, had gotten good grades because she was sleeping with her English Teacher"

"Hey, you were never just a student to me. And you know that" Ezra shook his head "And you never needed my help!"

I smiled "Let's just play it by ear. If worst comes then we will just tell her the truth."

"Okay" Ezra agreed.

All the model's took, there places as we had gotten ready to take our final walk down the runway. Ezra looked at ease, and I had bomb's exploded in my stomach. What if Julia write's something so horrible about me? I thought to myself.

"Ms. Montgomery. You did a fantastic Job." One buyer, walked up to me. I think he was from Macy's

"Thank You" I smiled, and put on a brave face, as Ezra and I walked between the crowd.

"Hello Aria" Richard, walked right in front of me "Great Job, to the both of you."

I nodded "What are you doing here Richard." I asked as Ezra placed a hand on my lower back.

"I did not know you will be here. I was asked to do a piece, for Hanna's new line. And I saw you." He looked at Ezra.

"That's great. Good things I hope" I placed a smile on my face, as people were randomly taking pictures.

"Of coarse... Can we talk?" He looked up at Ezra "In private?"

"Sure" I mumbled as I unlinked my arm from Ezra. "Why don't we go back stage?"

Once we were back stage. I felt like high school all over again. When Noel Kahn wanted to give me that awful DVD, and Jason coming in to save the night.

"What happen Aria?" Richard asked.

"I left" I said simply

Richard ran his hand over his face "I know that. You just left me standing no, explanation what so ever."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but Richard. You have to agree that we weren't soul mates. I love you I do, but I was not a 100% in love with you" I told him

Richard shook his head, I knew this was hard for him "You answered my brother's call. But-"

"I know" I cut him off

"Why?"

I shrugged "I did not know how to explain it to you"

"Explain what Aria?"

I sighed and took a seat "That I had lost our child. I swear Richard I did not know, I was pregnant."

He looked at me in disbelief "You were pregnant?"

"Yes." I answered.

"When did you find out?"

"On our wedding day... That night, my mind was racing. So the girls thought it would be a good idea, to have a girl night. We went drinking, and I being stupid. Got behind the wheel, and I was a block away from the condo when I crashed into a pole. Later that night, when the hospital were running more test, I started to bleed. When they did an ultrasound, to see where the bleeding was coming from. That was when they found out I just had a miscarriage." I cried "I'm so sorry, Richard. If I had not walk out on our wedding, then our child would be here."

Richard started to cry "Please Aria, you did not know. Do not blame yourself" He wrapped me in a hug.

I shook my head, as I snuggled closer to his chest "It is my fault. Everything is my fault."

"Hey" Richard pulled me away and wiped my tears "I'm sorry things did not work out. But you loosing that child, maybe it was god's calling."

I looked at him and knitted my eyebrows "God's calling?"

He nodded "You have an amazing life Aria. Look at you." He pointed to my appearance "Your beautiful, and a great person. I am sure you and Ezra, will have a great life together"

"Me and Ezra?" I question, did he know?

"I saw it. As you and Ezra were doing your rounds. The way you looked at one another, the glistening shining for each of your eyes' it cannot go unnoticed"

I smiled and thought if Julia saw that, then she must be talking to Ezra right now

"Thank you, and please let's do something soon. Maybe catch up?"

"I'd love to. You still have my number?" I nodded "Call me, I will fly over anytime you need me"

Richard and I walked back out into the crowd, and the first thing I see is Ezra and Julia in a corner. They were both talking in hush tones, but it seem's like Ezra was telling her our story. Oh NO.

**I really would have loved to see Ian Harding in only his boxer's doing some kind of Runway. I believe he would be HOT ... But we saw a "ROBE" Eh...I hope your liking this story so far. I have to admit, I'm having fun writing it. LOL... Please Review, it mean's the world to me. I love hearing your thoughts, so please feel free to leave me one or two... Thank you.**


	14. The out come

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and if the grammar sucks on this chapter, it's because I didn't check it. I wanted to, but the program I have for grammar check is down. So please bare with me for a while.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I like this chapter so not, and I'm going to leave it up to the readers to decide.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

"Julia, I am just helping out a friend" I told her... The second Aria had left my side. Julia cornered me.

"Really?" Julia shook her head "You and Aria look really comfy"

I rubbed my face with my hand. "I'm sorry if I broke your heart. But right now I have bigger thing's to tend too." I started to turn around, when Julia. Pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed her back, since we never said goodbye. When we pulled apart Julia smiled. "Are you satisfied now?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am"

I turned to my side to see Aria looking at me. "Aria?" I swore "It's not what you think"

Aria just shook her head, and turned in the other direction. I walked up to her side. And linked my hand with hers "Aria" I whispered.

"Not now Ezra. I do not want to deal with it" Aria smiled at the few camera's going off.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Richard and I made amends. It was something we really needed to do. But I never thought, me coming back out into the crowd. I would find Julia and Ezra kissing. I mean he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. I know they never had their goodbye. And Julia had told me that she wondered, what it would be like to get a goodbye kiss. But I never thought that she would do it here, with all these people around.

I felt so heart broken by that kiss, and when Ezra walked up to me. I just wanted to cry, but knew I could. not And that I had to put on a brave face for the camera's.

Ezra and I did, a few more rounds. Before going back stage, and changing clothes. I really just wanted to go home, and sleep. After a long day, dealing with what just happen. I wanted to lied down and sleep. Taylor, walked up to me. Waiting for me, as I put the dress into the garment bag.

"Are you ready mom?" Taylor smiled at me.

I nodded "Sure, let me just get my bag" I smiled, and turned on my heel. The second I walked back into the dressing room. Ezra was waiting at me. "I'm tried"

"Aria, what you saw. Is not what you think" Ezra looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I know." I whispered, and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Did you tell her?"

Ezra shook his head "I did not. But I wanted too"

I nodded. "You should have. But I am not upset about the kiss, I feel heart broken but I understand."

Ezra smiled "Thank you"

I tilted my head "For what?"

"For being understanding"

I shrugged " It's something Julia really wanted. She told me, and to be honest. I am glad she got it out of her system, now we can work on building our relationship back up."

Ezra pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head "Do you think, we can work on being a couple?"

I giggled "Yes, I think we could. But for now, let's just work on being great friends."

"I can live with that. But you're still letting me take you out tomorrow right?"

I pulled back so I was looking up at Ezra "Yes, but for now I need sleep. I volunteered my services at the car wash tomorrow"

"Me too. I was the first on that list" Ezra smiled.

"So I shall see you tomorrow?"

It was now Saturday morning, and I was up at six making coffee. While Taylor got to sleep in. I really did not feel like having a car wash today, and all I wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep. Patrick wanted us teachers at the school by seven, just so when the students arrived they did not have to do the set up.

I went back up stairs after, putting the coffee on and brushed my teeth, fixed my hair. And pulled out a pair of jean shorts, with a black tank top. I also had to rummage through my closet for my flip flops. I did not want to go to a cash wash looking, like I was for sell in high heels.

I checked Taylor, Making sure he was still a sleep before picking up my clutch and walking back downstairs. I went back into the kitchen, and made my coffee, in my to go cup. I also grabbed my keys for the counter and shut off the light.

Today, was going to be a long day. Once I walked to the front door I opened it up to see Ezra, sitting on the front steps. "Morning" He smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile

Ezra shrugged "I just thought maybe we could ride together" Ezra stood from the steps.

"You want some coffee?" I asked, before I shut the door.

"That's okay, I already had a four cups" He chuckled "So, do you want to ride with me?"

I smiled and nodded "that would be great."

The car washed started at nine, and before that. Ezra and I had the pleasure of setting up waiting chairs and tents. Along with getting the Juice jugs for the storage. The rest of the teachers had set up the tables, for refreshments. And had gotten the soap and buckets ready to go.

The students along with their parents arrived shortly. Some of the parents had gotten together, and brought over some sandwiches and donuts. Along with more coffee. I had to give Emily Reed one of my student's mom a hug for that. I had already drank my coffee on the way over here, and was dying for more.

"Aria?" Patrick smiled, and gave me a poster. "Would you mind?"

I arched an eyebrow at him, with a questionable look "For real?"

"Please, I know with your reputation. People might come" He sounded sad, that a hour had passed and we still did not have to many people.

I nodded "Sure, why not." I grabbed the sign, and started to walk out next to the main road. I felt like a stupid idiot, looking for a free ride.

I started to waive, and yell out car wash. Which after the first ten minutes, started to work. People started to flow in. I looked over at the workers and shook my head. I guess, we really did not think this out. None of us thought to put sign's up saying that Rosewood Elementary School was having a car wash. So I quickly went on Twitter and sent out a tweet. Saying, please help out our school. And donation's are welcome, but we would really like to put effort into it. And then another tweet, with the address.

It did not take long, before my followers were re-tweeting it. And sending me comments

"Aria" Ezra yelled out my name, telling me to come back.

I started to walk back to the crowd and smiled wide, when I saw that Ezra was all wet from head to toe. "WOW, kids great Job" I started to giggle

"Aria, Aria Aria" Ezra said my name three times. Holding the water hose in his hand.

I opened my mouth and shook my head "No your not." I held out my finger.

Ezra shrugged and nodded "Fine if that is the way you want it. Just do not turn around"

I looked at him confused, but I just rolled my eyes. And ended turning around. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Four of our students, soaked me from head to toe. soap and all. I shrieked for the coldness of the water.

I could hear all the parents and staff laughing. I turned to look at Ezra, who was holding his stomach having a hard time breathing. "I told you not to turn around" Ezra laughed out.

I looked at him with a serious face. Before stomping off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

The kids and I were having a great time. They liked how, the teachers were laid back, and willing to play with them. Jackson, Amy, Kathy, and Ashley came up to me asking if they could play a prank on Ms. Montgomery. I thought it would be a great Idea, since the sun had shined out. It was starting to get offal hot, so why not. I told them. I called for Aria, and once she came the plan was in motion.

I would have never thought Aria would walk off like that. So I followed her, She stomped off to the side of the car, where there was a free water hose, and started to wash her self off.

"Aria, I am sorry. The kids asked, and I thought why not" I started to apologize

Aria looked at me all soaked and wet, her tank top clinging to her body. Showing off every curve she had. My eyes wondered to her legs. As the water just made it shine a little more.

"What are you doing?" Aria sprayed water in my face. Finally returning my gaze back to her.

"I'm sorry what?" I shuddered.

Aria smirked "You were checking me out... Weren't you?"

I nodded, and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry." I said embrassed

"Well" Aria sighed and shook her head. "Now, it's time for pay back"

I knitted my eyebrows "Payback?" I questioned confused.

Aria nodded "Yes Mr. Fitz Payback" She lifted the water hose, and started to shoot me with water. I then got attacked by more kids, who were joining in.

"How does it feel?" Aria laughed. I managed to grab the water hose from Aria. And started to spray all the kids. It was the most fun, I had in a long time. I felt like a five year old, learning a new video game.

"I'm having the time of my life now" I chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Okay, gang" Patrick laughed "We have counted all the winning's" I rolled my eyes, Patrick made everything seem like a contest. "We made, $800.00... Thank you Students, Parents, And teachers. For making an event such as this, fun and well wroth it."<p>

Everone, Had turned around and walked back to their cars. I looked around, the parking lot, but I didn't find Aria. So I walked into the school, and thought maybe she was in her classroom. Sure enough, that's were I found her.

"You've changed" I smiled

Aria turned around and blushed "I had too. I was soaked, I do not want to make your car all wet."

I nodded. "Where did you get the clothes? I do not remember you bring a bag"

Aria smiled "I keep extra clothes, in my supply closet. You can never be to sure, with rascal little kids." She giggled.

"I had fun today Aria, and I'm not going to lie." I stopped and stepped into the classroom "I missed you so much. It was the first time, in a long time that I laughed like that. I missed your smile, your laughter. I missed everything about you" I graced Aria's face, as I placed a soothing hand on her lower back "Please, never leave me again?" I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere... Just yet" Aria whispered.

I knitted my eyebrows out of confusion "Where you planning on leaving?"

Aria shrugged "Let's get real Ezra. This school is going down hill fast, It doesn't matter how much money we bring in. If we don't have the children to educate, then what's the point in being at an empty school"

I looked at Aria in disbelief "So your leaving?"

"I'm not saying that. But I already, put in for that empty slot at Hollis... And then another one at St. Johns school. The one that's shutting us down"

I rubbed my face "When did you put in you request for Hollis?"

"Um. When Patrick, said this school was going down hill. And the only reason why I'm here, is because they wanted someone famous to generate more students. That's the only reason why I took this job, that and I wanted to start teaching. But-" Aria shrugged "We all can't be winners."

I smiled "So were both up for the slot at Hollis?" I chuckled

"Actually" Aria mumbled

"What?" I question

"They offered it to me last week. But with me not talking to my dad, I turned them down. But Hollis Dean, said if I wanted to. I can just call him, and the slot is mine's. I didn't know you went for that slot either, so don't be mad at me"

I shook my head "I'm not mad. I'm jealous, but I'm not mad." I smiled and took hold of our hands. "Why don't you say, we head on home. I hear a few sandwiches calling our names"

"Okay."

**I just felt like the EZRIA needed some fun time. I wish it was MONDAY, I want to watch 2x17 already. And I can't wait... UGH! LOL! Please Review, thank you**


	15. OMG TAYLOR!

**Even though I did't get much Review's on the last chapter. I will post this one. I kind of like this chapter, it has a major twist, that I know people didn't use in any of their stories. So YAY meeh. NAH I'm not sure, but pretty sure that know one had used it in their story yet.**

**Please Review, it keeps me going. **

Ezra and I pulled up to my drive way, and he parked the car. I had to giggle at Ezra's messed up hair. I loved it when his curls would just fall over his face and cover his eyes. It was something that I was very fond over in high school.

"I'm going to go change, and I will be back in a few minutes" Ezra gave me a winning smile.

I nodded, as we both got out of the car. And went our separate ways. It was time's like these that I wished, deeply Ezra and I were a couple. But sometimes I could not help but think about the past. Was I really making the wise choice by going on this date tonight? I really did not want people talking about a student teacher relationship.

As I walked into the house, I immediately felt the clam and quietness of everything. Rosewood had not really changed that much. There is still the gossip's and what not floating around town.

I walked into the kitchen and got out some of the ingredients' to make the sandwiches. Although we had some at the school, I really did not care for Egg sandwiches. I love my ham and cheese, with my mayo and muster. I then got the bread, and plates. Along with a fresh bowl of fruits out. Some watermelon and grapes.

Ezra came walking in a few seconds after I had brought out everything from the fridge, wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "So where's Taylor?" Ezra asked me.

I smiled "He text me earlier, saying that he wanted to help out Hanna"

Ezra nodded, as he helped me make a couple of sandwiches for the both of us. "Have you talked to Julia?" I question.

"No, but I know were going to have to sooner or later" Ezra looked at me, handing me a plate.

"She called me, when we were at the car wash"

"What did she say?" Ezra looked at me with a concern

I shrugged "I didn't answer. What am I going to tell her, that the reason you're not getting married is because of me?"

"Aria" Ezra shook his head "It's was my doing. You had nothing with it."

I rolled my eyes "You know as much as I do, that your wedding would still be happening if I did not come back"

Ezra opened his mouth to speak when we heard the door bell chime "Saved by the bell" I mumbled loud enough for Ezra to hear.

I walked up to the door, and opened it with a smile. Until I saw the person standing behind it. "Grace? What are you doings here?" I looked over her shoulder, and noticed she was by her self.

"Ms. Montgomery, my parents kicked me out?" She cried.

"What? Why?" I asked her

"Because I am pregnant" She cried out, dropping her hands and moving her jacket to reveal the small baby bump.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed. "Is it Taylor's?" I question.

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell him. But I just could, not and then my parent's kicked me out. And I had no where else to go"

I nodded my head, and rubbed my face "Why do not you come in. I will call Taylor and tell him to come home" I told her, and moved to the side.

We both walked into the living room. And I looked over in the kitchen to see Ezra with a confused expression on his face. So he started to walk over to us. "This is Grace Greene. We like to call her GiGi" I smiled "She's um. Taylor's Ex-girlfriend" I announced.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Gigi, started to get off the couch "I'll just wait outside."

"No your not. How far along are you?"

"About three months" She answered as Ezra gave her a few tissues.

I nodded my head "So you and Taylor had a sex, just before we left Las Vegas?"

She nodded her head. "it was a good bye kind of thing. I thought we were careful but-" She stopped and sobbed more, I then sat next to her and pulled her in for a caring hug.

"I know this is hard. But I will help in anyway that I can. Taylor will help too."

"Thank you" She smiled

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

Gigi giggled "I'm always hungry, but I am afraid my morning sickness will not allow me to keep it down." She smiled.

"I'll make Gigi something to eat." Ezra smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why don't you get yourself settled" I told Gigi and pointed up the stairs.

Ezra's POV:

"What are you thinking?" Aria asked me as she walked into the kitchen

I shrugged "That our date night is over" I smiled "So Taylor huh?"

Aria nodded "Yeah. And I cannot believe her parents would just kick her out like that." Aria sighed and took a seat on the stool "She's a 14 year old girl."

I sighed and turned Aria to face me. "I'll help you, if you want me to. I mean, I have dealt with teenagers, and I am here if you need me"

Aria smiled "I don't' know what I am going to do. I heard about kids getting pregnant at such a young age. But my son, and his ex. That is something that I was not prepared for." Aria let a few tears loose.

"I know" I said and wiped them around "But that girl, and Taylor. Are going to need you more, then they ever needed anyone."

"Thank you" Aria smiled, and rubbed my hand

"For what?"

"For being here." I bent down, and gave Aria a soft kiss to the lips. "Always."

"I have to call Taylor. Do you mind giving Gigi her sandwich?"

"Sure" I smiled, and walked upstairs to the guess bedroom.

A few seconds later, I was knocking on the door. But Gigi did not answer. Then I heard the door, from down the hall open. I turned around to see this poor innocent girl with her hair and a messy pony tail, her jacket around her shoulder crying.

"Um. Aria wanted me to give you this" I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back "I did not get you're name?"

I chuckled "Ezra, Ezra Fitz. I live next door" I pointed in the direction.

She nodded. "Do you know where the guess bedroom is?"

I pointed to the door besides me. the one that I had previously knocked on. "Right here"

"Oh" She looked at me confused "I'm really tired, it was a long flight"

"Right, so" I moved to the side, and let her open the door. "If you need to talk. You can always come knocking on my door. So Aria if that makes you feel more comfortable"

"Thank you" She sighed "I just do not know where we went wrong? I thought we were careful, but that was so not the case."

"If you do not mind me asking" I stopped and looked at her. "Why wait so long, to tell Taylor?"

She shrugged "I was afraid, he would not want to see me. Or that Ms. Montgomery would just kick me out like my parents. I did not want to cause drama. But then my parents kicked me out and I do not have any brother's or sisters. So it's not like I could go to them. I had to ask a stranger to by me my plan ticket, just so I could come here."

"Gigi" Aria sighed. "You should have called. I would have picked you up at the airport" said Aria as she walked up to the landing. "I'm not your parents. I would not kick you or Taylor out, in a time of need."

Gigi smiled widely at the thought of Aria's word. "Thank you so much, Ms. Montgomery. I am so sorry that this happen. I just hope Taylor will talk to me."

Aria sighed "Grace. I have my doubts, do not get me wrong. But I want you to know, I am here. What you and Taylor did was wrong, on so many levels. What did you manager say?"

I knitted my eye brows "I did not tell him" Gigi looked down at her feet.

"Aria, maybe you should just wait for Taylor?"

Just then the front door slammed closed, and Taylor yelled out for Aria. We both looked at one another and then back at Gigi. This is going to be a big bomb shell.

**Please tell me what you thought of this Chapter. It was a twist right? I'm kind of proud of it myself but if you readers hate it. THen I'm sorry, but I just thought that Aria is always the one getting pregnant, and I thought why not her son for a change. Please Review**


	16. EXPOSED

Ezra and I walked downstairs, leaving Gigi in the guess room to collect her thoughts. So many doubts and unwanted thinking were flying through my mind. That I didn't even know where to start off first.

I know Taylor and Grace needs all the love and support right now, and that's something I plan on giving them. But I still need to speak my mind and let Taylor know what he did was wrong.

"Mr. Fitz and MOM?" Taylor question, as we took our last step.

"Taylor have a seat" I pointed to the living room couch.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice couldn't go unnoticed.

I took in a deep breath and stood in front of him "Take it easy Aria" Ezra whispered into my ear. I guess he could tell, that I just wanted to explored.

"What happen between you and grace?" I started off small.

"What do you mean? nothing happen" Taylor knitted his eyebrows

"Really?" I spoke sternly "So you didn't have sex with her?"

"MOM" Taylor had gotten a little uneasy at this point "I don't think my sex life is any of your business"

"It is my business, when she shows up on my door step three months pregnant" My voice bombed through out the house "What the hell have you been thinking? Having sex at 14, haven't I thought you nothing? What does that say to me? Its like a slap in the face Taylor"

"Gigi's pregnant?" Taylor asked in shock "But how?"

"Well, when you entered he-"

"Aria" Ezra covered my mouth "I want to talk to you" He pulled me into the kitchen out of sight from Taylor.

"What are you doing?" I hissed

"You need to take it down a knotch. Taylor messed up, but don't drill him for it."

"When was the first time you had sex?" I question Ezra.

"What?" He looked at me confused "Were talking about Taylor not me"

"I want to know. When was the first time you had sex?"

"Sixteen." Ezra told me.

"And did you get the girl pregnant?"

"No, but Aria this is different."

"How? Taylor is not able to take care of a child. Now I'm not saying, that I want them to give that child up for adoption but I-" I stopped and started to cry "What kind of example am I sending?"

"Aria you raised Taylor to do the right thing. I'm sure he is just as shocked as you. Now you need to go in there, and tell him that sure it was a mistake but that you'll be there for him."

I sighed knowing Ezra was right "I hate you" I giggled and shook my head

"But I love you. And I think Taylor and Gigi need sometime to think about this. You raised Taylor to be independent, and that's what he needs to do."

"Your right. I shouldn't be scared, and I have raised him to be independent and open minded, and I shouldn't be shocked that that is now who he is."

"See, I knew you were smart." Ezra smirked

"And your a wise ass. And I think we need to at least have drinks tonight. I'll just leave Taylor and Gigi to sort this out, and I'll talk to them in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promised a date night. And a date night is what were going to have" I smiled up at Ezra.

"Okay"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"So where do you want to go?" It was close to eight when Aria and I left the house. Taylor and Gigi, was upstairs taking things through.

I knew Aria wanted to get out, and have a moment of freedom. I wanted that to, but I just couldn't shake this feeling that Aria and alcohol isn't a good mixture at the moment.

"I don't care, you chose a place." Aria looked at me and smiled.

"Hollis bar?" I question.

"Sure" Aria smiled and turned her gaze out the widow. "Do you think I'm a bad mother?" Aria mumbled.

"What?" I turned my head slightly to look at her, before turning back to the road

"Where have I gone wrong? Taylor and all those model's, it was an accident waiting to happen"

"Hey, your not a bad mother. You give Taylor his freedom, just like your parents did with you"

Aria looked at me and smirked "And where did that freedom leave me? To a crazy stalker, who only threaten me?"

"It lead you to me also Aria. What am I to you?" I felt heart broken, did she think I was a mistake.

"Ezra I love you I do. But I don't know" Aria stopped what she was saying.

"What Aria? if you love me then why is it so hard for you, to except what is?" I asked her.

Aria let out a breath. "I just want to be free, know drama." She whispered.

"Fine" I breath out and pulled onto the side street.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked me

"I'm doing what I should have done, a long time ago. It's about time we tell Julia. I want to take this thing that we have into a relationship. And know that telling Julia is a step forward."

"Ezra" Aria tried to say something but I stopped her.

"Tell me Aria? Julia and your parents are the main reason why we aren't a couple. Isn't it?" I stopped in front of the apartment complex and parked the car. I then looked at Aria waiting for an answer, and when she didn't say anything I got out.

"Ezra stop" Aria got out of the car and yelled for me. I stopped in front of my car and turned around.

"What?" I snapped. Just then Aria gave me a pained expression "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap..." I sighed "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing" her answer was short. "your right, lets go tell her." She slipped her hand into mine's as we both walked into the building. Julia lived on the second floor, and due to no elevators we walked up the flight of stairs.

"Are you ready?" I whispered as we stood in front of Julia's door.

"Yeah, let's do this." I squeezed Aria's hand, and I knocked with my other.

Not even a few seconds later Julia opened the door. And knitted her eyebrows, when she saw Aria and my hand clasped together.

"I knew it" She yelled and tried to slap the door in our faces but I stopped it.

"Just let us explain" I pleaded. Julia looked at our entwine hands and shook her head.

"I thought you were my friend?" She looked at Aria.

"Don't blame Aria." I countered. "Please just let us come in"

"Fine" She moved to the side, letting Aria and I in her tiny apartment.

She slammed the door shut "When did it start?"

"My junior year of high school." Aria answered.

"A minor?" She huffed "I lost you to a minor?"

"Excuse me?" Aria hissed "I am not a minor anymore, and I didn't tell Ezra to leave you. He did that on his own free will."

"Yes, Julia. I was in love with you, but understand that I was not in love with you. My heart always belonged with Aria. Even after she broke my heart." I gave Aria a little smirk.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. So that first night? During dinner?"

"Was the most awkward thing I ever had to face" Aria smiled "When you invited Taylor and I for dinner, I didn't know Ezra was your finacee'"

"But you went after him Anyways?"

"I went after Aria." I retorted "I love Aria, I just want to be happy. Can't you understand that?"

Julia started to cry. "I thought you were happy with me?"

"I was. Until I saw Aria again, and I knew I still loved her. I will fight for Aria"

"Why now? If Aria hadn't come back to town. We would be planning our wedding, and getting married, at the end of December"

"Maybe or maybe not. Look, regardless if Aria was here or not. It doesn't matter. What matters is were coming out. And I hope you understand that."

"Oh I understand. Just get out, NOW" She yelled and opened the door.

"I'll meet you downstairs" Aria whispered. And I nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Before Julia could slam the door in my face again. I just wanted to set her straight.

"I'm sorry for this. I know it was my fault that Ezra called off the wedding, and to be honest. I never wanted that to happen. I know how it feels."

Julia wiped away her tears "How?"

"I walked out on my finacee' the day of my wedding. It was one of the things, that I just couldn't handle. Me and Ezra, yes were in love. And I see your pained expression, that you love him just as much as I do."

"But it doesn't matter. He still chose you" Julia let out a sob.

"I'm sorry, I told him not too. I wanted him to marry you, your a great friend. And I hope we can keep being friends?"

"I just don't know. How did everything start?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Ezra. You said Junior year?"

I nodded "Ezra and I meant the day my family and I came back from Iceland. It just so happen, Ezra just graduated from college. We met at Hollis bar, and started talking. We had so much in common, and the next thing I knew we were in the bar bathroom making out."

"What were you doing in a bar?" Julia question.

I smiled and shook my head "I just went in for a cheese burger." I giggled "I didn't know Ezra was going to be my new AP English teacher. And he thought I was in college, I never told him that I was only six-teen"

"So you lied to him?"

I nodded "I did. I regret lying to him, but I never thought our relationship was wrong."

"And apparently neither did Ezra" Julia turned around, and sat on the stool.

"That's where your wrong" I sighed "Ezra told me that he just couldn't, and that we should act professional. But our feelings that we had harbored for each other took over that. We had so many up's and down's, and the fight's" I laughed "Was unbearable"

Julia shook her head "You really love him, don't you?"

"I do."

Julia nodded "Thank you, for telling me. I think it would have been worst of I found out on the street."

"You should thank Ezra. He wanted this, apart of me wanted to run away."

Julia giggled "You better go. I'm sure Ezra is very antsy, when he doesn't know what's going on."

"Yeah" I agreed "I hope we can be friends." I asked before I fully walked out of the door.

"Yes, I'd like that" Julia wiped her face, before meeting me at the door for a hug. "I still hate you though."

"Yeah, I thought so... Coffee next week, I'll call you"

"Okay."

**So what do you think? Is Julia really okay with this? Or is she going to cause drama down the line for the Ezria couple? Aaahhh!**

**Please Review, next chapter will be her parents...**


	17. Daddy

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria had been taking forever to come back out. And when I was just about to go back into the building, I bumped right into her. "I'm sorry." I started to chuckle

Aria giggled "Are you ready to go?"

I knitted my eyebrows "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

I scratched the top of my head "What happen up there? You took a long time to come back down?"

Aria smiled "I told her our story. Well not everything, but I made her understand that I do love you. And even though she loves you too, True love would always find it's why"

I smiled hard, and pressed my lips against Aria's. IT was the first real make-out session we ever hard since she's been back. I started to rub her arm in a soothing way, making my way up to her neck. I took hold of her face, and pulled Aria closer. Never wanting to let go. She finally wrapped her arms around my neck, and I hoisted her up. Carrying Aria bridal style and out of the building. We were so heavy in our make-out session, I didn't care who was watching or what they were thinking. All I could think about, is that I'm getting my Aria back. Slowly, but surely she's coming back to me.

I slowly placed her back on her feet, when I finally reached my car. We both started panting, and her lips were swollen. I only could image, my lips mirroring hers. I smiled and leant down to her level placing a chaste kiss to her lips before opening the door.

I ran over to the driver side and got in. I then started up the car, placed it in reverse and headed onto the main road. The radio was playing softly into the airwaves of the car. I opened up my right hand for Aria to take, and in a few seconds she giggle and took my hand.

"Ezra?" Aria whispered.

I smiled hearing my name being released "Yes" I answered and stopped at the red light.

"What are we?" I knitted my eyebrows at her question. Yes we have said I loved you to one another, but we weren't an official couple.

"Aria" I smiled and squeezed her hand "Will you be my girlfriend?" The light turned green and Aria giggled.

"Yes. I would love to be you girlfriend" I lifted her hand to touch my lips, and gave it a soft kiss, as I brushed my thumb over her fingers.

I then drove to our second destination. The Montgomery house, I knew in order to have Aria's full attention in this relationship. I had to be on good terms with her parents. Even though Ella came to see me, a week ago. I knew Byron had a bigger impact on Aria's life. And that one day she will kick herself for not making amends with the one man she will always respect. Despite what he did in the past, about having an affair with a student. My affair with Aria was totally different. And that's something that I wanted to set straight.

"Are you ready?" I question the second I pulled up in the driveway. Aria and I sat in the car for a few minutes in silence, before she had even gotten out.

"I'm ready" Aria whispered and took hold of my hand.

I rang the door bell, and Aria grabbed hold of my arm. As she pulled me closer to her. "I'm scared" Aria whispered "What if they never talk to me again?"

"Aria they will, I promise" I reassured her, even though I didn't know what could happen. I knew no matter how mad Byron was at Aria, he would still se Aria as his baby girl.

A minute later Ella opened the door, to see Aria hanging onto me. She smiled and looked deep into Aria's eyes. It was in that second Aria let me go and gave her mom a hug.

"I'm sorry Aria. I didn't mean to shut you out" Ella rubbed her back. When they released Ella gave me a hug.

"Hello Ella' I smiled. And we pulled apart

"Come in. Please" Ella moved for the threshold and had let us in. We walked into the hallway and discarded out coats. Byron then turned around, for his seat on the couch to look at Aria and I. He slowly placed his book down on the table before him and stood up.

"Aria" Byron breath out with a smile creeping on his face. "I'm glad your here" He walked over to Aria giving her a hug. "I'm sorry I exploded on you. I tried to call and make amends but you wouldn't answer"

Aria then nodded "I'm sorry to dad. I love you, and I want you to accept what is." Aria back away, and stepped on the side of me. Intertwining our hands. I looked down and smiled.

"Mr. Montgomery, I want you to know. Nothing happen with Aria and I , during the time she was in High School. We kept everything professional, Just Aria's company was find in itself. I do love her, more than anything." I stopped with Byron held up his hand, and motion for us to have a seat.

"I know how you feel about each other. But when you came up to Ella and I telling us what happen in high school, it brought back so many mistakable memories." Byron stopped and looked at Ella, then back at us. "Ella told me, she went to see you. And it was against my better judgment. But I started to think when Ella also told me. You can't mess with the heart. It wants what it wants, and apparently your heart belongs with my daughter" Byron turned to Aria. "And your heart was always with him."

"Yes dad. I'm sorry, I know you would rather see me with Richard. But I just couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't get Ezra out of my mind."

I smiled at Aria's words, and she squeezed my hand "I promise, I would never hurt Aria. I'm just asking for your blessing, it would mean the world to us."

Aria and I both looked at her parents, as they both smiled. Ella spoke first "You have it. My full support" She then looked at Byron "Yes. Me too" Aria lunged for her dad, seeing as this was a perfect moment.

"I love you dad. And thank you, I know this isn't easy but. Thank you" Aria cried, out in happiness.

"You were right all along Aria. Ezra is a great guy, and we did like him as a member of this family. And I'll respect that."

"Thank you sir." I nodded my head.

"We have to go." Aria pulled away, and looked at me. "Were actually on our first date, as a couple."

"We could stay if you want?" I asked Aria.

"You two go ahead. I'm sure all that sneaking around in High School had to be hard" Byron laughed "Yes, I've read your book Ezra. And I can't wait to read the second one" He shook my hand.

**I just realized I wrote this entire chapter in Ezra's POV:. Sorry about that... I hope you liked it. I wanted Byron and Ella to be understanding, even though in the show, their dead set against it. But maybe they'll come around sooner or later. Ezra and Aria's love for each other only happens once in a blue moon. And the fact that they met before the school year started, shouldn't be a problem.**

**Please Review, I love hearing for you!**


	18. Are you sure about this

**In honor of PLL day. I'm posting this, I was going to wait till wednesday. But eh, I couldn't wait that long. So here is goes, I hope you like it. To me it kind of sucked but hey, I only can do so much.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty little liars**

Ezra and I pulled up to Hollis Bar. It was nearing 11 when we parked the car. I smiled and leant over to Ezra's side and gave him a big kiss to the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ezra smiled.

"God I love you" I said in excitement. "I really love you" I smiled and got out of the car.

"Aria" Ezra called out to me "Are you alright?" He chuckled

"I'm just happy Ezra."

Ezra nodded "last time you've said that, we almost had sex in my office"

I playfully pushed him "Hey, like you did not enjoy that?" I smirked and opened the door to the bar.

"I was not complaining Aria." Ezra told me, as we both walked up to the bar.

"Can I get a Henikin please?" I order before Ezra could even say a word

"Wow Aria, going for the green's" He chuckled and ordered him one too.

"Oh, can I get a couple of shot's also?" I yelled out to the bartender.

"You got it." He brought out to shot glasses and held up two bottles "Tequila or Vodka?"

Ezra and I both looked at each other "Tequila" I started to laugh. "To us" I held up my shot glass as Ezra did the same "To us" We both tanked that back and felt the burning cessation.

"Lets find a both or something?" Ezra took our beers and lead us over to a both in the corner.

The bar was nearing to a close, when Ezra and I stumbled out of there. With words slurring, and hands moving in every part of each others bodies. I was in a bliss, it was the first time Ezra and I could show affection in public.

"Let's go Aria" Ezra chuckled as he opened the cab door.

I yanked his arm, and pulled him in after me. I then pressed my lips against his as I slowly, slipped my arm into his jacket. The driver coughed and asked where we were going.

"Ezra's house" I giggled and told him the address. It wasn't long before we pulled up in front of the house, and I looked over at my house to see all the lights off. Which wasn't a shock considering it was almost two in the morning. Ezra paid the driver and helped me out of the cab.

"I guess I should go home?" I asked like I was sad.

"Or you could spend the night?" Ezra started to trail butterfly guesses, down my neck.

"Sure" I brought his lips back up to mine and French kiss him hard. We stumbled to the door, and crashed landed on the ground once it was open. I started to take off Ezra's belt, and he slipped my blouse over my head, and started to play we me. It was in that moment where I sobered up a little. "Ezra wait" I pushed back a little "I'm not so sure, if we should..."

"Yeah, your right" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Aria" Ezra apologized, and picked up my blouse from the floor.

"Me too. I want to Ezra so bad, I mean god" I blushed "But I just think that's moving to fast"

"I agree, I don't want to push you Aria. I mean Yes, it would be nice to finally make sweet love to you. But only when your ready"

"I think I should go home." I slipped on my blouse and headed for the door.

Ezra grabbed my hand "Please stay. We can talk or-"

"Okay." I cut him off.

Ezra's POV:

I had woken up to the blinding light shinning from my window. I tried to get up, but then remembered that Aria was sleeping next to me. I really only remember bits and piece of what happen. But I fully remember Aria and I coming to our senses, and pulling away before any of us regretted what we did.

I watched as Aria laid there in her perfect form, wearing my old and I mean old Hollis sweat pants, and a t-shirt of mines. She looked really HOT in them. And it dawned on me that I didn't even let Julia wear my clothes. The whole time we have been dating I not, once saw her in my clothes or offered it to her.

Aria groaned a little, as I noticed her starting to wake up. I then placed a soft kiss to her lips. Which still tasted like the alcohol from last night.

"Morning" I smiled, when I pulled away.

"Hey" Aria's soft voice sang to me. "Have you been up long?" She yawned out.

I chuckled lightly, as I started to feel the throbbing in my head "Just about ten minutes"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Aria sat up, and noticed it was a bad idea and place her head back down on the pillow.

"I've always loved watching you sleep. It was one of the many fascination I had about you" I smiled widely.

"Yeah, I remember you laughing in you sleep. And then kicking me once" Aria smiled "great times."

Aria then rolled over so she was facing me, and rubbed my cheek "Thank you for last night." She then got on top of me and trailed kisses down my neck.

I chuckled as I felt tiny little goose bumps on my arm "Aria" I moaned out, as she said to suck on my neck "What are you doing?"

She stopped and blushed a little "Well, The real reason I wanted to stop you last night. Wasn't because I thought we were moving to fast. It was because I wanted to be sober to feel all of you. NOW if you want, we can get up and make break fest or we can-"

I stopped Aria's rambling and rolled us over, so that I was on top of her. "Yes" I smiled and started to rub my hand up and down her sides. It was a feeling that I never experience with anyone else. The feeling of longing and wait, and determination. I wanted Aria so badly I just wanted her approval. And now that I got it, I'm not going back.

"Aria?" I stopped and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've always wanted you. But I knew since I was in High school you didn't want to take that extra mile." Aria explained.

"Okay, I just want you to be sure. There's no going back from this"

"Make love to me Ezra" Aria smashed our lips together, as I fumbled with the shirt and slipping it over her hand, to reveal the amazing bold red bra she was wearing, I then slipped off the pants and her thong at the same time.

"Are we eager?" Aria joked as she sat up, and unclasped her bra.

"WOW, your beautiful." I mumbled as I felt myself getting harder by the second.

I had collapsed on the side of Aria, as I pulled her closer to me. She was amazing, and I couldn't have asked for more.

"That was...WOW" I fumbled for words.

"I'll agree" Aria giggled, as she placed her head on my chest

I kissed the top of her head, as she placed a kiss on my chest. "I love you"

Aria looked up at me, and placed a kiss to my lips "I love you too."

She then looked at the time and noticed it was almost two in the afternoon. "I should go. I want to know what the kids plans are about the baby"

"Are you sure? I wish we could just stay in bed all day" I smiled

"Yeah, me too." Aria gave me one last kiss before jumping off the bed, and started to put her underwear back on. "If you don't mind. I want to borrow these?" She pulled on the sweat pants.

I nodded "It was yours"

"What?" She giggled and looked down at the pants. "Oh my god. I didn't even notice it until now. I can't believe you've kept this."

"Yeah, well it did look better on you then it did on me. I just kept it as a reminder."

Aria walked back to the bed after putting her hair in a messy ponytail "Thank you. I promise to return it, just in case" She mumbled against my lips and giving me a long lingering kiss goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, I love you"

"You too." Aria called out, before walking out of the bedroom door.

**Just to make some things clear... I don't know how much of a sex scene you can expose on a T rated FF... So I am so sorry if it sucked, I wanted them to have a sober sex session instead of a drunken one. That's why I waited till they got up in the morning, Well afternoon. LOL Please Review, Next chapter I'm going to do more of Grace "aka" Gigi. Just so you Readers get to know her a little better.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the late update. I wanted to get this up on Wednesday, but my spell checker and Grammar checker isn't working. And then FF wasn't allowing me to log on. IDK what's going on, but here it is.**

**PLease Review, I think I only had gotten a couple and even though I loved them. I wish I had a little more, or maybe people are starting to dislike this. Which I find a little shock, because this thing said that I had so many hit's and vistors but none of them are Reviewing. **

**OKay on another note, I know I have mistakes. But like I said, my grammar and spell check isn't working right... I have three chapter already typed up and ready to upload, but I'm going to upload when I see that I at least have a little more than five reviews. I just want to make sure, that people are liking this story. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars... (If I did, Ezra and Aria would have more face time... I don't know about you, but what happen to the Ezria PROMOS I feel like everything is about Hanna) **

**Okay read on:**

After spending a very great evening, and an amazing morning with Ezra. My mind was in a heavenly bliss, the way we rotated our bodies or that our hearts were to beat as one. The way Ezra would tangle his hand in my hair, or the way we both would just capture each others lips in a very deep and heated kiss. It was something that I didn't want to fade away. I wanted to be there lying in Ezra's arms, having him trail butterfly kisses to my neck, my arm or where ever his heart desire.

"Mom?" Taylor, nudged my arm "Are you alright? You've been leaning on the door, for about five minutes" He started laughing while I heard Gigi giggle in the background.

I nodded my head, and stood from the door "I'm find." I smiled. "How are things here?"

"We actually stayed up half the night talking" Taylor gave me a genuine smile.

"Oh" I knitted my eyebrows "Let me go take, a quick shower. And then well take about it." I patted his shoulder, and skipped up the stairs.

I ran the shower making it at the right temperature. I then got in and started to rinse myself off. Letting my mind wander back to just a half an hour ago. The feelings and emotions that were running through my body the second Ezra had entered me. The feeling of never wanting to let go. I smiled, at I started to take my shower. Using my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. My lavender body wash. After I had done that, I rinsed my whole body, and hair out. And took a pink fluffy towel, for the rack.

"So, tell me what the two of you came up with?" I walked into the living room and sat down, on the opposite chair of the kids.

"Well, mom. We want to keep the baby, I know it's a lot to handle. But I think Gigi and I will be able to support it. I mean I am working, and once Gigi gets the baby fat taken off. She can to back into modeling." That earned a slap from Gigi.

"Have you talked to your parents?" I question Gigi.

"No, Ms Montgomery I haven't. They don't even know where I am" She cried.

"Well, I still want to talk to them. So I'm telling you now, that I will be calling them later this week." I smiled "What about School?" I arched an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Well, I still have my online classes." Gigi smiled "But I want Taylor to get his High School diploma, like a normal teenager"

"That's very nice of you. But after this baby is born, I'm afraid you can't take care of it all by yourself"

"Mom, I'm here" Taylor spook up. "I'm going to take care of my child, just like you took care of me." Taylor sighed "I want this, I know I've made the terrible mistake. But I love Gigi, I have for a really long time."

"What?" Gigi gasped "You love me?"

"I do, Gigi. The only reason I checked out other women, is because I knew I was never good enough for you. Why would you want to love a male model, who most people think their gay?"

"Taylor. I loved you from the moment we've meant at that photo shoot. When you gave me that little smirk" Gigi and Taylor laughed "And then we just started talking. We hooked up, and that made me love you even more. It was like love at first sight" Taylor smiled and leant over to give Gigi a kiss to the lips.

I smiled as I watched the two interact for a little bit. "Okay, that's enough"

"Sorry" They both said in unison.

"I have rules. Number one. Curfew is at nine, if you're going to be late. I expect a phone call, and that goes for the both of you." I pointed, " Rule number two. If were going to make this work... I don't want any secrets, none at all. If you need to talk or if something is bothering you. Don't be afraid to ask for my help. I'm here for the both of you." I smiled "And number three... There will be no more sex what so ever, I don't care if you kiss or have a heated make out session on the couch. I don't want the two of you getting it on."

Taylor and Gigi blushed "I'm sorry" Gigi apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, what's done is done. Now, we need to set you up, with a doctor. And Taylor I believe you have a book report, that needs to be finished. Oh and Gigi, I'll set you up with a private tortur. I don't believe in online courses."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, I believe since you didn't come here with anything. That we have a little bit of a shopping trip." I smiled and stood from my seat "Go get your coat, we're going shopping."

"Can I come?" Taylor chimed in. "Please, my book report isn't due till next Friday." He begged. "I just want to spend sometime with Gigi"

I tilted my head a little, as if I was thinking about it. "Alright, let's leave in twenty. I'm going to see if Ezra wants to come. I don't want to be the third wheel"

"What's going on between you two?" Taylor smirked.

"Its a long story, one that you can read in a book" I smirked back, and headed upstairs.

Ezra's POV:

I had just gotten out of the shower, after cleaning up a little bit. Feeling the fresh water hit my back, was really refreshing. But I missed Aria, I wanted to spend more time with her. Having Aria in my arms, for hours on end last night and this morning. Really brought back all the memories of us, to my mind. The first time I've kissed her in that roughly bar bathroom, or the time we had sneaked off to Philly just to go to an art mumesm. Or the memory of me fighting for her, when she was dating Noel. That was the memory that I wanted to get rid of, that and Jason. The time Aria blurted out, that she and Jason had kissed. That was the time, I really knew I had to step up and tell her parents. But a couple of days later she broke up with me, just because of Jackie and this A person. Which I don't think she told me about.

The sound of my phone ring loudly throughout my bedroom, brought me back to reality. I picked it up off my night stand, and a huge grin plastered on my face. It was my Aria.

"I was just thinking about you." I answered.

"What are you doing?" I could just picture the smile that was on Aria's face.

"Not much, just a little clean up. What's going on?"

"Well, The kids and I are going shopping. And I was wondering, since I didn't want to be the third wheel. If you wanted to tag along?"

I chuckled "Aria, you know I'm not one for shopping. But yes, just for you I'll come. When are you leaving" I checked my watch to notice it was four in the afternoon.

"In about ten minutes or so." Aria giggled.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Alright, bye" Aria hung up the phone, before I could even tell her anything else.

I turned off the bathroom light, and grabbed my wallet and keys from my dresser. Before heading downstairs, and double checking to see if everything is lock. And heading out the door...

I stepped into the warm air of Rosewood, and glanced next door. To see Taylor and Gigi, walking out of the house hand in hand. I guess they really had a great talk last night.

"Are you coming?" Taylor yelled out to me.

I nodded and walked down the stairs from the porch, and meant them out front "Sure, I wasn't doing anything" I smiled "Hello Gigi." I smiled at her

"I wanted to ask you something?" Taylor looked at me curious, and all I could think about was he's going to ask me about Aria.

"Sure" I shuddered

"I'm doing a book report, and I'm having a bit of trouble. I would ask my mom, but then she's going to get all mushy on me. And I'm a dude." that earned a playfully slap across the head from Gigi. "What?" Taylor laughed.

"Sure I'll help you. What book?"

"Once in a lifetime... By Eddie Baker" I choked on my spit. "What? Have you read it?" Taylor asked.

"Oh boy. Maybe you should ask your mom" I gave him a half smile

"Please, I just need help understanding it. If two people love each other, the way that they do. Then why did the girl brake up with him? She said it was complicated, but yet left no trace of her what so ever. And then what? The book ends."

I knitted my eyebrows, at him and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, you've got the plot down."

"So you'll help me?" He asked hopefully.

"Why don't I talk to your mother first?" I smiled and ran up the porch, just before Aria could have a chance of locking her down.

"What are you doing?" Aria giggled as I pushed her back into the house.

"Well" I chuckled "It seems Taylor, is having a hard time understanding my book" I started "I didn't think your mom, was going to hand it out after finding out that it was based on us."

Aria looked at me in shock "Taylor's writing a book report, on your book?"

I nodded "You didn't know?"

"Well, I knew he was doing a report. I just didn't know it was on your book, our story."

I nodded "Yeah, and he asked me for help. He got the plot down, but he's really missing a bigger picture" I smiled knowing very well that she didn't read it.

"What's that?"

"Read my book Aria. But in the mean time, I think we should tell him about us?"

"You're right, we should." Aria gave me a kiss to the cheek "Lets go."


	20. Job interview part one

Aria and I spent practically the whole weekend together. And I had loved every minute of it... It was something that we didn't get to do in a long long time.

It was now a Monday afternoon, and I had just spent the last eight hours at school. And now I was about to spend a couple more hours at home, trying to make Taylor understand, that I'm not a perv.

"So what don't you get?" I smiled and took a seat across from him, bringing out my own copy of the book.

"Well, it said that they started off in a bar. What was the girl doing in a bar, when she was only six-teen?"

I smiled "Have you read the book? I'm pretty sure it said, she was getting something to eat"

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I only read the first couple of chapters, and then the last three"

I started to chuckled "They met, in a bar. And felt that longing spark, only to find out that he was her teacher. And no matter what the cost was, he would have done anything to be with her." I elaborated.

"Well, if that's the case. Then what happen? Why aren't they together now?"

I arched an eyebrow "What makes you think their not?" I smirked. "look that particular relationship, it's hard to maintain. So the girl thought it would be best to end things, for the sake of the guy."

"What makes you think their together now?" Taylor question

"Never mind that. So do you understand what's happening?" I wanted him to read the whole book. It's like he's judging everything by it's cover.

"I guess." Taylor smiled and started to write down a few things.

Just then I felt my phone vibrate, I smiled when I thought it was Aria. But it wasn't. It was a long distance call. "Hello." I answered and Taylor looked at me.

"Mr. Fitz, This is Frank Randall from Berkley University" Just as the words left his mouth. I felt my heart beat race.

"Yes, Hello" I smiled trying to hold my excitement.

"I was just going over your resume, and I must say. You have an outstanding record. We do have a couple positions opening up, next term. I would love to set up an interview, sometime next week"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Alright. I'll let my secretary, call you back later this week with the information. I look forward to meeting you."

"thank you, and yes I look forward to meeting you too." I smiled and hung up the phone "YES" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Taylor looked at me confused.

I looked at him "I just got a Job interview, for Berkley University. My dream job" I chuckled.

"What?" I turned around and saw Aria in the hallway looking at me in shock. "Are you leaving me?"

"Aria I-" I didn't even get to finish before she ran out of the house. "Aria" I called, as I ran after her. She looked at me before getting into her car. And speeding off. "SHIT" I yelled and rubbed my face. I turned around to see Taylor looking at me, with wide eyes.

"What just happen?" He breath out.

"My life, that's what just happen." I felt like my whole world came crashing down. It was just an interview, it's not like I said yes to the position.

"Well, get my mother back" Taylor yelled "you did something, so go fix it" He yelled walking off the landing of the porch and onto the side walk.

"What would you like me to do? I don't even know where she went" I hissed.

"Aunty Hanna's duh. Now go get her back"

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

I was just coming over, to Ezra's to see how everything was going. When I walked into the door, and stood from the hallway. I overheard everything, and that was something I wasn't expecting. I just couldn't believe Ezra didn't think of me when he told them okay. It was like High School all over again. I just couldn't stay there and listen to what he was about to tell me.

"Hanna" I cried over the phone "Where are you?"

"Aria? What's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in New York, I just got here" Hanna sounded concern "What happen? Is it Taylor?"

I pulled to the side of the road, and parked my car "Ezra's leaving" I cried

"What do you mean?"

"Berkley called him for an interview, and they want him up there next week."

"Aria, you don't know if he's getting the job or not. What did he say?"

"I didn't give him a chance. Han it's his dream job, I-"

Hanna sighed "I hear you Aria. I'm sorry, I'm not there."

"It's alright, I'll just go to Jason's or my parents for a little bit."

"I love you Aria, be safe."

"You too." I said and hung up the phone. there was one place I knew, that I didn't want to go. And that was my parents house, I didn't want to have to explain why I ran out.

"Jason" I breath when he answered the door.

"Aria? Were you crying?" Jason embraced me in a hug

"I'm just a little down." I answered as he walked me into the living room. "Hey Marissa" I smiled "How are you feeling."

She giggled and stood from the couch "Better than you. What happen?"

"Nothing" I told her "You look beautiful."

"Thank you" She smiled and gave her belly a little rub "Are you okay?"

I nodded "Just a little drama, but it's something I don't want to talk about right now." I told her, as my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Ezra...

"Do you need to get that?" Jason asked as he handed me a glass of water.

"It's no one." I looked up from my phone "How long are you in town for?"

"Well, I don't know. We have a few contracting Jobs here, so maybe about a week. Then we head up to New York. There building a new Book store, and my company got picked up"

"that's great" I smiled and took a sip of my water. Just in time for another call from Ezra. But this time I just ignored it right away.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

"Argh" I yelled and slammed my phone shut. "Where the hell are you?" I yelled out into the air.

I didn't understand why Aria didn't want to let me explain. I applied for that job long before she even returned to town. I know this is my dream Job, but Aria is my life. I love her, she should know that by now. I would do anything for her, and that includes giving up this job.

I slammed on my brakes just as I pulled up to Hanna's condo. But Aria's car was no where in sight. I then opened up my phone, and tried to call her again. But this time it just went straight to voice mail. I left a message, and sent her a few text. I felt like this was the Jackie mess all over again. I should have just told her, where I had applied. Just like she told me she had applied for Hollis.

I tried to call Aria again, but this time it just rang and rang until it hit her voice box. I was beginning to lose hope, but then I tried to call Hanna. And on the third ring she answered.

"Hanna" I smiled at least I got someone.

"What the hell did you do?" She yelled

"I didn't do anything" I defended myself "Where's Aria?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hanna's defenses kicked into action. "You're an ass"

"I didn't do anything, I swear" I told her as I felt a few tears treating to spill over "I applied for a Job, months before Aria came back to town. All they want to do is set up an interview that's it."

Hanna took in a breath and let in out "Is that it?"

"I swear Hanna, I would never want to hurt her. Please tell me where is she? Is she with you?"

"No, I'm in New York. Check her parents, or maybe Jason's"

"Jason?" I asked in anger now. Why the hell would she go back to Jason? I asked my self.

"Jason is in town, she could be there. Is that a problem?"

"I don't know is it?"

"Ezra you don't have to worry about Jason, he's not a threat." Hanna giggled.

I scoffed "that's what Aria said. But what happen? They kissed "I yelled and hung up the phone. Speeding my way over to Jason's.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

Marissa, Jason and I were in a fit of laughter. Talking about old times and looking at some of the ultrasound pictures. I loved looking at them, and seeing their expression. It made me also think about, what I could have had. If I hadn't of gotten into that car accident, but it made me think that I get to watch my son's child and live a little through him.

"I'll get it." Jason stood from his spot, as I sat closer to Marissa and placed my hand on her belly "What are you doing here?" I heard Jason ask

"Where's Aria?" Was that Ezra?' I asked myself. I stood from the couch and walked over to the front door.

"What are you doing here Ezra?"

"What are you doing here?" Ezra, stepped into the threshold and pushed passed Jason. "I've called and called, trying to get a hold of you."

"I know" I crossed my arms over my chest "What do you want?"

"Why did you come here?" Ezra looked sad, and frustrated.

"What does it matter? Your leaving, so just go"

"I'm not leaving, if it mean's I'll lose you" Ezra tried to hold my hands but I pushed him away. "Please Aria let me explain."

"Just go away. I don't want to hear it." I hissed and walked into the kitchen.

"Aria, please"

"You heard her" I turned around just in time to see Jason pushing Ezra back out the door.

"This is what you want right?" Ezra pushed Jason off of him "To have Aria all to yourself?"

"Dude, I'm married" Jason smirked and held of his ring finger.

"So... Aria and I were together, but that didn't stop you from kissing her." Ezra punched Jason in the face.

"What the hell? Ezra you need to leave." I yelled, and bent over to Jason "Are you alright?"

Jason nodded "Aria I'm not leaving. Until you let me explain" Ezra took a step closer to me.

"I think you heard her" Marissa, waddled into the hallway. "You had know right to hit my husband, and Aria wants you to leave. So go" She pointed to the door.

"This is not fair Aria and you know it" Ezra's final words were shed before he walked out of the house.

"I'm so sorry you guys." I stood from my place. "I should just go. I still have a couple of teenagers to deal with."

"Maybe you should wait a little while? Just to make sure, Ezra is gone." Marissa told me.

"Are you sure? I didn't want to cause drama" I gave her an apologetic smile

"Aria" Jason place a hand upon mine "Just stay, you can leave in a couple of hours. Just tell Taylor and Gigi, to order take out or something."

I nodded "Okay. Sure."

**So even though I didn't get the amount of Reviews I wanted. I'm still a nice person and I'm posting this. I hope you enjoyed a little drama, I still have two more chapters already written and typed ready for upload. But that all depends on you.**

**Please Review, I love hearing for you. I love the thoughts, and wisdom for you Readers. It's what keeps me going. **

**Oh and Don't worry, I have more INFO about Gigi in the upcoming chapters. There's even one with Ezra and Gigi. okay I'm done ranting.**

**Happy PLL day for tomorrow, I heard that there's going to be a cabin sence or something with the Ezria couple. I can't wait for that.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ezra's POV:

I sat in my car for a few minutes, thinking if I should leave or not. I didn't know how things could go from us being happy, to us having this fight. I just wanted to explain to Aria, that I would leave. I know she know's this is my dream job, and she wouldn't want me to pass up an opportunity if it came down to me having it. But how could I just leave her? I don't want to leave her.

I looked at the front door, and stared at it for a little while. Before I just drove off, I figured Aria would have to come home sooner or later. And that I would just wait for her there. But when I drove into my drive way, I didn't expect Taylor and Gigi sitting on the front porch. Watching as I parked and got out of my car.

"Where's my mom?" Jason stood followed my Gigi.

"At Jason's house" I said, and slammed my car door shut "She's so stubborn. She didn't even let me explain, and that's all I wanted to do." I ran a hand through my hair.

"So what? Are you just giving up?" Gigi asked me.

"I don't know what else to do." I felt like crying "Aria won't even look at me"

"You have to do something" Gigi smiled, and walked over to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder "I know you love her. Just as much as I love Taylor."

"I don't know what do to" I whispered

"She'll come around." Gigi Whispered back.

"So what are you cooking?" Taylor looked at me, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him in shock.

"Well, you made my mother leave. And we're hungry. So what's for dinner?"

I rolled my eyes, and walked up the steps. "I don't know..." I opened the door. "what are you cooking?" I smirked.

"Mac and cheese." Gigi, offered.

"Sounds good." I smiled and walked inside. "Make yourselves at home"

"No problem" Taylor smirked.

I walked into the kitchen, as Gigi followed closed behind. And Taylor plopping down on the couch turning on the TV

"I'm sorry for Taylor's behavior" Gigi smiled at me as I brought out the ingredients'

"It's alright, I-" I trailed off not really knowing what to say. "I mean Aria and I had fights but, we were always able to talk it out"

Gigi nodded "So you and Ms. Montgomery knew each other for a while?"

I nodded "Something like that" I smiled. "So if you don't mind me asking... What's your story?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at me confused.

"I mean. What did you like to do? Or your interest and stuff, I really don't know anything about you"

She giggled "Well, I'm from New York. I meant Taylor at a photo shoot, and we just clicked. Taylor and his mom, just so happen to move there with Richard." she stopped as I shook my head. "well, we started dating. And one thing lead to another. When Aria and Richard broke up, Taylor and I decided that long distance relationship will be hard to handle. And we broke up, but I do love Taylor. We've been together for a year, and I feel like he's my soul mate."

I smiled "I know what that feels like. So what about your family?"

Gigi Shrugged "My family and I moved a lot. My mother is in Public Relations and my step father well, he's unemployed. Kind of living off of my mother right now."

"I'm sorry. I know this must be hard, but Aria will help. No matter how upset she is at the situation, she'll always be there."

"You really love her don't you?"

"I do, but I don't think she realizes it" I said, as I started to make the Mac and Cheese.

"How did you two meet?"

I chuckled, as I stirred the pot. Thinking back to the day, in the bar. As Aria took a seat one stool over, ordering a cheese burgers. "Well, it's actually a long story. But I don't think right now is the right time."

She arched an eyebrow "Well, I really don't know what happen. Just the story Taylor told me, but I'm sure she'll come around."

I nodded "I hope so, I've already lost her once. I don't know what I would do if I lost her again."

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

It was nearing nine when I decided to go home, well when Marissa and Jason decided that I was okay to drive home. They had made me dinner, and I've texted Taylor to tell him where I was. Ezra had called a few times, but I just didn't answer it. I knew this silent treatment was killing him. But what was I supposed to say, don't go to Berkley? That's just something that I couldn't do, considering I knew this was his dream job. From the time we meant, Ezra told me that he would love to teach there one day.

I drove into my driveway, and parked my car. I glanced over at Ezra's house, as I saw that the living room and kitchen light was on. I then thought about, what if Ezra did take the job. where would that leave us? Would we break up? Or have a long distance relationship? Those were the questions that I wanted answers to, but to scared of hearing the out come. I wanted Ezra to get his dream job, to live his life. I didn't want to be the reason why, he didn't take it. That was just leave to Ezra having those questions of his own. All of those What if questions.

I closed my eyes, and rested my head on the head rest. I just didn't want to think about losing Ezra all over again. I know I was the reason why we broke up in the first place, but to actually think that Ezra and I have something. And then for it to be crushed because of this new job opportunity. I just don't know what I would do with myself. I know I have Taylor and then Gigi now. And in a few months well have a new born. But Taylor and Gigi are about to start a family, and I can't stop thinking that one day they'll leave. And get a place of their own, and what would I have?

I finally decided to get out of the car, I knew Ezra was still upset at me for not answering his calls. And the fact that he had punched Jason for no reason. Just pissed me off. I unlocked the front door, and walked inside. I heard nothing but silence. Everything was off, and Taylor and Gigi were no where to be found.

I called Taylor but he didn't answer, I then tried again. And someone picked up, but it wasn't Taylor. It was Ezra.

"Hello, Aria" Ezra answered.

"What are you doing with Taylor's phone?" I question, with a hint of concern in my voice.

"Relax, Taylor and Gigi had dinner here. And shortly after, they both fell asleep. Look Aria we need to talk"

"I know" I cut him off "I think we should end this"

"What" Ezra yelled and then I hear shuffling "Don't do this Aria"

"Ezra, if you get the job. I want you to take it."

"It's not going to happen." A voice from the doorway chimed in. I didn't even realize I didn't lock it as I closed my front door.

"Ezra"

"No" Ezra cut me off "I want you to know, that I would do anything for you. And if me going to this job interview, is going to destroy that. Then I don't want it. I finally have you after all these years, and I'm not going to just throw it away."

I shook my head, and tossed my phone onto the island. "I'm not letting you do this. Berkley has always been your dream Job, don't throw it away because of me."

"Then move with me? We can all live in an house, you me Taylor and gigi. Then this new little bundle of joy, we can all raise it together."

I giggled "That's an interesting offer. But it's not going to happen. Ezra I just got my life back, I'm free. I want to stay in my home Town for a while. I don't want to just pick up and move my family."

"So your just basically saying, it's over one way or the other?" Ezra hissed "How could you be so self fish?"

"Me self fish? You asking me to pick up my left again, and moving my family around the state. I want you to take all the opportunity's that left throw's at you, and you calling me self fish? That's real cool"

"Look I'm sorry, Aria. I really am, but I applied for this Job months before you even came home. But I don't care, I want to be with you"

"Maybe you should have just stayed with Julia? I'm no good for you, never was"

"Right now, your just speaking Shit talk. How could you even say that?"

I sighed "Just go home. Send the kids home, and I'm going to bed."

"No, were talking"

I smirked and turned from the stair case "Conversation over" I said sternly before running up the stairs.

"Aria you can't do this. Don't you love me?" I heard Ezra plead. I stopped myself from taking the last step to the landing. And turned to face Ezra once again. "All we've been through, you just want to end things because I have gotten a job interview?"

I leaned up against the wall and looked down at Ezra as he continued to talk "I want you, and if some Job is going to break us apart. I don't want it. For years I thought I would never see you again. And then you showed up on my door step, it felt like that first day in the bar all over again." Ezra started to walk up the stairs "Why don't you just give this a chance? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

I looked Ezra in the eyes, before letting my tears once again cacade down my cheeks "Because I don't want you to regret this. Ezra I don't want to move, i finally found a place, where I feel like I belong. I don't want to get up and pack all my stuff again. Ever since I finished college, and my books came out. That's all I did, was live from one hotel to another. Having my parents come out, just so they could watch Taylor. I want a stable home for him, and now I have Gigi and this baby. I can't make them up and leave, if you get the job. NOw if it was just me, you know I would be by yourside in a heart beat. But this time, I just can't"

"Then we'll stay here. Aria I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you. I'm whole." Ezra took hold of my face, and gave me a chasted kiss. Once he pulled away, I felt the corners of my mouth turn into a slight smile.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked after a few moments of eye contact.

Ezra shrugged "I don't know. But I want this, I want you. I can't take that risk of losing you, over some stupid job." Ezra smiled.

"Your going to regret it" I mumbled.

"I'm not... What I regret the most, is not fighting for you. Not seeing the real picture, about what was going on. That's what I regret the most. When you broke up with me, yes I thought my world came crashing down. It took me years to get my life back on track, only to have it fall apart. But then you're here, and that lost pieces of my life made my heart whole again. Aria, I'm back and it's because of you. That our hearts beat as one. You are my soul mate, and faith has brought us back together."

I started to giggled "Cheesy much"

Ezra nodded and hoisted me up bridal style "What can I say, I'm a romantic" I rolled my eyes, as Ezra walked me over to my room and placed me on the bed.

"Please Ezra do something for me?" I begged.

"I would do anything for you." he smiled and brush a few strans of hair out of my face.

"Go to the interview, at least see what they have to offer." Ezra opened his mouth to protest but I just get him off "I know you say, you wont regret this. But I would just hate myself, if you didn't at least see what's out there. Please"

Ezra looked me in the eyes, before turning his gaze out the door all the while shaking his head "Fine. But I'm only wasting my time, and the Dean for going to an interview, for a job i'm not even taking."

**There it is... I was wondering, if any of you saw tonights episode? What did you think? I thought it was a waste of time, because there was close to no EZRIA scenes. I mean they show so many scenes of the other couples and then when it comes to ezra and aria. It's maybe about a couple minutes long. What's up with that? I'm close to just ending the show, I mean the main reason I watch it is because of Aria and Ezra and if their not going to have any screen time. Then what's the use of wasting my Monday nights? I could be doing something more productive...**

**Okay ranting over, I just wanted to get that out. I know I have a few mistakes, and I also have another chapter typed and ready to upload. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS STORY, BUT I WOULD REALLY LOVE A REVIEW... THANK YOU!**


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning I woke up with Aria by my side. I smiled knowing that none of us are going anywhere, anytime soon. So I hoped, but there is still this stupid interview, that I have to tend to because I have made a promise to her. As I watched Aria sleep, I couldn't help but think this is the right thing to do. In order to have Aria back in my life, I had to stay. If I was to up and leave, without Aria. My life would just fall a part again. And then I just don't know what I would do, maybe crawl back into a bottomless pit again.

I gave Aria a kiss to the forehead, and lifted the blanket over my legs. I knew Aria was taking Taylor and Gigi, to their first Doctors apointment. And since it was only 5:00 I still had a couple of hours before school start. But I figured I would just call out, and have Patrick deal with my class today. I wanted to spend time with Aria, and the kids. I wanted to tell the kids our story, and why the book I wrote had so many heart breaks. As I sat on the bed with my legs hanging over. I noticed something on Aria's dresser, I slowly got up making sure I wouldn't wake her. And patted my way to her dresser. I graceful picked up the book and smiled, she was reading my book. And it appears that she made it up to chapter six-teen and stopped. I closed my eyes, and realize the chapter Aria supposed to read next is the break up chapter, so I didn't blame her if she didn't read it.

I turned from the dresser and looked at Aria as she still laid there sleeping, I even had to take in a breath of air. As I thought about what I would lose if I was to listen to Aria, and take this job. If Berkley were to ask me to start, the next term. I don't know what I would do, I really want this job. But my heart belongs with Aria, and I don't ever want to lose her again. Aria turned in her sleep, and opened her eyes, a little to look at me standing next to her dresser with my book in hand.

"What are you doing?" She smiled and looked at my hands.

I held it up and smiled "So you've read it?" I smirked.

Aria sat up a little and nodded "I have, but I stopped when I realize-" She trailed off not finishing her sentence.

"I know, but are you going to finish it?" I asked as I placed the book back on the dresser and walked over to the bed.

"Of course... It's just hard knowing the heart break I cause upon you" She said, as just fumbled with the sheets on the bed.

"Is that why you didn't want to read it?" I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, it a way. I know what you went through, Hardy made it real clear." Aria giggled.

"Hardy?"

She nodded "Hardy, cornered me one day out on the town square. He told me, about the alcohol and the late nights. He basically told me even though he always thought, what you and I did were wrong. That we were soul mates, it's the fact that we could just spend time with each other and feel complete. We didn't need sex in order to be happy. I just broke down, but I knew you were strong Ezra. I never let you out of my mind or heart. I told Hardy that I do love you and what I was doing is for your own good. That no matter how much I loved you, I needed to protect you."

I chuckled "Hardy never told me that."

"Yeah well, Hardy is a lot like you. Beside the pimp of it all, he's a good guy. That was just protecting his friend, and I respect that"

I leant over and kissed Aria on the lips. "I love you. And no matter what happens to us. I will always love you."

"I love you too." Aria mumbled against my lips, and turned to look at the clock. "You have to get ready for school, just send the kids home."

"What would you say, if I was to call out? Just make it our day out."

"Ezra, Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I want to spend the day with you and the kids. Get to know Gigi and Taylor a little better. Beside, we still haven't told Taylor our story. And last night while making dinner, it was getting hard to dodge Gigi's questions I mean she wanted to know a lot"

Aria giggled "Alright, you better tell Patrick to find a replacement. Maybe we can go car shopping, I'm getting a little tired of driving that stupid rental. I want a car of my own"

"Anything you want to do, I'll be right by your side."

"Anything?" Aria said in the most lustful and seductive voice.

"Anything" I replied with the same tone, and we both meant in the middle and started with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

Ezra and I had spent the morning together in bed, and now. He had gone back home to wake the kids, and get ready for the day. I didn't know if I should be happy that he wanted to turned down the job interview, or sad that he's not going after his dream job. A part feels like everything is my fault, if it wasn't for me he would be getting married next month. And maybe going off on an new adventure. Not taking some time off just to be with me and a couple of teenage kids.

As I got out of the shower and grabbed some clothes, I looked at the time and realized that i've spent almost an hour in the bathroom. I shook my head, and started to blow dry my hair. A faint knock appeared upon the door. I put on my robe and told who ever it was to come in.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked. "We have been waiting for the last 45 minutes" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving butterfly kisses to my neck.

I giggled "I'm fine. I didn't realize I spent way to much time in the shower."

"Oh" Ezra gave my neck one last kiss before releasing me. "So I was thinking, we seat the kids down today. And tell them about us."

I turned from the mirror "What's with you and being so open? I remember prying things out of you. And now, you can't wait to tell the world"

Ezra shrugged. "I just want to be open Aria. No secrets, I don't want to hide my love for you."

I smiled and walked over to Ezra giving him a quick kiss to the cheek "I love you too, sweetie"

Ezra chuckled, as he picked up the book on my night stand and waited for me to finish getting ready. After about 10 minutes I had my hair dried and pulled back into a tight pony tail, and threw on my sundress. I wanted to be casual, going into the doctors office.

"You look like a school girl" Ezra flashed his boyish smile.

"Why thank you." I giggled, as I grabbed my black leather jacket from my closet and then my purse.

"You look beautiful Aria, I love the no make up"

I looked at him confused, until I did one final check "I so forgot to put make up. Five minutes"

"Aria, we have half an hour to get there. Besides you don't need the make up, your beautiful just the way you are."

I giggled "Isn't that line from a song?"

"I don't know is it?" We both laughed together as we walked out the door and down the stairs. To see Gigi and Taylor waiting for us at the door.

"It's about time" Taylor grumbled "We've been waiting for over an hour"

"Watch your tone son. You take twice as long as me" I shook my head. While Gigi started laughing.

"Well, you mother has a point Taylor. I mean, how much hair gel do you need?" She Joked.

"I'm nervous okay. Can you blame me?" Taylor blushed as he opened the door.

"Alright let's go." I said grabbing my car keys for the stand, and locking the door on my way out.

* * *

><p>Ezra, Gigi, Taylor and I were all sitting in the waiting room. I felt a little nervous, as I flipped through the verious of pages from a magazine. While my leg bounced up and down. Not only did I set up an apointment for Gigi, I also did one for myself. I wanted to get back on birth control seeing as Ezra and I started to have sex. It's not that I didn't want a baby, I just didn't want Ezra to regret it.<p>

Ezra placed a hand on my leg, trying to get me to stop bouncing it. "Relax." He cooed "Everything will be fine" I turned my head and smiled.

"I know. It's just, I had also made an apointment for me." I whispered.

He knitted his eyebrows "Why?"

I shrugged "I just wanted to go back on birth control, is all" I replied and returned my attention back to the mazagine.

"Aria? Are you afraid of getting pregnant?" Ezra voice sounded sad.

I nodded "In a way. I mean I already have Taylor's baby to worry about. I'm not saying, that I don't ever want children of my own. But let's get real, they can't take care of a baby. With school, and Taylor's modeling jobs. So birth control is just away to ease my mind."

"I'm here Aria. You don't have to go through this alone." Ezra took hold of my hand.

"I'm not alone." I mumbled.

"I know you have Taylor and your friends. But don't push me aside, Aria I'm here" I looked at Ezra to see him looking me right in the eyes. "You have me, and if by chance you get pregnant. I'll support that"

"So what are you saying?" I asked "You don't want me on birth control?"

Ezra smiled "Well, a mini you running around would be great. But I don't want children, if your not ready. I'll wait"

I smiled and leant over to give Ezra a kiss just as Gigi and Taylor was called in. They both looked at me and I nodded. "Go ahead you guys, enjoy this moment."

"Thanks mom" Taylor smiled and walked into the opened door.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

Moments later Taylor and Gigi walked out, holding up their first ultrasound photo. I couldn't help but be happy for them, and think one day that'll be Aria and I will clown grins on our faces. Taylor went up to the desk reschuduling another appointment while Gigi took a seat next to me. Aria had already gone in the room waiting to see the doctor.

"you want to see?" gigi asked me holding the picture close to her heart.

"Sure" I smiled and graceful took the picture from her hands. "WOW" I breathe out. The baby in there was so tiny, it looked as if it could fit in the palm of my hand. For a second I thought I was going to cry.

"We couldn't tell if the baby is a girl or a boy, because of the way it's positioned. But we have to come back next week, just to double check. Dr. Fisher said judging my it's size, that it's most likely a boy. But he didn't want to get our hopes up." Gigi told me.

"You want a boy?" I asked

Gigi nodded "I do. He'll look just like his father." She smiled with watery eyes.

I opened up my mouth to speak, but Aria came out of the room. "Hey" She smiled. "How did it go?"

"Mom, look at the ultrasound" Taylor exclaimed.

"Wow Taylor, the baby's beautiful." Aria looked at the picture a little longer and it got me worrying.

"Is everything alright Aria?" I asked standing from my chair.'

She nodded and handing back the picture "Who's hungry?" She asked looking at Gigi with a tight smile.

"Hey, Ms. M that's not fair" She giggled

"I'm okay kidding, but I am hungry." Aria winked at me as she opened the door.

"Ms. Montgomery." The rescpistis called out. "You'r forgetting your card" She held it out for Aria.

"Thank you, Pam" Aria took the card and placed it in her back pocket.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

The four of us, drove out to philly. We decided that since were all taking the day off, from school. That we should make the most of it. Plus it would give Ezra and I some time to tell the kids about us. Where and how we started off our relationship. A part of me didn't want to tell Taylor but in a huge way, I knew he needed to know.

As Ezra drove my car, into the nearest parking lot. I smiled, it was right next to the car dealership. Right after lunch we could all go car shopping like I wanted to. Ezra parked in front of the restaurant and got out, to open my door. I smiled and took his extended hand. As he told the kids to go find us a seat. I looked at him confused, before he bent his head down and gave me a kiss to the lips.

"I love you Aria." Ezra smiled. "I hope you know that?"

"I do know that" I told him. "What's going on?"

Ezra took hold of my hands and smiled "I want to know what you'r thinking about?"

I turned my head a little and watched as Gigi and Taylor found a seat, next to a window. "I don't know. Looking at that ultrasound picture made everything real. I guess in a way, I thought she was lying." I giggled "I know it was wrong of me. But I can't help but think that Taylor is growing up way to fast. I'm going to miss him, depending on me all the time. I feel like Gigi is taking my son away."

"Aria. All of your mixed emotions, it happens. You just have to make the most of it. Spend as much time as you can with Taylor, get to know Gigi a little bit better. Know matter what, Taylor and Gigi will need your help. They'll still depend on you, more then you'll even know."

"Thank you." I smiled and gave Ezra a hug.

"You're welcome. Now are you ready to tell our story?"

"Yeah, lets do this." I smiled and let out a shakey breath as we enter the restaurant.

**I just caught the Ustream from Lucy Hale and Ian Harding. I swear they need to be a couple, their just so cute together...**

**Okay, on another note. This is just a small filler, I'm working on the next chapter and it's the reaction of Taylor and Gigi so look out for it. And please Review... Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

"OH MY GOD MOM" Taylor yelled, and everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us.

"Taylor, calm down please" I hissed

"Calm down, you hooked up with your English teacher and you're telling me to clam down?. This sounds like the book, Grandma Ella has us reading."

Ezra choked on his water, as I shot him a glare "Taylor, Ezra wrote that book."

Taylor looked at Ezra and shook his head. "Is that why you were so deadest on having me read, cover to cover?" Ezra nodded his head. "And that question I asked you?"

"What question?" I asked confused.

"When professor over here, was helping me with my report. I asked him, how did he know if the couple were still together" Taylor shook his head "He just excused the question. But all a long he knew the answer."

"Okay, stop" Gigi spoke out for the first time "Taylor, look at your mom. She's happy, just like us. Why are you so mad?"

"I...I'm just shocked, I mean all this time. I just thought, you two meant while being neighbors. But actually to think you've dated while Mr. Fitz was my mom's teacher. Does Grandma Ella know this? Or even Grandpa?"

I nodded "Yeah, Ezra wanted to make things clear before we started our relationship." I answered.

"Are they happy about it?" Taylor asked in a curious tone. And I nodded "Yeah they are" I replied. "Well then I'm happy." Taylor smiled.

I sighed in relief as I took a sip of my water. "So, how about we go do that car shopping?"

"For me?" Taylor smiled. "Come on mom, I get my permit soon. I need a practice car"

I tilted my head and looked at Ezra to see him shaking his head. "You can use Ezra's" I smirked an answer and stood from the table.

"I don't think so" Ezra stood after me. "I had my car, for over 15 years. And I still love it, so you cannot drive Wanda around."

That made the three of us crack up laughing. "Wanda?" Gigi question. "That name is gay." She giggled.

"Hey, I have you know. I was in college, when I got her okay" Ezra helped me put my jacket on as he defended himself.

"Great memories" I added, as I kiss Ezra on the cheek.

"Okay, that was just gross" Taylor made a gaging sound.

"Oh, Taylor before I forget. Mark called, he want's to know if you will be interested in working a job in New York?"

"Really, I mean of course."

"Who's Mark?" Ezra asked.

"Taylor's manager. Oh and Gigi, I talked to your mom."

She looked at me shock Did she tells you what a slut I am?"

I frowned "No, She is really concerned about you. I needed your health records, and I've talked to her about getting you enrolled in school."

"I thought we talked about home school?" Gigi cut me off.

I nodded "I want you out there. I do not want you in the house all day, you need fresh air" I sighed "Look, I know this is tough. But I had always seen you as my own. You mother and father is not happy with you right now, and to be honest. She had her words about Taylor." I smiled "But I reassured her, that I was not going to ask for money. Or anything like that, so your parents and I have a meeting. They'll make me your guardian."

Gigi smiled "really? No more travailing?"

"yes, were home" Gigi brought me into a hug, as I glanced over at Ezra to see him enjoying the moment. "now, why don't you and Taylor walk around, While I talk to Ezra."

"Thank you. It mean's a lot."

"your welcome."

Ezra's POV:

"I'm proud of you Aria" I smiled, and gave Aria a kiss

Aria shrugged as I placed an arm around her shoulder "Truth be told Ezra" Aria sighed "Gigi's parents and I, had a really bad conversation. It took me at least an hour, to get her mom to stop yelling. And when I finally told her my plan, she went for it. It kind of sounded like she didn't want Gigi to have this baby, and blaming it all on Taylor."

I took in a breath as we started to walk around the lot "Aria, her parents must be scared to. Finding out that their 14 year-old daughter is pregnant, can't be easy."

"But that doesn't mean, you have to kick her out. It takes two to have sex, you can't get pregnant by yourself. Her parents need to see that, and talk to her not shut her out."

"I know, and you are right. But for now, you have to make the best of it. Weather her parents see it now, or later. Their going to realize that they made a huge mistake."

Aria scoffed "Well, they better realize it soon. I kind of feel like Dr. Cullen from Twilight. Adopting children, who happens to date each other."

I laughed and shook my head "But their not vampires" Aria playfully nudged me with her shoulder and let out a little giggled.

"Hello, I am Doug. If you need any help today, please let me know." The lot attendant approached us.

Aria smiled and shook his hand "I wanted a simple, but family looking car."

"Ah, is that your children?" He pointed to Taylor and Gigi as they took a look at the Nessian Armada.

I nodded "Yes, He has it in his mind that just because he goes out for his permit. That I'll buy him a car"

Doug laughed "I remember those times... Are you looking for an SUV or just a small compact sized car?"

I looked up at Ezra "What do you think about an SUV?"

Ezra smiled "Can you see over the dash board?" My jaw dropped "I'm joking, I think it would be good. I mean, you have two teens and a baby on the way. So it would fit everything including the stroller"

"Congratulations, Your so tiny" Doug smiled and patted Ezra's shoulder.

We both looked at each other and laughed "I'm sorry, I'm not pregnant."

Doug looked at us confused and then looked at Taylor and Gigi "Wow, I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry"

"It's okay." Ezra smiled and dropped his arm from around my shoulder, and took hold of my hand "One day, but I don't think it'll be soon" I smiled at Ezra's comment.

"So, about that SUV?" I looked around the lot, and noticed the kids still looking at the black Armada "What about a test drive, of that one" I motioned with my eyes at the one the kids were looking at.

"Sure" Doug smiled and the three of us walked in the direction of the car.

Two hours later, the four of us came out with a brand new car. It was the SUV that the kids were looking at. After playing around with Taylor's head a little, telling him that one day it'll be his car. Only for me to smirk it off, it had to be the high of the day. But who knows, maybe when he is able to drive without me I'll give it to him and pick me up a simple compact car.

Gigi and I were now following Ezra and Taylor to the rental center in Rosewood. I wanted some alone time with Gigi and I also wanted Taylor to get to know Ezra a little. Even though Taylor said he was okay with our arrangement, I knew he had questions.

"So" Gigi said breaking the ice "Are you happy?"

I turned my head a little to look at her, and then back on the road "What do you mean?"

Gigi sighed "I mean, with Mr. Fitz. Are you happy?"

I smiled and turned my head to look at her again, as we stopped at the red light "I am. I know we fight, and having that big moment yesterday wasn't the first time. Ezra and I had a very complicated relationship, with having to sneak around. Making up stories that I was at a friends house just to spend sometime with him. Having an ex-girlfriend, trying to ruin everything between us. We had our fair share of fights, so yesterday. I don't..." I trailed off.

Gigi giggled "He really loves you. He couldn't stop thinking about the phone call, and doubting himself."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, he kept saying. If only he hadn't taken that call, then you wouldn't have ran out like that. He said that he loved you from the moment, he laid eyes on you." Gigi giggled again "But he wouldn't tell me when and where you two meant"

I giggled "Yeah, we wanted to tell Taylor first." I told her "Look, I know the situation, with your parents is hard. And I hope you know, that even though I think what you and Taylor did was totally wrong. I'm going to help. The only thing now, is support."

"Thank you. You were always, like my second mother. Remember when we meant up in Las Vegas?"

I thought back to the last month we saw each other "Yeah, it was the time. I caught you and Taylor in that heavy make out session, on my couch"

"I'm sorry about that. But you never pressured us about it. I adored you for it."

"Gigi" I sighed "I wanted Taylor to have his space. If I knew the two of you were having sex, I wouldn't have passed that day by." Just as I told her that, we pulled up into the rental center right beside Ezra and Taylor. "I just wanted you to know, that a part of this situation is my fault. I gave Taylor his freedom, and never really talked to him about sex and what could happen. But if you are telling me the truth, that you really are in love with Taylor. Then I promise, I'm going to give you a 100 percent."

"I promise, I really am in love with Taylor and I would do anything just to make him happy. And that includes leaving if that's what he want's Ms. Montgomery" Gigi told me without missing an heart beat. In that few seconds she sounded exactly like me. And I knew, that those words came from her heart.

"Okay, I wont judge you anymore." I smiled as we meant in the middle for a hug. "Please from now on, call me Aria." Gigi giggled and nodded into the hug.

Ezra's POV:

I rolled my eyes, as I opened the door to the rental and got out. Taylor had been nothing but rude, telling me that I should have told him from the start. And I already knew that. But he wouldn't let me explain, and then he goes off and tells me that I better break Aria's heart, or he'll kick my ass. I smirked at that comment. But what had hurt the most, is that he told me he looked up to me. He thought of me as that male figure that he never got from Richard. Why can't he still look at me the same? I thought to myself as I walked over to the driver side of Aria's car, and opened her door.

"Hey" I whispered in a soft voice.

"What's wrong?" Concern inched in her voice "Did Taylor say something?"

I nodded "He said a lot." I looked to the passenger side, and saw Taylor hop in the back seat. Followed by Gigi. "Let's go return the car" I extended my hand which Aria took, and lead her to the entrance "Taylor hates me."

Aria stopped and looked at me before fully walking in "What happen?"

"Well, he said that he wished I had told him what happen. And that he thought I was a role model" I gave her the short version

"I'm sorry, but don't worry. He's just trying to protect me. I'll talk to him" Aria graced my cheek, as I bent down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Don't, let Taylor trust me on his own terms. I don't want to push him, into something."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and looked back at the car "I'm sure, Taylor is starting to grow on me" I chuckled

"I love you Ezra, I promise Taylor he'll come around"

"I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Ezra's POV:

A week had gone by, and it was finally time for me to go California. Berkley had called, a couple days later asking me to fly out. And me keeping my promise to Aria I said okay. I knew I wasn't going take the job, and deep down I wished Aria saw that she is worth more to me, then this job. Even though it is my dream job, and I would love to live in California. I would rather follow my heart, and be with Aria. Instead of losing her again.

As I watched parents pick up their children, on the bright Wednesday afternoon. I couldn't help but think, that one day. Aria and I will have children, playing and pushing them on swing sets. Having an adventure in the park. Watching as they take their first step, saying their first words. I chuckled softly, hoping their first words were dada or mama, something sweet like that. I could picture just how sweet and tiny, this child would be. With my curls and Aria's beautiful Hazel eyes, along with her laughter and smile. We would have the more gorgeous baby girl, and if it was a boy. I couldn't help but think, he would carry on the Fitz traits.

A loud knock brought me out of my thoughts, as I looked at the door and saw. The most breath taking sight. "Aria" I cooed

"Are you okay?" She asked, taking the few steps over to my desk.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking" I told her, as I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me.

"Oh... About what?" Aria then started to graced my face with the ball of her thumb. And I pulled her onto my lap.

"About you" I smiled and gave her a kiss "About having children of our own, and watching them grow up"

Aria giggled, giving me another kiss to the lips. As she played with the hair on the back of my neck "Those would be some pretty good looking babies"

"I know." I mumbled into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of strawberries.

"Are you ready to go?"

I sighed, seeing as I wont be able to spend time with Aria, until late Monday night. "I guess." I told her, as she stood from my lap "I still don't see why, you have to push me for this interview. I'm fine where I am" I grumbled.

"You know why" Aria answered and I stared at her. waiting for her to tell me more. "I just don't want you to regret this."

I shook my head, as I shoved the last of my things into my bag. "I wont." I turned and started to head for the door. I paused when I realize that Aria wasn't following. "I'm sorry. I know you just want the best for me. But you have to realize Aria, what's best. Is standing right before me, I would never regret that."

Aria sighed and turned away from me. "I'm sorry, if it seems as if I'm pushing you into this. But yes, I do want the best for you." She returned her eyes to me "I love you too much, to see your dreams being flushed down the toilet"

"My dreams were always with you." I walked over to her, and gave her a kiss as we pulled away Aria placed a smile upon her face

"Okay, Mr. Romantic" Aria giggled "Let's get to the air port."

"After what I just said, your still making me go?" I pouted

"Yes, I still want you to experience the out side world." She giggled and took hold of my hand as she lead me out the door and to her car.

Aria's POV:

The car ride to the Air port was nothing but silent. We sat and had a few stolen glances toward each other. I knew Ezra was upset about going on this trip, but I would rather have him upset with me. Than regretting every choice he has ever made regarding us. That's why I wanted him to go, to see what he would be missing.

As I pulled up to the curb, of the air port. I turned to look at Ezra shaking his head. "I'm sorry" I whispered

Ezra let out a harsh laughed and opened his door. "Whatever Aria." He mumbled.

I felt as if I was going to cry, as if my whole world was falling apart. But I had to stay strong, I had to let Ezra live his life. "Fine" I mumbled back and stepped out of the car. To open the truck, to get his bag. "Have a good flight" I gave him a weak smile.

"Do you really love me?" Ezra suddenly asked

I was hurt and fully upset by that question "You know I love you... Where is this coming from?"

Ezra just shrugged "If you loved me. Than why are you pushing me to get on that plane?"

I let out a shaky breath "Do whatever you want Ezra." I told him, and slapped the car trunk closed. "So what? Are we going home?"

He rolled his eyes, and huffed a few times. "What do you really want? Do you want me to take this job, if they offer it to me?" I could hear the heart break that I was causing Ezra. And that's when I just broke down.

"I don't want you to leave, but I don't want you to feel regret. You say that you won't but I can see it in your eyes. Having the opportunity to work at Berkley, living in a place where your heart was always set." I cried out. "I don't want it to be my fault, that you had the chance to take it. But didn't because if me."

"So what? You think just because I go to this interview, seeing the sights. Having an inside scoop of the school, would change my mind?" He asked me sternly.

I nodded "Yes, Ezra in away. I thought it would work." I told him with the same tone of attitude.

Ezra shook his head "You're unbelievable" He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me the truth... If I hadn't come back, would you be getting married to Julia?" I tilted my head.

"Aria don't go there"

"I want the truth Ezra"

"Yes, Aria I would"

"And if I hadn't come back, would you and Julia be going to California if and when the offer was handed to you?" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck out of frustration.

"Yes, that was the plan"

I sighed and shook my head "then go fourth with that plan, and if you decide that California isn't what you wanted. I'll be at home waiting for you. I'll be the one embracing you to the very end. Ezra just do this for me, please" I begged.

Ezra and I looked into each other's eyes, and my final words finally sunk in. "Okay, for you I will."

I giggled "Isn't that for a song?" Ezra rolled his eyes, as in pulled me to his chest "I love you, Ezra. I promise I'll be here when and if you return."

I felt Ezra kiss the top of my head "I love you, and I'm returning. I don't care what they offer me." I pulled back from Ezra so that I was looking into his eyes once more "I want you, Aria. I've known that for a long time. It just took me a while to get there"

I smiled at his sweet words "I love you too." we shared a passionate kiss. "Have a safe flight. And don't be flirting with the ladies" I joked.

"I promise, I only have eyes for one." Ezra kissed me again "Drive home safe. I'll call you when I land"

"Promise?" I asked, as I bit my bottom lip.

"I promise." Ezra smiled and gave me one more hug before picking up his bag, and walking into the airport.


	25. Chapter 25

**So this chapter is just a little filler. I really didn't know what to write, with Ezra out of the picture for a few days. AND this chapter is what I came up with. I'm Sorry if this chapter seem's a little lost, but I have not have the chance to Grammar or Spell check it. SOOOO I know there are a few mistakes... Please Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the show... **

It was the last day of the week for school, and with Ezra gone. And the kids having their own thing to do. I hopped and jump for the chance to get out, and have some fun. Ezra had called me when he landed, but we had only talked for a short while seeing as it was already late. I miss him so much, just having him gone. Is breaking my heart.

I sighed as I graded the last of the quizzes I had let out. I wanted to see if the children, understood their reading and math material. So far about 86% of my students understood, and the rest will have to see me during recess or after school. I really wanted my students to succeed in everything they do.

"Aria" I heard a familiar voice from my door. I checked the last question wrong before looking up. "Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded, as I stuffed my corrected papers into my desk drawer. "I am"

Julia smiled and motion her head for me to leave "Hurry up, I've waited all day for some girl time" She giggled as I stood and placed my purse strap over my shoulder.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming." I giggled and locked my classroom door behind me.

Julia wasn't my ideal person to hang out with, since I kind of stole Ezra from her. But when she called yesterday, and me telling her that Ezra went to California for that interview. She insisted that we hang out, and catch up. I wanted to kick myself for answering that phone call. But I got so excited that I thought it was Ezra and didn't even bother looking at the caller.

"So what did you plan?" I asked as we made it to the parking lot.

"Well, I was thinking about an early dinner. Then maybe going out for some drinks."

I smiled and opened the door to my car. Tossing some of my stuff in the back seat. "Sounds like fun. Oh before I forget, I invited Hanna" I knew bring Hanna would be a good idea, just in case Ezra would call. Hanna can get her company, and give me that excuse to leave the table or whatever.

Julia smiled "That's fine."

"So I'll meet you at the Grille?" I question. Julia replied with a yes, and I started up my car "I'm just going to pick up Hanna first."

"Alright, I'll see you guys there" Julia did a little wave, as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks Han" I said once we left her condo. "I really don't want to be alone with Ezra's ex"

Hanna rolled her eyes "I just agreed because I was too lazy to cook" She smirked "Plus how bad could it be?"

I shrugged and as I turned down the street of the Grille "I don't know, this is the first time I've spent with her. Since Ezra and I told her we were together in the past, I kind of avoided her calls." I told her as I parked in one of the empty spots.

"It'll be fine Aria. Plus, Ms. Hanna is here." She pointed to herself "I'm Fab"

"Fab?"I question with a shake of the head "Alright, Yes you are" I giggled and stepped out of my car.

"Finally, I was sitting her for a while" Julia waved us over. "I thought you were going to change you mind"

I shook my head before taking a seat across from her. "Never" I lied, because I have thought about it.

Once, Hanna and I got situated. We ordered and started talking about random stuff. Mostly Julia wanted to know, how Hanna's men line was coming along. With a few small questions about how my short story was coming along as well. It seem to me that Julia didn't really want to talk to me, and if that was the case. Then why the hell did she ask me out tonight? I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that she was pulling another Noel Kahn...

As the night progressed Julia, Hanna and I made our way to Hollis Bar. After dinner I just wanted to go home, I haven't felt all that happy for a couple of days. I think I was coming down with the flu or something. But I knew I wasn't pregnant, that was the first thing I did, the first time I had to run to the bathroom. But it turned up negative, and plus I had depot shot. I was going to put in the nuva-ring but, at the last second I said no thank you.

"Are you alright?" Hanna asked as she took a sip of her long Island Ice tea.

I smiled and nodded. It seems that's all I could do tonight was smile and nod. "I'm fine"

Hanna and Julia both looked at each other and cocked their heads "Okay, I'm just going to be blunt. But Aria we know you miss Ezra, but he will be back" Julia rubbed my arm.

"It's not that. I think I'm just going to go home. I really don't feel very well."

"Aria, we haven't hung out in a while. Please just stay for an hour" Julia begged and Hanna made a pout face.

I rolled my eyes "Fine, just for an hour."

The night started off slow, and I was still waiting for Ezra to call. I've texted him a couple of times, telling him where I was and so I was with. But he never texted me back. I knew he had meant up with the Dean today, but he never told him how it went. God only knows what he's doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Walking around California had always been my dream. But having to walk among these roads alone, was not part of my plan. I looked at old building's and had a few great items of food. But my mind always wondered back to Aria, thinking about what she was doing. Who she was with, and if she was thinking about me. I know Aria and I haven't left everything on a good note, and apart of me wondered what the will bring us. Will we make everything okay again?

I thought about the time, that Aria yelled at me during the stupid school play. I thought about Byron telling me for the first time, that Aria had applied for colleges on in particular, being in California. I remember telling her that someday, she will just look to me as if I was only her teacher. Those were the rough times, Aria and I fighting just because our relationship was complicated and we had to hide everything.

As I walked down the hallway of this massive building leading up to the Dean's office. I took in the scent of Berkley, the walls the class rooms. Everything made me smile. Aria was right for pushing me to do this interview, I would have regretted not being able to see the sight's and what this school had to offer. But that's something that I would never want to tell her. Because than she would push till she was out of breath for me to take this Job, if it was offered to me.

"Hello, I'm Ezra Fitz. I have an interview at 3" I smiled while, the assistance I would believe checked me out.

"Yes, Mr. Fitz. You may go in now." She motion toward the door, and after I thanked her. I knocked twice.

"Come in" I heard... I sucked in a deep breath, putting on my charm and walked in. "I'm glad you could make it. Did you just get in?"

I shook his hand "Thank you... And no, my girlfriend wanted me to come a day early. Just so I could take it the sights."

He smiled and nodded "Is she here with you?"

I shook my head a little depress that Aria didn't even offer to fly up here with me "No, she teaches the second grade. So She had to stay back"

"Wow, that's great. So should we get to it?" He offered me a seat. "I really have to tell you the truth. I've been looking at your resume for a few months now, but the fact that we didn't have any positions to offer you. I just couldn't make that call. I wanted to meet 'THE' Ezra Fitz in person, so when this spot had open up. I knew the right person to call"

"THE Ezra Fitz?" I arched an eyebrow.

He nodded his head "Yes, you come well recommended. I would be happy if you could accept this position. Were opening a new English Department, so if you want I'll point you head staff. Meaning you will be running that particular Department. I know this is a big step from what you are doing now, but I know you can do it. You Mr. Fitz come highly recommended from your fellow workers at Hollis College."

"Wow" I smiled, not knowing what to say "That's big"

He chuckled a little "I know, this is a big step. And that you would have to move here, but if you do. I will tell you that Berkley will make it worth your wild."

"To be honest. I don't know if I can take the job" I looked him right in the eyes.

"Your girlfriend?"

I looked at my fingers "Something like that. Look I want to thank you, for this opportunity. But there are so many things going on, in my life. I don't know if I can add one more thing on my plate"

He sighed "Ezra, I understand where and what you and thinking. You know this job opportunity is something you want to take. And you don't know if your girlfriend will approve of the move or not."

"That's my problem" I cut him off "She will, she's always been supportive. She was the one that had to push me here, but I know for a fact that she wont move. I've waited 15 years to get this woman back. And now that she is in my life again, I don't know how I'm going to be able to take this job. Knowing the love of my life, my soul mate is not with me. I'm sorry if I wasted your time, but like I said this is a big step" I blurted, and as I was ready to stand. He stopped me.

"I hear you loud and clear." He shook his head and stood up from behind his desk "Love is tough, and between two soul mates their every lasting love is strong. If this woman wanted you to come here, for this interview. It's probably because she has high hopes for you."

I smiled and shook my head a little "I want to marry her one day. And I know if I take this job, there's know way that's going to happen. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Think about it, we still have time. I don't need you till March of next year. I'm just doing early recon. I have faith in you, but if you decide that you don't want it. That you are going against your better judgment, please let me know soon?"

I nodded and shook his head "I promise and thank you."

"What's her name?" He asked just as I had my hand on the door.

"Aria, Aria Montgomery." I smiled

"What?" He shuddered. And went behind his desk, shuffling through papers. "As in the Author, Aria Montgomery?"

"One in the same. She's my soul mate"

"I..." He coughed "I offered her a job here, but she told me that." he stopped and laughed "That she just wanted to go home."

I smiled "Really?"

He nodded "Yup, but you tell her. If she is willing to move up here with you, I'll give her that position, and she'll work right along side you."

"I will. Thank you again."

Later that night, I found myself thinking about what the Dean had told me. How could Aria not have taken this job, when it was offered to her? what was her motives to go back to Rosewood? Was she lying to me, when she said that she didn't know I was still in town? How could she not have known I was in town, if she was till in contact with her parents?

I looked at my phone, and knew Aria was still in school. Maybe correcting papers or doing some kind of last minutes lesson plans. So I decided to take a nap, all of this hard thinking really started to take it's toll on me.

After a few hours sleep, I noticed a few missed calls and text messages from Aria. So I called her back, but when I did she didn't answer. So I called again, and again. And after a few try's someone picked up, but it wasn't Aria.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Who's this?" A voice that sound familiar, but I couldn't pick it up.

"This is Ezra, where's Aria?" I told the guy.

"She went with Ryan, onto the dance floor" He smirked. "Maybe you should call back tomorrow, when she is available" He laughed and hung up the phone.

"What the hell?"

**So is Ryan a GUY or GIRL? UMM...? Don't worry, everything will work out...**


	26. who's coming to town?

**Aria's POV:**

The next morning, I still woke up sick. I couldn't help but think that I had the flu, and needed to get to the doctor. Or take some kind of medicine. I rolled out of bed, and went downstairs. I really needed something to drink after tossing all of my contains down the toilet.

When I got downstairs, I noticed that Ryan Corners was still sleeping on my couch. I told her she could have slept in the guess bedroom, and that Gigi could have just slept in Taylor's room but she didn't want to put Gigi out. I laughed when I heard her talking in her sleep, something about a business deal.

I walked to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice, I was just about to put some in a glass. When I heard a harsh knock to my door, followed by the door bell. I walked over to the door and flung it open. "Ezra?" I breathe out. "what are you doing here?"

Ezra shook his head, and dropped his bags. "Did you cheat on me?" Was the only words he said before storming into the house.

I closed the door behind him and looked him in the eyes "I would never cheat on you... What are you talking about?"

"I called, and called last night. And finally someone answered the phone, it was a guy. Who the hell was that? And why were you on the dance floor with some guy named Ryan?"

I smiled and turned my head to see Ryan getting up. "Ezra, I would never cheat on you. I don't know who answered my phone, but Ryan is a woman who is or should I say was sleeping on my couch" I pointed to Ryan as she wiped her face.

"Thanks a lot" She mumbled and tossed the blanket back over her head. "I giggled and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I kind of freaked out." Ezra let out a breath, as he grabbed me by the waist. "Forgive me?"

I giggled "How did the interview go?"

Ezra sighed as he gave me a kiss to the cheek "Okay"

I arched an eyebrow, and turned to face him "Okay?"

He smiled "Why didn't you tell me, you were offered a Job there?"

"He told you that?" Ezra nodded "well, it's because it wasn't home."

"Home?" Ezra asked as I rolled my eyes. "Tell me more"

I sighed and took a sip of my juice "It was the year that I had lost my child. I didn't want to work there, I just wanted to come home." I finished.

**Ezra's POV;**

"I'm sorry... how are you doing so far?"

Aria looked at me and giggled "Okay, I guess. There are still some nights, that I would wake up crying. But over all, I'm slowly recovering."

I smiled "I really am sorry, about just freaking out."

"It's okay" Aria placed a hand, upon mind. And just as I was about to lean over and give Aria a kiss. She up and ran to the downstairs bathroom.

"Okay, I know I haven't showered yet, and brushed my teeth. But did you have to run away like that?" I asked as I got up and walked over to the bathroom. To hear Aria throwing up. "Are you okay?" I knocked.

"I'm fine" Aria said from behind the door. Just than I heard the toilet flush, and the water running. Aria opened the open a few seconds later. "I think I'm coming down with the flu or something."

I knitted my eyebrows "Are you sure?" I questioned "How long have you been sick?"

Aria shrugged "A few days. Why?" She asked walking back to the kitchen.

"Are you pregnant Aria?" She stopped in the hallway and turned to face me "I mean, you don't look like your sick with the flu. In fact, I wasn't going to say anything. But you look like you're glowing" I smiled.

"What?" She gasped "I can't be pregnant, cause I took a couple of test. And they both came out negative"

I shook my head "Okay, I was just asking. Maybe you should go to the doctors?"

Aria rolled her head around in a circle, and picked up her cup "I will, just give it a couple more days. And if I'm not better by Monday, than I'll go"

I gave Aria a tight smile "Promise?"

"Yes, now tell me about the interview" She sat down on the stool, and patted the seat next to her.

"Well, He told me that. Their making a new English Art's building and wanted me to run it."

"That's Great" Aria smiled. "When does it start?"

"In March, but I'm not taking it." I looked Aria in the eyes "If you're not going, than I don't want it." Aria closed her eyes, and shook her head "Why do I have to leave, when everything is perfect here?"

"Everything is not perfect, Ezra. Thing's can change" She opened her eyes, so that we were staring at each other. "What if we have our difference, are you going to leave? What if we have a huge fight and break up? Are you going to leave?"

"Aria, we always fight... Even when you were in high school, nothing's change. I'm still in love with you"

"you didn't answer me!"

"No, I'm not leaving."

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra surprising me at home, so early in the morning. Made me really think about our relationship, if we were really rushing into things. Or the fact that Ezra was ready for a child, and I wasn't. What if I was to lose that Child like I did the first one? Or what if I'm not ready to really have a child of my own? I have Taylor and now Gigi, I don't know how much forward I want to go. And at some point Ezra is going to realize it, and now want to be with me anymore... What if Ezra see's me as a child? The fact of having Ezra think of me like that, was getting me more scared. And the more scared I've got, the more I wanted Ezra to go to Berkley.

"I'm Sorry, about all the commotion this morning." I said, as I took a seat on the couch next to Ryan.

"So, is that Ezra?" She smiled, and took my coffee from me.

"Yes, that's him..." I trailed off, as my thoughts once again got the better of me.

"Well, he's very cute and handsome." She giggled "What are you thinking about?"

"Well, maybe the fact that I don't think this relationship of ours is going anywhere. He had to brake up his wedding just to be with me, and now he's thinking about kids. What am I supposed to tell him, if I'm not ready?"

Ryan giggled "Aria, I've known you for years. And Ezra took the last plane over here, he hasn't slept or showered. He loves you and you need to tell him the truth, before it's too late."

I nodded "yeah, I guess your right." I smiled "So are you going to tell me why, you came here?"

"What don't you want me here?" She arched an eyebrow "Well, I have some news. Are you free in February?"

I cocked my head to the side "Why?"

She smiled and adjusted herself on the couch "I got you that tour in France."

I squealed "You didn't?" Ryan nodded her head "Oh My GOD" I yelled in excitement "When do we leave?"

"So, you want this? What about the kids?"

I closed my eyes, in all my glory I haven't even thought about the baby "They can come along; I mean, Taylor would love to go to France and Gigi too" I said unsure of myself "But than there's Ezra."

"Yeah, what about him? Are you really willing to string him along?"

I shook my head "I think you know me better than that?" I sighed, this is one thing I really have to think about. "I will tell him the truth. Ezra will understand." I hopped.

**Ezra's POV:**

I had gone home, a few hours later. Aria sat and talked about the interview, and yet she tried to push me into taking it. But I put my foot down on that one. Like I told her, why would I leave... After finally taking a shower, and having a light break fest. I started to grade some papers, I wanted to get some of my mini book reports done before Monday.

After a few hours of reading, and marking. I had finally gotten done, and it was time for a late lunch. I didn't even know what time it was and I didn't realize that I had been marking for hours.

There was a sudden knock on my door, as I gathered the last of papers and placed them in my bag. "Coming"

I walked over to the door, and flung it open. "Coffee?"

"MOM" I smiled "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Is it a bad time?" She stepped into the house, handing me a cup of coffee.

I shook my head and embraced her into a hug. "I wished you would have called. I would have stayed at the airport" I chuckled.

"What?" She looked at me confused as I lead her into the kitchen.

"I just came home. Berkley had called me for a interview, and offered me a job."

Mom embraced me in another hug "I'm so proud of you. Your dream job, when do you start?"

I shrugged "I'm not going." I looked her in the eyes "My life is here, I don't want to leave her."

"Her?" My mother arched an eyebrow "Who? Julia?"

"Mom you know, Julia and I are over." I announced "I'm talking about Aria Montgomery"

She let out a small gasp "The six-teen year old?"

I rolled my eyes "Don't judge. You know I've loved her for years, it was only a matter of time. Plus, Julia had never captured my heart. She was just filling a void of not having Aria around." I smiled.

"That's something a Jerk would say." She sighed "I want to meet Aria, Today while I'm in town."

"That's not a problem, let's go" I smiled and grabbed my coat as I walked to the front door. "She lives next door."

"Interesting."

**Please Review, and tell me if Ezra's mom coming to town is a bad or good thing for the couple... **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay so I saw tonights episode and legit CRIED during that cry scene. **

**On another note: I have not proof read this chapter what so ever so readers beware...**

Mom and I made it to Aria's house. I smiled as I rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer it. Mother has always been somewhat open to the idea of Aria and I, especially since I have told her about Aria back when we first dated. Well not exactly when we first dated, it was more when Aria had broke up with me and mom forcing me to tell her why I was so broken. It was in that moment of time, that I spelt everything. She understood that it was never a student-teacher thing, and my feelings for Aria is real.

The door flung open a minute later "Taylor" I smiled

"Mr. Fitz" Taylor moved aside and allowed us in "Who's this?"

"This is Connie my mother, mom this is Taylor. Aria's son"

She looked at me with a glare "It's nice to meet you son." She smiled at him afterwards. "Is your mother home?"

Taylor nodded "She's in her office. I'll get her" Taylor started to walk away when I had stopped him. Telling him that I would get Aria, I just want to tell Aria who she was about to meet and get most of the awkwardness gone.

When I walked down the hall, Aria had the door of her office slightly ajar. I knocked softly and heard a faint come in. I looked at Aria as she had her head in her arm's on the desk. "How are you feeling?" I question.

Aria tried to put her head up but, was not able to "I'm taking you to the doctor." I told her, making my way down to her level "I'm worried about you"

"I'm fine. What's going on?" Aria opened her eyes and I noticed something different. She has gotten a lot worst than before.

"My mother is here. She wanted to meet you, but I'm taking you to the doctor." I replied and stood from my position

"I'm fine, Ezra let's just go meet your mom." Aria grabbed my hand as I pulled her to a standing place. "How do I look? Alright?" She cracked a sick smile.

"Honestly?" I arched as eyebrow "Even though you look like you want to throw up on me. I couldn't be happier with a beautiful woman, standing before me." I placed a kiss upon her forehead. I felt that Aria was really warm and when I pulled back I gave her a questionable look. "Lets go" I lifted Aria up bridal style and carried her out of the office. When I went into the living room, Aria had her head placed on my chest with her arm's wrapped around my neck "I'm taking Aria to the Hospital, she's burning up." I told Taylor and my mother.

"What happen?" Taylor looked at me confused "Mom, was fine when I checked on her half hour ago"

I shrugged "I don't know Taylor. Where's Gigi?"

"She went with Aunt Hanna" Taylor grabbed Aria's jacket and purse.

"I'll drive you son" My mother opened the door and waited till everyone was out before shutting it.

"I'm sorry" I heard Aria whisper

I placed her in the back seat and buckled her in "What are you sorry for?" I whispered back.

"For being sick when your mom came to town." She gave me a weak smile.

I chuckled and kissed Aria on her cheek "Don't worry about it. She will recover." I told her and gave mom my car keys. Taylor slid into the passenger seat, as I slid into the back seat with Aria.

**Aria's POV:**

Taylor, Ezra and his mother took me to the hospital. My mind was spinning, at first I didn't know where I was. But Ezra kept a tight rope on me, and made sure that I had gotten all of the medical treatment there was to offer.

After the nurse had kicked Ezra and Taylor out of the room, she took some vital's and there was a Tec that came in. He had taken my blood... After waiting for some time. The Doctor came in with some news "How are you feeling Aria?"

I shrugged "My heads not pounding, and I have managed to keep down my sandwich" I replied.

Dr. Robert's took down some notes, and he checked my breathing and heart rate. "When you came in here, you were very dehydrated." I gave him a confused look "You do have the flu, but Aria you are also pregnant"

My eyes went wide, as my jaw shot open "But I'm on birth control and I took the home pregnancy test. They came out negative"

Dr. Robert's nodded "Sometimes, they aren't 100% right. You could have so much water in you that it blocks it out, that's why we take blood test here. Just to out rule some of those possibilities."

"Oh my god, are you sure? I mean, that..."

"Yes Aria. you are pregnant, I'm going to give you some antibiotics for that flu. But you have to check in with your OBGYN within the next couple of days."

"Thank you, could you please send Ezra in?"

Dr. Robert's gave me a nod before walking out. Ezra came in a few seconds later "How are you feeling?"

"50/50" I smiled "I'm Pregnant Ezra"

Ezra smiled "I knew it." he sat beside me and took hold of my hand "I just had this gut feeling, I knew it wasn't just the cold."

I cracked a small smile "What are we going to do?"

Ezra shrugged "We can talk about it later, right now let's just focus on getting you all better."

I nodded and rested my headd back on the pillow. I do not know if I could tell Ezra that I was not ready to have children of my own. But I did not want to tell him that I thought his baby was a mistake. I could only be a couple of weeks pregnant, considering Ezra and I had sex for the first time a while a go.

"I'm scared" I cried out

"Aria, sweetie. I am going to be with you every step of the way, I promise to take care of you and this child. Along with Taylor and Gigi." Ezra kissed my forehead and graced my cheek "I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for those Reviews it means the world to me that I have lovely readers that willl take time to give me a comment. **

**"I don't know about you guys. But Mondays episode was awesome. I love ELLA now. I used to think that she was this big cock blocker, but now that she stepped down and allowing them to tell her their story. I love her. But I would always love "PIPER" if you don't know who that is. It's ELLA MONTGOMERY FROM CHARMED. aka HOLLY MARIE COOMBS."**

**OKAY AS FOR THIS STORY. SINCE THERE ISN'T THAT MANY PEOPLE REVIEW I DECIDED THAT THE LESS REVIEWS I GET THE LONGER THE WAIT. PLUS I ONLY HAVE A FEW CHAPTER LEFT BEFORE THE BABIES ARE BORN SOOO. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN. OH AND I DIDN'T PROOF READ SO I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS.**

After finding out that I was pregnant. Ezra has been over more often than I could count, making doctor appointments, making sure I was taking my med's. It was coming to a breaking point were I couldn't stand it anymore and I had to get away from him. As much as I love Ezra I needed my own space, I need my room to breathe.

One day after school, when I told Ezra countless times I would be alright. I ended up at my mothers, in my old room. My parents were out for the weekend and I had the house to myself. Ella told me that the way Ezra is treating me, is the same thing my father had did to her. She also told me that that over protected feeling never goes away.

I laid on my bed enjoying my silence when my phone rang. It was Taylor telling me he and Gigi were home, and if I needed company to give him a call. Ever since I had gotten sick last week, and with Ezra and his mother having to take me to the hospital. Taylor too had been on my case. I guess apart of him had gotten really scared.

My phone buzzed again but this time it was Ezra. I never told him where I was going, I just said that I needed space for a few hours. I text him back saying that I was fine where I was, and I would be home tomorrow. That earned a phone call, but I didn't answer.

I placed my phone down next to me, as I placed my pillow over my eyes. After spending a couple of days with Ezra's mother and having Ezra and Taylor smother me as if I couldn't take care of myself. I felt so overwhelmed and tired. I slowly felt myself drift to sleep.

Ezra's POV:

I paced in circles trying to get a hold of Aria. I've called Hanna, I've called Julia and still know word on where she went. It was a quarter to nine when I hopped in my car and started to drive around Rosewood. Apart of me felt like I was abandoning my child and Aria. I just wanted to know where she was and what she was doing. I drove past the Grille and than drove past Hollis. I drove around the Hollis parking lot but I still didn't see her car.

As I pulled down Jason's street, I started to wonder if she was at her parents house. I know Byron told me something about a family thing with his Mother, and that Ella was going to Philly for a couple of days. So I drove down that street and found Aria's car. I parked behind her and got out. I rang the down bell a couple of times but she didn't answer, and all the lights in the house were off. I pulled out my phone and called Aria until she picked up. When she answered she didn't sound so happy.

"What do you want?"

"Open the door, please" I told her. I heard Aria groan and a minute "later she opened the door rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to make sure you were okay" I answered"

Aria took in a breath and walked away. "I think we need to talk" These words cut through me like a knife. I shut the door behind me as Aria walked into the living room, and turned on the light.

"About what Aria?"

Aria sat down and placed the pillow on her lap "About us..."

I looked at her confused "okay"

"I cannot take this anymore. Ezra whenever we are at work you have to check on me every hour. You are neglecting your students. We leave to work together, come home together. We spent every waking hour together. I am tired I just need my space."

I looked at her in shock. I really did not know that I was suffocating her. " I am sorry. I guess with you losing your first baby. I just wanted to make sure you were safe" I said as I looked down at my hands " I never wanted to be a bother."

"Ezra, I love you. I know me losing my child is hard. But you have to realize I did not know about that child." Aria sighed and stood from the couch to sit on my lap "I know about this one. I will take care of myself and your child as best as I can. You just have to give me room to breathe. Okay?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Aria's waist. "I promise not to be so overly protective." I gave Aria a kiss to the lips "I love you, so much. The last thing I want is for us to break up"

Aria kiss my lips. "I love you too."

The next morning I had awoken with Aria in my arm's on the Montgomery couch. I smiled as I heard Aria take it soft breath's. I lifted my side slowly off the couch and hovered over Aria for a while. It might have been a second too long because next thing I knew was that Aria was taking my face in the palm of her hands. Bring my lips down to hers.

"Good morning" I smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Morning. Where are you going?"

"Well, I really have to use the bathroom. Then I was going to make you some food."

"Ah" Aria said as she let go my face "I will make you some coffee." She pushed me away.

"I can make it" I offered

Aria giggled 'I do not think so sweetie. You make your coffee with a little too much grains"

"Really?" I asked in shock as I walked upstairs and headed for the bathroom seeing as the one downstairs was being remodeled.

I had used the toilet and washed my hands and face. I went underneath the sink and grabbed a fresh toothbrush and brushed my teeth. After I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "I am going to be a father. I am going to be a father to the woman I love and adore with my heart and soul." I said to myself and chuckled a little.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Aria coming out of the bedroom. I smiled and saw her wiggle her eyebrows at me. "You were taking forever. So I just used my parents bathroom"

I nodded "I was having a moment"

"Oh" Aria shook her head

"Not that" I blushed and wiped my face "I was just thinking. I am going to be a father."

Aria giggled "Are you hungry?"

I nodded "Yes, I am. I missed dinner last night."

Aria and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My phone rang and I went into the living room to answer it.

"What's up Hardy?" I haven't even told him the good news.

"God, I thought you fell off the planet" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes

"I have been busy."

"With Aria?" Hardy smirked

"She's pregnant." I blurted.

"Your's?" Hardy was never happy with Aria and I. But when Aria had told me the story about Hardy comforting her. I was in shock.

"Yes, why would you say that?"

"I am just asking dude, so don't get upset"

I scoffed "You just asked me if the woman I love would cheat on me. How do you expect me to respond?"

Hardy sighed "Look, I just don't want to see your heart broken. I know how much Aria mean's to you and I am happy that she is back. I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy. Everyday I see Aria I can't help but put a smile on my face and let my heart beat a million times faster. I fall deeper in love with her everyday"

"Ezra, before you go and write your phone novel" He chuckled "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You did not do well last time she broke your heart and I do not want to see that again."

"I hear you buddy"

"Alright, I will see you soon"

"Bye"

Aria's POV:

"You cannot do this. You have to put the child's best interest at heart Taylor. You cannot go off to NYU for a month and come back home and make like you never left" I exclaimed as Ezra walked back into the kitchen.

"Please mom. This job can set Gigi and I for awhile and I would not have to work for a few years." He pleaded. "All I am thinking about is my child's future"

I sighed as I took the phone away from my ear. "I will talk to you tonight Taylor."

"MOM!" Taylor yelled but I just hung up and flung my phone across the room letting it fall to the floor in pieces.

"What the hell was that?" Ezra squealed. I looked at him and shook my head "Aria?"

"I am going to kill Hanna. She had gotten Taylor a month away from home. Working for different design companies that is going to offer more money than he is making now. Without my consent he cannot go. He is only 15 Ezra I cannot allow my son to travel to god know's where without me." Letting the words slip out of my mouth I realize what I was saying. Taylor was doing something with his life. With me in the way he cannot fulfill his dreams like this.

"Taylor is smart Aria. You had taught him well, he will go out into the real world and accomplish everything he set his mind too. Just like you."

"I know. I am just afraid of losing him so fast." I cried "Everyone leaves eventually, I just do not want it to be so soon"

"Taylor will all be there. He needs you now more then anything Aria. He won't leave until he knows he can handle the world." Ezra retorted

"You promise" I joked. Having Ezra here this morning hasn't been all that bad.

"I promise." Ezra chuckled and planted a kiss to my lips.

The rest of the morning Ezra and I talked about plans for the baby. Ezra talked about selling his house and moving back into an apartment. When I said nothing I thought about asking him to move in but I always wondered what it would be like with a full house. I already have Taylor and Gigi, and then a baby on the way from them and a baby from me. I just feel so crowded.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and thought about just asking him. Crowd or not I wanted him to move in. Now that we had that space thing covered "Ezra will you move in with us?" I blurted


	29. Chapter 29

**So please don't hate me for saying this and believe me when I say I am a huge huge Ezria fan. But I am starting to think that Ezra has something to do with "A" I know he's not "A" but I am sure he has some hand in it. **

**With Ezra gone most of this season and then he comes in and something happens. I have always said that if and when we found out who A is. I will cry if it turned out to be Ezra, and that's true I will cry cause I could never see Ezra as the bad guy. But, and that's a big but. If Ezra is or is helping "A" He better have a huge ass reason as to "WHY" he is helping them. I just don't see his motive as to "WHY" he would want to pick on the four girls.**

**Okay, rambling done. This is a rushed chapter, I wanted to get something out before the show starts in an hour. So please forgive the mistakes I did say it was a rushed chapter Oh and not to forget a non proof read chapter so I think it turned out to be mostly rambling cause I had that whole Ezra is "A" thing on my mind. Please once again forgive me!**

_Recap_

_The rest of the morning Ezra and I talked about plans for the baby. Ezra talked about selling his house and moving back into an apartment. When I said nothing I thought about asking him to move in but I always wondered what it would be like with a full house. I already have Taylor and Gigi, and then a baby on the way from them and a baby from me. I just feel so crowded._

_"Are you alright?"_

_I nodded and thought about just asking him. Crowd or not I wanted him to move in. Now that we had that space thing covered "Ezra will you move in with us?" I blurted_

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

I did it, I just blurted it out. But I did it, at this moment I felt so proud of myself. I knew that I wanted Ezra to live with us, I knew that if I wasn't going to ask he would have asked me at some point. Or he would have made a point and throw hints out there that he wanted us to move in together.

"Are you serious?" He asked unsure if what I said to be true.

I nodded "Yes, I am. But if you think that it's moving to fast then you can live in a tiny apartment." I giggled.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I was going to ask you if you thought we should get a bigger house and move in together" He chuckled.

"So..." I lingered "What do you say?"

Ezra started to nod his head before I threw myself on him."I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ezra, Taylor, Gigi and I were all at Ezra's house packing it up. After a few weeks, I had hired a contractor to redo the guess bedroom of a nurserythat would fit two, I had redone the office downstairs so Ezra and I can work at the same time and not distract each other. So now that everything was done, we started to pack up Ezra's House.<p>

Gigi and Taylor were upstairs packing up the bathroom and hallway closets while Ezra and I packed away books. Taylor and I had talked about him going away for a month, and after hours of arguing I had decided to let him go. So at the end of this Month he and Hanna will be flying off to New York, Leaving Gigi, Ezra and I home.

"Do you want this?" I asked holding up an old rippedout book. Ezra looked at it and nodded. "Why? It's old and broken, looked at it the pages are old together by tape"

Ezra smiled "Yes, but it's my first copy of to Kill a Mocking bird. I can't get rid of that" He took the book and flip through the broken pages. "It was the same book that I read when I had met you. I can't give this up."

I giggled "Okay, that's cheesy."

"Really?" He asked attacking my lips.

"Yes, but I love it." I kissed him again and pulled back to feel my small growing belly.

"I love you both." Ezra said going back to sorting his books. After a few hours Gigi and Taylor came back down holding a few boxes, saying that everything in the hallway closets were finished.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked. Gigi and Taylor nodded "Why don't the two of you take a break and go get something to eat. My bag is in the kitchen on the counter." I told them. Once Taylor and Gigi, were gone I turned to Ezra and smiled.

He looked at me and knitted his eyebrows "What? Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head " Can I ask you something?" I said taking a seat on the couch.

"Of course."

I sucked in a breath and placed a pillow behind my bag. "How many more payments do you have on this house?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

I shook my head "NO, I want you to move in. I was just asking."

"Well, About five years. Why?"

"Okay, I know this is a long shot. But Can I buy it from you?" Ezra choked out a laugh and I looked at him sternly. "What's funny?"

"Your serious? Why would you want this house?"

I shrugged "Look, I know I paid to have the guess bedroom turned into a nursery. But the truth is, I want this house for Taylor and Gigi. This way I can keep an eye on them and they wont be that far away. Just right next door." I explained.

Ezra took his steps to me and sat down on the coffee table. "You really want this?"

I nodded "Yes, We have our own family and so does Taylor. I know he would want his own space."

"I won't sell it to you. But you can have it." Ezra said with a smile.

"No, I can't do that. Let me take over your payments, how much is it?"

"Aria, just think of this as a gift. I will take care of everything, so Taylor doesn't have to worry about it."

"Really? I mean I can pay it off, it's not a problem."

Ezra shook his head "This is my gift to them. Just buy them their furniture, that can never go wrong."

"I love you, you know that right." I said smiling at him

"I know" He joked and bent over "I love you too."

Ezra's POV:

I continued to pack whatever books I had on the shelf, while Aria watched from the couch. I grinned at her as I caught Aria rubbing her tummy. She looked at what she was doing and then back up at me, with a smile that could light up a room.

I packed up two boxes and folded the flaps in so that it was covered. And started up on a new box, but this time I started to work on my DVD collection. Most of them consisted of classic black and white movies, that I had to order online from Amazon. And then the rest was romance, Horror and some musical.

"I'm so hungry" I heard Aria groan as she got up and went into the kitchen. "What do you have to munch on?" I chuckled to myself as I followed Aria into the kitchen and caught her opening my junk drawer. "Cookies" She giggled and opened the bag.

"I could make you a sandwich" I said stealing a cookie from the bag and tossing it in my mouth.

"But this is so much better" Aria closed her eyes savoring the taste in her mouth. "Chocolate can never go wrong." She giggled turning to face me as she tossed another one into her mouth.

I chuckled and brought out some milk for Aria to wash it down with. "Here you go." I smiled and placed the class of milk in front of her. "Wash it down."

"Thank you" Aria smiled and took a sip of milk before taking another cookie. Aria then took another cookie and placed it in my mouth. She giggled and wiped the Oatmeal crum from my mouth "All better" She said in a baby voice.

"Your funny" I grinned taking the bag of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies from her hands and pulling her closer to me for a soft kiss. "All better" I said as Aria pulled me in for another kiss, I placed the bag of cookies ontothe counter and liftedAria up so she was at the same height as me. I also brushed the hair that was falling between us, and raked my hand up her leg feeling the softness of it. Aria pulled back when we heard laughter coming from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Get a room" Taylor chuckled placing the bag of food onto the counter, while I nestled my head into Aria's chest.

"That was fast." I mumbled as Aria pulled my head back and made me look up at her. "I was kidding." I smiled and took Aria off of the counter placing her gently on the floor.

"My friends mom drove past us, and picked us up. She said she was doing the same thing and so we picked up food from the Grille" Taylor said taking out a few plates.

"That was nice of her." Aria smiled taking a plate of garlicchicken "Would you kiss me now?" Aria turned to me and popped one piece of garlic chicken into her mouth..

I shook my head and popped one into my mouth too. After I swallowed it I gave Aria a great big kiss to the lips. "Yup, I would" I laughed

The rest of lunch went in silence witha few stolen looks from Aria as I took a piece of her egg roll and garlic chicken just to make it fun. Taylor and Gigi, sat in front of the T.V with Gigi's legs crossed over Taylor's. I smiled remembering the first time Aria had done that, but we were doing one of our saturday cartoon session's and eating a bowl of cereal.

Aria had nudged me a few times, as I continuedto stare at the happy couple. "Can you stop?" Aria shook her head as she whispered

I shook my head and chuckled as I brought my cup of water to my lips, taking a sip of it. "I'm just admiring."

Aria giggled as she watched Taylor and Gigi, enjoying their time in front of the T.V. "Their cute arent' they?" I nodded and turned my attention toward the show just as the credits started to roll up.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came faster thanI had ever expected, as days grew shorter. I knew it was only a matter of time before our baby would get here. With Gigi and Taylor's baby coming first, I wanted to get this house paid and down for. I knew Aria had told me countless times to let her pay for it, but this is something that I wanted to do for them. So while Aria is with Gigi and Taylor at their doctor's appointment, I am at the bank paying off that house.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz. You have just brought yourself a house." I stood from my chair as my banker gave me the paper work.

"Thank you, so just to beclear. When transferring the house, all they have to do is sign this paper. Right?" I showed him what I was looking at.

He nodded "It would be best if they were here, but considering this is a gift. I had drawnup all the necessary paperwork for them to sign." He explained.

I shook his hand again "Thank you so much."

"Anytime"

Aria's POV:

Right as school let out, I had to rush over to the high school to pick up Taylor, the rush to the house just to pick up Gigi. They both had their doctor's appointment, to find out what the sex of the baby were.

We had been in the waiting room for over half hour, it seems the receptionist had double book a few couples, and Taylor was one of them. I had already gone through so many of these baby magazines and pamphlets that my body was getting restless.

"Mom, please stop bouncing your leg. I know we are all tired and frustrated, but this is the reveal." Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." I said just as my phone started to buzz. I took it out of my bag to see it was a text from Ezra, asking where I was and how did the doctor appointment go. I texted him back saying we were still at the doctors and that it would be a while.

I'm on my way, was what Ezra had replied. I smiled and shook my head as I placed my phone back into my bag. "Montgomery" The nurse called out. Taylor and Gigi stood up with smiles on their faces. "Want to come in with us?" Gigi asked me. I hook my head "It's your moment, you both enjoy" I smiled at them and watched as they went into through the door.

"Hey, baby" I turned my head to see Ezra, taking Taylor's seat while giving me a kiss to the lips.

"you got here fast." I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I was right around the corner." Ezra said, placing his arm around my shoulder and taking his left hand and placing it on my belly.

"Where did you go?" Ezra coughed and I felt him shrug his shoulders, so I turned my head to look at him. "You did it. Didn't you?"

Ezra smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did."

"I told you, I was going to pay for it. Why did you go behind my back?" I didn't yell I just stated it softly, but in a irritable tone.

"Aria, I told you I was going to pay for it and I did. What's the problem?"

I rolled my eyes, and sat up. "The problem is I wanted to do it. I wanted to get them something big." I crossed my arms over my chest as I pouted. I really didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but I think it was just my hormones taking over.

"Pookiebear" Ezra cooed and turned my head to look at him "Pookie bear" He called again and I turned my eye contact to look at him. "I love you"

"I hate you right now." I joked as Ezra leant over and gave me a kiss. "Your too much"

"I know. But I know you love me too" Ezra gave me another kiss and then my belly "And I love you. I can't wait till you get here."

I giggled as Ezra bent down and kissed my belly, I looked around the waiting room and saw a few of the women in there giggling at Ezra kissing my belly.

"My husband doesn't do that" A womansaid as she just swatted her husband's arm. "Thanks dude" Her husband said and Ezra just shrugged his shoulder. "It's my first, so give me a break okay." I giggled at Ezra before seeing Taylor and Gigi walking out holding their ultrasound.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly and watched as Gigi held the results close to her heart.

"It's a boy" Taylor smiled widelyand took the picture from Gigi to show me. "I can't wait till he gets here" I giggled at my son's excitement as he just shown me the same from that Ezra just made.

"Let's get home, Your mom and I have something we want to give you" Ezra stood and extended his hand for me to take. I giggled and winked at Taylor as I risen from my seat.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

Walking toward my old front door was a bit surreal for me. The thought of never sleeping in this house again, the thought of me moving to a new house. It all felt like a fairy tale, having to hold Aria when I wake up in the morning is like a dream come true.

I opened the door and swung it wide open, allowing Taylor and Gigi to walk in first. Since the house only held a few items, they had enough room to make it their own. "What do you guys think?" Aria smiled up at me as we both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I threw the house keys into Taylor's hands and wrapped an arm around Aria.

"What is this?" Taylor looked at the keys and Gigi giggled.

"The house is yours, we just have a few paperwork for you to sign and then you may call this home." I chuckled and smiled down at Aria as Taylor's face went into total shock.

"Are you serious?" Taylor squealed like a girl.

"Thank you" Gigi ran over to us and had landed right in our laps giving us a hug. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is enough."

**Okay I'm going to leave it on that happy note. I want some drama to happen in this story, but I also want to see it end soon. So I am in a bind, plus not as much people are reviewing, their more on the side of saving it to their favorites and for that I am forever grateful, but could you review and tell me what you think. I know I have grammar's and errors and that's why I wanted a beta in the beginning, but I didn't find one.**


	30. Daddy said NO!

**Here's a little twist chapter.**

Months had flew by in a breez. With Hanna and Taylor finally off in New York and Gigi next door, making use of their new house. Ezra and I laid cuddled together on the couch watching some kind of home cooking show.

I would glance up at Ezra and always seeing him smiling down at me. It was times like these's that I wish I could do over and over again, a never ending picture to a perfect day. As I turned my attention back to the food channel, I watched as Emerald would just constantly throw stuff together and end up to be the perfect meal.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asked as he reached over and grabbed his water, taking a sip as he glanced back at me.

I shrugged "Nothing much." I smiled and started to rub my belly. I was now four and a half months pregnant. Ezra and I would find out the sex of our child in a couple of days.

"Really?" Ezra smirked and pulled me onto his lap "You had a thinking face on."

I arched an eyebrow, giving out a little giggle "A thinking face?"

Ezra chuckled as he placed a single soft kiss to my lips. "The one where you wrinkle your nose and knitt your eyebrows. That face" I rolled my eyes and got of his lap. "I see it all the time, Aria. And remember I was your english teacher for a few months, I saw it alot when I made you guys do those worksheets or read. When your really in a good book, you show your thinking face all the time."

"Okay, so maybe I was thinking." I admitted " I was thinking about this moment I have with you, and never wanting to let it go."

Ezra took in a deep breath and rubbed my now showing belly. "Marry me?"

"What?" I asked as if he was joking. But when he showed nothing but confusion I stopped "Your serious?"

Ezra nodded and reached over the couch for his jacket. "I picked this up about a month ago, when you went out with Julia." He brought out a smal green velvet box. "I want to marry you, I want to be with you forever." He smiled and opened the box to reveal a two karat heart shaped diamond ring. "Aria, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

At the point I started to tear up. "Your serious?" I squealed as tears started to pour down my face. When Ezra smiled and wiped my tears. I blurthed out "Yes, Yes I'll marry you" I screamed and pulled Ezra in for a kiss.

"Thank god." Ezra mumbled against my lips "I thought you were going to say no." He chuckled and kissed me again.

Ezra's POV:

Aria and spent the rest of our morning cuddled on the couch. I watched as she kept on staring at the ring I had just given her. A memory of trying to get Bryon to say yes kept on flashing in my mind.

Flashback::

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" Byron and I shook hands before I entered the house.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you and Ella." I smiled and watched as Ella walked into the living room.

"Ezra, how are you?"

"I'm good, I actually had something to ask you both." I waved between them and watched as they took a seat on the couch.

"What's this about? Is everything okay?" I nodded as Ella's concern voice sang. "Okay so what's going on?"

"I want to ask your permission, to take Aria's hand in marriage."

"Excuse me?" Byron stood from his chair and strached his head. "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?" I asked confused. "I thought you were okay, with Aria and I dating?"

Byron nodded "You see how you just moved from Julia to Aria in a heart beat? What if it happen's again?"

"Aria's having my child. I loved Aria way before Julia, I have always been in love with Aria."

"That maybe so." Byron sighed "I just don't see the two of you together in the long run."

"Byron." Ella stood "Have you seen the two of them together? Do you see the way Aria looks at Ezra? It's love, lust and heart. I believe Ezra to be true to Aria, so I say yes."

"Well, that's your choice. I say no, I like you Ezra, I do. But like I said, I don't see you with my daughter and knowing Aria she is the triditional type. She'll want my apporval" He smirked before walking into the kitchen.

I turned to face Ella, as it was only the two of us there. "What just happen?" I shook my head and rubbed my face.

Ella shrugged "You go ahead and ask Aria. I'll talk to Byron, okay?"

"It doesn't feel right" I blurted and headed towards the door. Just as my hand was on the knob I turned to face Ella once more "Our love, it might be different. But it's still true"

"I know, just give him sometime. You do what I said. Okay?" I nodded and walked out the door.

END::

"So what did my dad say? When you asked him" Aria called out from the kitchen. I stood from the couch and walked over to her.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you, Know matter what people say." Aria pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"What did my father say?" she asked pleading for an answer "Please, tell me."

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck "He said no." I admitted "He told me, that my love for you wasn't true. And even though we have a baby on the way, he really didn't see the two of us together. Your mom said to go for it, to ask for you hand in marrige."

Aria knitted her eyebrows and her face showed nothing but anger "He said WHAT?"

"Please, calm down" I held my hands up "For the baby" I pleaded, and placed my hand upon it. "Your dad, just thinks that. I'm going to go running back to Julia."

"And would you?" Aria's rushed question hit me on the spot. "Would you go running back, if we didn't work out?"

I sighed and shook my head "You know that would never happen. Why are you doubting us now?"

Aria shrugged "I'm not. I just want to know the truth. I guess, I have been thinking it all along."

I let out a harsh laugh "You really think like your father, don't you?" I threw my hands up in the air. "Montgomery family, always thinking about the worst."

"Well excuse me for wanting to know the truth." Aria yelled "You know what?"

"Don't you dare" I yelled and watched as Aria was getting ready to take off the ring "I waited years, to do something like that. To place a ring upon your finger, please don't take it off because we don't agree on something?" I pleaded "I'm sorry I yelled, but how can you really doubt my love for you?"

"I never said I did." Aria turned away from me " I just wanted to know the truth, You are the one that made the question into something it's not."

"I just want you, I had never wanted anyone else." I pleaded "From the moment you turned up on my door step, I saw the same person I had meant that first night in that dirty bar. I saw the woman I fell in love with" I smiled as Aria turned back around and looked me in the eyes. "That ring, is just a simbol of my heart for you. Please don't make this situation with your father any bigger than it is?"

"I'm sorry. I need to take a walk" Aria wiped her face and walked into the living room to grab her jacket

"Aria?" I called out.

"I believe you." she blurted out before I even had the chance to finish what I was going to say. "I'll be back later."

And then she was gone. I felt like everything was just rippeed out of my heart over my big mouth. I felt like I knew this was wrong but needed to be said kind of thing. Aria walked out and it's because of me, will she even be back? I asked myself as I brought out my cell phone and dialed Ella..

"Ezra" she breathe "how did it go?"

I sucked in a breath of air "Not well, she said yes. And now I think she's having second thought's because Byron said no." I explained.

"You told her what Byron said? why did you do that?"

"I had to, I didn't want to lie. I love her and I want the truth." I shook my head, and grabbed my jacket that was lying on the couch. "I have to much respect for Aria, to keep something like that."

Ella sighed "I understand. Where is she now?"

I opened the door and grabbed my keys from the key rack "I have no clue. She walked out the door, saying she just needed some time."

"Alright, Just hang tight. I promise, Byron will come around. He just needs to know that you are there and will only love Aria. This is his baby girl that were talking about, no matter what age group Aria's in" She giggled "Just hang tight."

"I hear you. Please, if Aria come's there. Make sure she come's home, and don't let Aria get to wild up."

"I was pregnant twice, I remember "

I chuckled "okay. I'll talk to you later."

Aria's POV:

I walked out of the house, with no idea on where to go. I just kept on walking around Rosewood, and thought about what my Ezra had just told me about my father. How can he be so self centered? He had said yes to Richard in a heart beat, and then Ezra it's a flat out no. What was the difference between Richard and Ezra? What was my dad's motive's as to why he said no? That's the kind of thought's that were running through my mind, as I passed by the park and headed straight for the town square.

"Hello" I said as I answered when I saw that my mother was calling.

"Where are you honey?" She sounded sincere "Ezra is worried about you"

I sighed and found myself sitting on a bench in the square "What did dad do? Why is he so dead set on Ezra cheating on me?" I choked out as fresh tears welling up in my eyes

"Sweetie, your father just think's that know one is good enough for his baby. To him, you'll always be that six year old, asking for a dance on his feet."

I giggled "I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm all grown up, with a family of my own. He needs to realize it." I let out a breath "Where is he?"

"He had to run to Hollis, Your father should be back soon, and I think the both of you need to talk."

"Tell me something mom. Why was it so easy for dad to say yes to Richard?" I begged more then asked.

"Aria, when you were got. Ezra and your father grew close, like father and son type. How would you feel if all of a sudden Gigi, took Taylor away?"

"I hear you" I heard my mom laugh "What's so funny?"

"Ezra said the same thing just before we hung up. Now call Ezra and the both of you come over for dinner. We'll talk and get everything resolved."

**I saw last nights episode, and thought WAY TO GO EZRA I love him more after last night. OMG Byron's face was priceless, What's that saying Ezra used on Jackie... "Never wake a sleep walker" Well Ezra woke up alright, finally fighting for what's right.**

**Okay on another note, I wanted a little drama don't worry Aria's not going to take that ring off. I'm working on the next chapter and should be up tonight or tomorrow night. **

**I didn't proof read this so if there is any mistakes I apologise. Please don't be like Byron Montgomery and not accept it. HAHA.**


	31. It's all fun and games

**So, my last chatper had mistakes. And I'm sure every other chapter before that. But I'm sorry. I really honestly want to just get this story over with. It's so long and I really didn't attend to make it over 30 chapters. I guess you can say I am getting really lazy, but I'm going to stick it out till the end. MEANING two or three chapters more and then I'm done. **

"Aria? Where are you?" Ezra asked from the other end of the receiver

"I'm in the town square. Can you pick me up?" I asked as I watched a few couples pass me by.

"Yes, I'll be there in two minutes." He exhaled and hung up the phone placed my head onto the back of the bench and watched as the clouds past me by. Every little cloud looked like my life floating away, what exactly was I becoming these days.

I used to wake up in the morning with Taylor in the other room, ready to get the day on. And now I just find myself waking up with Ezra and going to work. I love it I do, but there really isn't that tease anymore. The thought of us having to fight for our relationship between us and the world just drifted into us being a couple, and now that fight is back.

"baby" I heard from behind me and Ezra then showed his face "I'm sorry for blowing up the way that I did."

I took in a deep breath and smelt the fresh air flow through my nostrils. "I know you were upset on how I could doubt you love for me. I'm sorry about that." I apologize "I know that putting up with me is hard, because I am completely stubborn. But to question the whole Montgomery family, that was uncalled for. I don't judge you family, so why would you do the same for mine's?" I asked as I starred into his deep blue eyes.

Ezra shook his head "I was wrong to judge your family." He started and took a seat next to me. "When you left, I was a wreck Aria. I drank and went through woman, like there were candy from the factory outlet."He stopped and faced me "It was Julia that had brought me back to reality" I turned away from " Listen to me Aria, I have never lied about my true feelings for you. Julia did stock me on the internet, she did follow me from place to place when she had found out who I really was. That's how we started talking, she knew my secret."

"Just stop" I butted in "I don't think I can handle hearing you talk about another woman."

"You have to listen to me." Ezra pleaded "I love you, always have. You walking on up to my door, was like fate telling us we needed to be together, Don't you believe that?"

I sighed "I guess."

"I know that my family is just as messed up as the next, but the fact that I had judged you and your family in that split second. I am truly sorry, your father and mother has been nothing but nice to me. They saw me fall apart when you left, and they saw Julia pick me back up. That's what I think your father is basing this on. Just give him some time."

"Are you finish?" I rolled my eyes. "My mother wants us to be over like now."

Ezra's POV:

"Why?" I asked as I stood and extended my hand for Aria.

Aria stood up with a light shrug "I don't know, she said let my dad explain his reason's"

"I think I know his reason's. He just see's me as a man whore." Aria arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? A man whore?"

"Yeah, like a man slut. Or something, I don't know I heard Hanna say it" I mumbled and heard Aria laugh as she got into my car.

I walked over to the passenger side of my car, and started it up. On the way to the Montgomery, I thought about what I had said to Aria just an hour ago. The harshness of my words played over and over on repeat... I wished I hadn't said it, Aria and I are doing so well. This is just one thing that I need to set us back, the one thing that I needed to lose her forever.

When I pulled up into the driveway, I noticed Byron's car wasn't' there. So I looked over at Aria and watched as she unbuckled herself and opened the door. "Aren't you coming?" She asked in her sweet innocent voice. I nodded and unbuckled myself so I could get out.

Aria reached the door bell first and turned to watch me walk up. Just as I got to the top step Ella opened the door wide, and shook her head at the both of us. "Why didn't you use your key?" She asked Aria.

"I left it at home" She responded. "Can I come in?"

"Don't be silly" Ella moved aside and ushered us in "Byron just left his office, he should be here soon."

"How bad is it?" I asked as I took a seat beside Aria, and placed a hand upon her leg. She moved my hand and placed it on my lap. I looked at her and she avoided my contact.

"I need something to drink" She mumbled and stood up.

"I'll get it for you" Ella said

"No, I'm not some helpless little lamb, I can get my own water." She exclaimed and waddled her way toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault" I said to Ella, when Aria was out of hearing range. "I said something that I shouldn't have and Aria took it to heart. I apologized, but she won't forgive me" I said ashamed...

"What did you say?"

I shook my head not making any contact with Ella "Something stupid."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. I just think Aria has a lot of hormones running through her, and she can't control anything right now." I looked up at Ella to see her giving me a tight smile.

"Why are you okay with us? I mean, I'm not trying to sound ungrateful. But why aren't you siding with your husband?" I asked curious.

Ella shook her head "There's nothing I can do about it. Aria is of age and legally able to do what she please. Who am I to say, she can't marry you?"

"your opinion matters Ella, to me. You saw me at my worst, and never pushed me away. Byron saw me at my worst and treated me as if I was his long lost son." I knitted my eyebrows.

"Something dinged?" Ella giggled. "Look, Byron never really saw you as a friend of the family.. He saw you for you, and took you in this family. He loves Aria, and see's her as his baby girl. Just tell him the truth, he'll see it in your eyes. Just as Aria see's it." Ella explained before Aria walked back into the living room and sat down across from me.

"I have a Roast in the oven, I'll be right back" Ella excused herself.

"Are you still mad at me?" I blurted out to Aria and watched as she just shook her head.

"I'm not mad, just more upset." She closed her eyes for a bit and opened it up again. "I want this to work. US'" She gestured between us. "If you have a problem with the Montgomery family, I want us to be able to talk about it."

"I know. But I didn't mean to say what I said. Yes you act a lot like your dad, but I... Was wrong for calling you out on it, Your father has been nothing but great to me since you left. I was wrong to judge him and turn it out on you."

Aria sucked in a deep breath and grasped her belly. "What's wrong?" I panick "Is it the baby?" Aria nodded.

"It just kicked the hell out of me." She giggled "I think she wants me to forgive you."

I bent down on my knees and placed my hand on hers "A girl? Do you really think this child is a girl?" I gushed. I have always wanted a baby girl." Aria nodded and smiled

"Me too. But a boy would be great too. Look at Taylor, he's growing up to be such an amazing young man."

"What are you guys doing here?" Byron voice called out from the door way.

"I wanted to talk to you" Aria said from her spot, and I stood up. "Why, did you turn down Ezra's proposal?"

Byron sighed. "I've been thinking about this, for the last couple of months. I agree with Ella, Yes I accept the two of you together." He smiled.

"I'm grateful for that, but you didn't answer my question" Aria crossed her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think, I gave Richard the okay for your hand in marriage? That boy had to begged, and he was here for two weeks. Trying to get on my best side." At this point Ella came in the living room laughing.

"I'm sorry, we just wanted to make sure. Ezra would fight for you, know matter what." She walked over to Byron placing a kiss to his cheek

Aria stood up "I'm pregnant, Ezra is living with me, and you thought you'd play a game?"

"Aria relax." I tried to calm her down, "think of the baby."

"Shut up Ezra, did you know about this?" She turned to me.

"NO, if you forgot we had gotten into a fight because if it." I spit out.

"What exactly did Richard have to do?" Aria arched an eyebrow.

"Well" Ella smiled "He polished every china dish in the cabinet. He cut the hedges, he-"

"I get the picture. The both of you played him" She giggled "Why?"

"We knew the two of you were getting serious, and when Richard told you he needed to go to Europe for an assignment, he was really here. Pleading for our approval." Byron chuckled.

"What about me? Why did you play that silly, bad cop good cop game?" I asked curious.

"Ezra sweetie, I wanted to see if you were true to your word. The way you called everyday, to see if Byron had changed his mind. The long wait you went through, when I told you to just ask Aria." She stopped and looked at Aria "Ezra's a keeper. plus we really do love you as a part of the family."

I shook my head "So your the reason for our fight this morning? Your the reason why Aria, walked out on me?" I hissed in a playfully tone, I looked at Aria and winked.

"This is all your fault. How could you put a pregnant woman in a situation like that? Have you know shame?" Aria played along and took hold of my arm "I love this man, I love this child. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Were sorry, Aria. Your mother and I just wanted to prove a point. That's it's"

"Well, did you prove you damn point, Father?" Aria rolled her eyes and gave me a little eyebrow raise.

"Aria, relax. It's just a little joke. Of course we would have told Ezra yes, what do you think we are?" Ella grabbed Aria's and Aria brought her lips to Ella's ear.

"Sucker" She giggled. "I can't believe you fell for that." I chuckled.

"You see, Ella and Byron. Aria and I can also play along." I turned to Aria and gave her a high five.

"The two of you are made for each other." Byron shook his head.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the long long wait, but I had a huge case of writer's block. I didn't know where to turn this story, so this is what I came up with. Next chapter will be the end I'm sorry.**

**As for last night, . Ezria was so darn cute, I loved it. And I thought that 'A' wasn't going to be the same as the books? that's what everyone was saying, even in the interviews... But I guess they really put a turn on us huh?**

**Anyways, this chapter isn't my best and it jumps a little so please bare with me. **

I'm now 8 and a half months pregnant and with summer school classes. Gigi and Taylor had their baby, and I couldn't have been more then happy that I have a little grandchild next door. A special baby boy. ' Andrew Castro Montgomery.' I know it's a mouth full, but Taylor and Gigi insisted that baby Andrew have my last name. In honor of a wonderful grandmother/ mother. I thought it was weird at first but then over the last couple of months it grew on me.

Ezra and I have been great, with our baby coming soon and Julia out of the way. I felt like everything was falling in the right place. I felt on top of the world, Ezra and I have decided on a wedding date. September 1st, yes it's a little cliche', but with that date settling on a Saturday it felt like magic to us.

Right now I am sitting in my classroom, munching on some banana chips. My class is at lunch and right after that they have recess. It was funny when my second grade class found out I was having a baby. A few of them didn't know what I was talking about and thought it was a beach ball under my shirt and they wanted me to take it out so they could play with it. I had to set those bunch of students straight. And then another group knew right off the back, that is when my baby bump started to show... I guess their parents had either thought them at a young age or that their parents are also pregnant.

"Hey." Ezra knocked on my door and walked in "I thought we were having lunch?"

I nodded and held up my banana chips "I am. I wasn't really that hungry, and I wanted to finish my lesson plans for the sub."

Ezra nodded "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged "Normal, I guess." Ezra brought a chair and sat down next to me. He started to rub my belly and I smiled.

"Be nice to mommy. And I promise one day she'll buy you a car." I swatted Ezra's hand and shook my head.

"No, Baby daddy will buy you a car." I giggled and felt my baby girl kick. "She's kicking, I think we have a winner. Daddy is buying the car."

Ezra chuckled with a little head nodded. "Who would have thought, after so many years. I would finally have my first baby girl, with the woman so I adore and love the most out of this world." He gushed and leaned and gave me a kiss. "Your perfect."

"So are you" I whispered right back. "I love you, Ezra."

Ezra wiggled his eyebrows. "I know, and I love you too."

We sat in silence waiting for the bell to ring, just enjoying each other's company. Since I was over eight weeks pregnant, Patrick and a few other teacher's didn't want me in the hot sun during recess. Usually this is the time that Ezra and I would go out on the field and do field watch...

"Ezra." I whispered. "I think my water just broke" I panted as I looked down and noticed a few puddles of water.

"Are you sure" He asked as she shot up to his feet.

I nodded historical "Unless I just peed all over myself, I am pretty sure that the baby is coming."

"Okay, okay, okay" Ezra started to pace

My breathing started to get more labored as I tried to grasp for air. With the pain being so intense, I thought I was going to die. But I knew that I had to stay claim "Ezra Fitz, will you just call the doctor and tell him that were going to the hospital." I let out in one breath.

"I'm sorry what?" Ezra panicked as he helped me up to my feet. I felt another contraction and I squeezed his arm. "That hurts" Ezra whinnied.

"How do you think I feel?" I hissed "Get me out of here."

"I'm sorry okay?" Ezra smiled and walked me out of my classroom.

"Ms. Honey, Can you please inform the front office that I am in labor. Ezra and I need sub's" I blurted when we pasted her classroom.

"Do you need help?" She shot up from her desk and ran over to us.

I shook my head "No, Ezra is doing a pretty good job." I winked at him trying to calm his nerves'.

"Alright, I will let the office know."

"Thank you" Ezra said pushing me down the all and out the doors.

Ezra's POV:

I paced around the hospital room waiting for the doctors and nurse's to finish hooking Aria up to all the monitors and whatever else they needed to do. I couldn't wrap my head around the whole thing, Aria was supposed to be due in a couple of weeks, not today, not right now... All I have to say is that I am happy, it's only summer school. They could easily combine the few classes and make it as one.

"Ezra!" Ella, Byron and Taylor ran into the waiting room.

"Thank-god, Ella Aria has been asking for you. When the nurse's come out you may go in."

"How is she?"

I shrugged "She's strong, there was a little trouble finding the baby's heart beat. But the nurse came out a few minutes before you all walked in. Everything is fine" I smiled breathlessly. "I can't wait till she get's here."

"You'll be a great dad" Taylor said patting my back.

"Mr. Fitz?" Nurse Carol called out. "Aria is asking for you and Mrs. Montgomery."

"Hello, Carol. How's your mom?" Ella asked while giving her a hug.

"She's great, still in the same hospital. She'll love to hear from you."

Ella nodded "I will, make a run up later." Carol nodded.

"Well, she's ready for you" She pointed to the room. and we all looked about each other.

"Alright." I said while Ella wrapped an arm around my biceps. I looked down and smiled knowing Aria could give Brit any time soon.

Aria's POV:

Poke after poke after poke, that's all they have been doing for the last two hours. In and out, in and out. I just wished they would stop, When Carol had walked back in saying that all I have to do now is wait, I was relived. I thank-god that they were done drawing blood, taking my vitals and whatever else that they needed to do.

They gave me some crushed ice, seeing as they didn't want me drink liquids. My regular doctor isn't here, so I have to settle for his assistant. Dr. Murikami. He's an old man, but seemed to know what he was doing. When I first came in and we couldn't reach my OBGYN I panicked. But after half an hour, we finally found out that he was attending a funeral in California and he said that Dr. Murikami is one of the best. I'm in good hands.

"Knock knock" I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the door. "Sweetie"

"Mom" I breath out and plastered a tired smile on my face.

"Sweetie, don't cry. You'll do fine." She walked over to me and gave my hand a good squeeze. "How far along are you?"

I shrugged "I really don't know, I was in so much pain all I could do was scream." I giggled and Ezra chuckled in the back. "What? Did you hear me?"

Ezra nodded "Yeah, but there is a few other woman having their baby. So I just toned it out." He winked at me and walked over to one of the monitors' "Here's the heart beat."

"Ah, the sweet joyful sound." Ella cried "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother again. I remember when you had brought Taylor home at just Five years old."

I giggled and nodded as Ezra took hold of my hand. "Now, Ezra and I have a little bundle of joy to carry."

"Can't wait."

Six hours later, I finally delivered my baby girl. She laid in Ezra's arms weighting in at 8poundes 14.4inches long. Dark brownish/black hair, with curl's just like her daddy. But we didn't know what color her eyes were.

"She's beautiful." I said breathlessly.

Ezra nodded with a huge grin "just like her mother." He bent down and gave me a kiss to the forehead.

"Have the two of you agreed on a name?" Byron asked from the doorway.

"Yes, we have." Ezra answered and passed Byron our daughter "You are now holding 'Debbie-Lyn Fitz" Ezra said proudly.

"That's sweet" Ella answered and took her new granddaughter.

"I wish Mike was here. I think her would want to see this." I said with a few tears. "And the girls."

Ezra sighed. "They'll come home, don't worry."

"I know, but it's just different. Hanna went to New York again and I thought at least she would have been here."

Ezra brushed a strand of hair out of my face and smiled. "Surprise, baby." He whispered and in walked my three best friends.

"You didn't think we would miss this now did you?" Hanna squealed. "Ezra called us last night. And I drove all the way here."

"I can't believe it." Spencer cried out. "Look at this little bundle of joy"

"She's beautiful Aria"

"Thank you Em. But I thought you were in California?"

"China actually, I came straight from the airport." She said tiredly. "But it's so worth it.

"I can't wait to take you shopping in New York."

"Take it easy Hanna." Ezra scolded. "She's not modeling for you."

"I'll talk to him." I whispered.

"Haha, Aria" Ezra heard me and took Debbie from my arm's.

"What's her name?" Emily asked as she tickled her feet.

"Guys, I would like you to meet. Debbie... Debbie-Lyn Fitz" I gushed.

"That's cute." Spencer smiled.

The five of us, sat down and talked. I found out that Emily, had transferred to a couching team in China. Spencer moved out to Vermont, but that's just for a few months. While she attended a few classes there. And as for Hanna, I've always knew what she was up too.

Ezra had left the four of us, when he took Debbie back to the nursery. The doctor's had told me that I was able to go home in a day or two, along with Debbie.

"Alright, I think it's time for Aria to get some rest." Ezra declared as he walked back into the room.

Hanna and Emily pouted. "I came all the way from China, and your kicking me out?"

Ezra let out a deep laugh "You got that right."

I rolled my eyes, and pouted "But I miss my friends."

"Yeah, Fitz. We just got here." Spencer crossed her arms and tilled her head.

"You have been here for the last three hours, Spencer." Ezra mimicked her actions and smirked.

"Alright" I intercepted. "Please leave, because Ezra will fight till he's blue in the face." I joked. "But you all have to stay for at least a week. Is that alright?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads. This is how I thought life should be. Great friends and the love of my life.

**Please Review, you don't have too. But it'll be nice if you did. **


	33. Facing the facts

**Sorry, I wished it was longer. But this is the ending of this story. I hope you forgive me, and read below.**

As weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Aria and I have finally tied the knot. We are now a happily married couple with a baby girl. It's been three years, since our daughter was brought into our world. Our world of hopes and dreams, amongst other things.

As Aria and I got ready for School, my mother had agreed on stay in Rosewood. Just so she could be closer to us. At nine months Debbie-Lyn had discovered the art of running. She loves to get into the cupboards and play with the pots and pans. So one day Taylor had come home with a drum set that just drives Aria, crazy.

Taylor and Gigi, has been doing well with raising our grand child. He is just a few month's older from Debbie-Lyn, and the two of them are irresistible. My mother said that the two of them, would make a great couple if they weren't related. I shook my head at that comment... I cannot image my daughter dating at any age.

"Babe" I called out as I was waiting on Aria, to come down the stairs. I swear out of all the woman that I have dated. Aria, would rank number one in hogging the bathroom. Thank-god there is more than one, in the house. Or I would have to run next door, just to take a shower.

"Coming" She yelled, as she finally descended down the stairs. She was wearing a floral dress, with tight leggings. A few weeks after we had gotten home from the hospital, Aria went strait into working out. She told me she had wanted her body back, and was expecting on doing everything she could. I swear she look's better than I do, and I run everyday.

"It's about time" I joked giving her a kiss to the check as I handed her, her purse.

"See you later mom." I waived and Aria went over to Debbie for a kiss. "Let's go, Hun." I said pulling her arm slightly.

"Bye." Aria pouted her way out the door. "You could have given me like five minutes."

I arched in eyebrow and got in the car. "Yeah, right. Then that would have turned into a hour. And we would most definitely be late."I retorted. "Beside, school is just seven hours. We have the rest of our lives to meddles in Debbie's business."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe its been four years. Our daughter will be in school this time next year." Aria gushed. "She's just growing up so fast."

I took Aria's hand in mine. "Yeah, but look at the bright side. The faster they grow, the faster they get out of the house" I laughed, earning a punch in the arm from Aria. "I was joking."

Aria giggled and I pulled up to the school, We both got out and linked arm's as we walk into the doors. "Sign me in? Please?"

"Fine." I pouted and Aria ran off into the direction of her class. This year we were both teaching sixth grade at St. John's the baptist. Rosewood Elementary School, had to close due to lack of funding. It was sad to see all our student's, going off into different directions. Not knowing where they would end.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

When the day came to an end, I had already given the chance for my student's to pick a topic on what they wanted to do for their group projects. A lot of my students were really smart, and then some needed the extra attention. As I watched the last of my students' go their separate ways. I took out my phone and called home. I wanted to make sure everything was okay, or if they wanted anything for dinner.

"Ezra, already called. And yes, we are having Thai food again this week."

I laughed into the receiver and shook my head. "Alright, I was just checking."

"Aria, sweetie. I love you, but this over need to call every time you have a break is killing their nap time."

I frown and looked up to see Ezra, standing in the doorway "Alright. I will see you later." I hanged up the phone and gave Ezra a sad look "Your mom yelled at me."

"What?" Ezra, laughed "She yelled at me too." I chuckled at that comment, at least i was not the only one. "She told me to stop calling."

I nodded "Yeah, me too." I pouted and stood from my desk. I gathered the last of my things before turning off the lights and locking my door.

"So, I heard were having Thai for dinner?" I question, since Ezra's mother was right. We have had it twice this week already.

Ezra shrugged and opened the door's to the office. "We can have whatever you want. You name it"

I sighed "I kind of what stir-fry. Or maybe NORI chicken." I smiled. Over the years Ezra, had learned to make an awesome NORI Soyu chicken.

"So you want me to cook?"

"You said whatever I want" I winked at him and sign both of us out.

"Okay, fine. Only if you do the dishes." Ezra smirked.

"But there is a lot. You sure one pan for every ingredient" I told him with a winning look.

"Aria, we have to come to something." Ezra opened my door and allowed me to get in before he went over to the driver side.

"Fine, I will do the dishes." I said defeated and crossed my arm's over my chest.

* * *

><p>I thought a little happy chapter would be nice. I know this was long over due, and I did have another chapter that was better than this. But my <strong>brother<strong> had deleted it, thinking it was his paper. And than I forgot what I wrote. **(SADFACE)** I'm sorry if this sucked or you wished for a better chapter, so did I. When I started to write this chapter it made me think a little, and than that thinking went out the window. I kind of had some writer's block. But I still wanted them to be happy, I wanted some kind of happiness to happen, cause they had a lot of drama in this story...

Please, you don't have to Review. But you could if you wanted too. I know I this ending isn't what you expected but hope you wish me luck on my next story. Which is up by the way... **(For better or for worst.)**

Oh and if **NOTINYOULIFETIME** is reading this: I want to thank you, for that little detail that I have missed. I can't believe that I did that... I mean in the **(name department),** but I promise I will fix it in the next chapter. Which I have already, written so it's just the matter of going back and changing the name... **P.S. (you should open up your PM. I love the advice you had given me for this story. In a way to make it better, but I am sorry if I disappointed you with my grammar and error mistakes. I am still trying... I think you should become a *BETA READER* just a thought. Since you seem to pick up on the mistakes so easily.**

Thank you to all of my reader's and to those of you who had saved and REVIEWED all of my chapters, **YOUR AWESOME**.


End file.
